Undertale: The Order of Seven
by RealityRefuser
Summary: The monsters under Mt. Ebott were fully aware of the barrier that trapped them under it. For most humans, they're a half-forgotten...but not all of them. What about those who created the barrier in the first place? Well...this is their story and how they fit into all this.
1. Chapter 1: Mountainous Thoughts

**Two races: humans and monsters, fought against each other in a war, which ended in the favor of the humans. They were sealed behind a magical barrier, which lets anything in, but none out. It was a group of seven mages that created this barrier, on behalf of their rulers...**

* * *

 **(Mt. Ebott)**

The human mage with the red robes was overlooking Mt. Ebott silently...while other humans couldn't sense it, he and others of his kind could: The barrier that he and the others had recently set up, then a green robed mage walked up to him.

"Elias...so this is where you are, why do you linger here? To admire our handiwork, to gain some satisfaction with imprisoning our enemy?"

Elias sighed, "No Marcus, I have no pleasure in this act, it was a war that happened so suddenly, we don't even know who started it. Guilty...Innocent? It would appear that we will never know...".

Marcus has a look that told him that he understood why he was here, overlooking Mt. Ebott, under which the monsters that weren't killed in the war were imprisoned, using magic that their order cast to keep them there. "I thought as much, they were greatly overmatched, it's hard to believe that they're gone from the surface, they didn't seem like the beings that would have any ill-will towards us..."

Elias nodded "I suppose that's why we decided to be neutral in this conflict, we didn't know what started it, although it was decided that we had to end it, Falstat was against our involvement in the fate of the defeated...such patience, perhaps too patient..."

Marcus continued that thought "So was Alaric, his integrity was well known, even before he was one of us. As was Baldin with his perseverance with not involving us in this"

Elias paused before speaking again "Although Liran was quite vocal with speaking for us getting involved, to prevent more injustice from being inflicted against the monsters than there already is."

Marcus listened to the breeze a little more before continuing "Michel thought that we were cowards to keep to ourselves when we could've done something to stop this war".

Elias closed his eyes at that, silently agreeing with this "I remember you saying that it would've been kinder to get involved in these events sooner, I wasn't so sure..."

Marcus then turned to Elias "The decider was you, three of us was for and three of us were against, it was one reason why our order has an odd number of those who are a part of it, to make sure that we don't act alone."

Elias clenched his right fist at the thought of their impossible decision, do they do something that would put a stain on their order that won't easily be cleansed or will they allow something worse to happen?... "There should have been another way..."

Marcus was puzzled by these words "Pardon?"

Elias looked at Marcus "Sorry, I was talking to myself there, let's meet up with the others."

Marcus nodded "Agreed, they'll be worried that hungry wolves have eaten us!"

Elias shook his head, he could tell that Marcus wasn't being serious about this "As if they would pose a threat to us..."

They both laughed at that thought as they walked to the rest of their order with Mt. Ebott behind them...

 **(Many years later...)**

While Mt. Ebott was a constant over the stretches of time, the war between humans and monsters become a mostly forgotten legend, as was the role of mages in the imprisoning of the monsters under that mountain. While those mages have long since died, due to old age or by less natural causes, it makes no difference, it was that long ago.

Others have taken their places, those that had an affinity for magic, each had a specific soul trait that humans had: Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Kindness, Perseverance, Justice and Determination. They also adapted and changed with the times, utilising technology alongside their magic and even recruiting female members as certain attitudes which once existed are no longer there now, they also made sure that they blended in with their surroundings as humans have become intolerant with anything that is different, even among other humans...it beggars the question why they went to war with the monsters in the first place?

Nearby that geological landmark is the unoriginally named Ebott City, where the Red Mage Deos, a man in his early-20s is asleep at his desk at home in his modestly sized apartment, he doesn't get anything that is intended to show off or has no use, he doesn't see any reason to impress anyone, nor does he get a lot of visitors, besides other members of the Order of Seven, his shirt is red and unbuttoned with black pants, he is awoken by a buzzing from the front door, he frantically buttons his short and tidies himself up somewhat, when he rushes to find out who is waking him up, a female voice sounds annoyed "Good, you're up, now buzz me in!".

He buzzes her in and opens the door for her, Cali, the Purple Mage is standing at the doorway with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her, she clearly has enough perseverance to put up with this, she was wearing a black t-shirt and pants with a purple hoodie and trainers, her hair is dyed purple and is done in fat pigtails "Have you forgotten what were agree to do?"

Deos still waking up "No Cali, of course not, I just worked late into the night on most of it."

Cali facepalms at this, she smiles at the fact that nothing will keep him from what he does, once he starts it...well, almost nothing

"Deos, sometimes you're took determined for your own good, I guess that's why I come 'round more than the others".

"Indeed...do you want to come inside, unless you want to do everything from here?"

Cali just smiles and shrugs at him, while putting her hands in her hoodie and walks in.

"Can I get you anything? I need to make myself something myself anyway. Deos said

Cali twirls one of her pigtails around with one of her hands thinking about it "Some tea, please...and while you wait for the water to boil, clean yourself up! You look like an extra from a Zombie movie!"

Deos realises what a mess he is and says, while leaving the water to boil "Oh right, I wasn't expecting you to arrive this early, I'd be unbearable to live with, wouldn't I?"

As he goes to clean himself up and out of her earshot, Cali sighs at what he said "I wish...".

It's clear that Cali has some feelings which are more than that which is between friends and Deos is apparently ignorant of this, although he doesn't mind her occasional childishness and certainly doesn't judge her based on what is directly in front of him, she likes this, although she's annoyed when his attention is not entirely where she truly needs it and is quick to express her anger and irritation. Alongside her affinity with magic, she brings to the Order of Seven her knowledge of computing and coding, although she keeps it simple for the less knowledgeable and is not one to brag or lets her success get to her head, if there's anything that is true about judging her physical appearance is that she's quite nerdy, although not to the extent of others that she knows, again Deos doesn't seem to mind that, in fact he considers that to be one of her good traits, she has problems speaking after hearing positive feedback from him, mostly due to the stream of emotions that she feels at those times.

A little later, Deos is cleaned up and both he and Cali are drinking their tea, they had just completed their "little project" as Cali would put it, one which could be successful where others that have failed, one that utilised a combination of technology and magic, something that needed Cali's skill with coding to check that the software was okay.

"I'm worried about you Deos..." Cali said.

"Was it about me sleeping at my desk? Because..." Deos said trying to stop her worrying, it wasn't successful.

"No, it's not that, it was after that ritual that you did that gave you this info overload, it almost caused your brain to crash!" Cali said with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes...different variations on the same theme, some nice, some...not so nice, all involving a child that has fallen down under the barrier...or has that not happened yet...?" Deos isn't sure about what he's seen, that which entered him so quickly, that he couldn't handle it. It's a miracle that he isn't insane because of that "We know how things are down there, don't we?".

Cali nods and speaks with a tone of sadness "Yeah, all because of our inside source, although we had to buy that source's silence as it could be considered 'collaborating with the enemy', if it was known who and what we were and could get them into trouble...so six of them are dead..." There is a long pause before a response is made.

Deos nods "Unfortunately...all within a relatively short period, if we had known that they had..." he stops there, the regret has caused him to speak no more about that.

Cali then finishes her tea and is standing up about to leave "Well, everything is set up, all we need to do is be in position and have everything in place for it."

Deos is sad to see her leave, but his mostly expressionless face doesn't show this "What's the rush?".

Cali smiles "He he, _missing my company already_...? It's not just you that needs my expertise and I'm not just talking about the others, don't worry...I tell you when I'm done, so we can meet up."

Deos "Understood."

"Paula is having a slow day today, at least by ECPD standards, she's investigating a missing child, Neil phoned them about that today, he has the patience of a saint...heck, he's just patient." she waves at him "Bye Deos." she walks out and Deos is examining the device that has been the work of multiple iterations of the Order of Seven, ever since the creation of the barrier, he places it in a protective case and then decides to look up the missing persons page out of curiosity...that's when he had a look of recognition and horror, one of the missing persons was a child, the same child that he saw in a vision of multiple chains of events, if that's the same child, then the events that he's seen are about to happen, if not in progress!

* * *

 **It would appear that events are accelerating quickly, but what will Deos do with this knowledge? Find out in Chapter 2: Red Handed Confrontation!**


	2. Chapter 2: Red Handed Confrontation

**Previously: Deos, the Red Mage was asleep at the desk of his apartment and was woken up by Cali, the Purple Mage (or Witch, it depends on how she feels) they then proceeded to work on a device that they've been working on for a purpose that they didn't mention openly, then after she was done, she left, but not before she mentioned a missing child, Deos checked the missing persons page and recognise the child that was missing from a large series of visions that he had received after a ritual gone wrong...**

* * *

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

After the revelation that he had from what he saw on the missing persons page, he at least now knew the name of that child: Frisk...if what he saw, in all their variations was true, then it's only a matter of time before someone is forced into a desperate act, whether it be one or the other, it makes little difference at that point. All he knew was that he had to get there before that point, there wasn't enough time to gather the others and talk about it, he had to go there himself, but he knew that many of the monsters would want him dead for his soul as well as Frisk, so to make his movement easier, he'll need to make a few preparations before leaving his apartment and catching up with Frisk...

He then dresses in a red cloak with matching gloves and boots with a red featureless mask which he could see out of, but none could see into. He looked at himself as he also equipped himself with a utility belt that would not look out of place on a comic book superhero, it already had everything in place for the journey into the underground.

"Let's see...I think that's everything, we were planning this for some time, but circumstance have force a modification to our plan. Only one thing left for me to do." He took out his cell phone and reached the answering survive, he patiently waited for the beep and then talked quickly "Cali, I'm sorry that I'm abrupt, but that child in my visions, it's that missing child that you talked about before you left, he's there NOW! By the time you hear this, I'll already be there, I have our 'little project' and what we need to make it work, in locker 21 is a spare key to my apartment, use it to get in and search for the folder marked "DT-Contingency", it'll explain most, if not all of what you need to know".

Satisfied with tying up all loose ends, including the rent for his apartment, he walked to a part of his apartment that wasn't within view of a window and concentrated his magic and focused on the hole that Frisk and the others fell down previously, he then disappeared from his apartment...

 **(Mt Ebott)**

Near the hole that was the main entrance into the underground, Deos appeared as if he came out from the air itself, he looked down at the darkness below and sighed "Well, if it turns out that this device doesn't work, there's a good possibility that I'll be stuck down here..." Then his determination strengthened when he remembered "No, remember what Simone said 'Sometimes you gotta stop worryin' and start walkin' in the direction that you want, you're the determined one, aren't ya? Why not use it?!' He laughed slightly at this memory, Simone was certainly a brave one, even inspiring that in others, she's someone who breaks the gym teacher stereotype, so he decided not to linger anymore and jump down into the underground.

He used his magic to slow his descent and briefly felt the barrier as he fell through it, no turning back now...as he landed safely on a small patch of yellow flowers, he thought about Cali, she is going to be p****d when she finds out, one or two of the others might be as well, but it's necessary. He then touched the flowers under his feet and suddenly felt a vision through the eyes of a child...

 **(Vision)**

This child was slowly climbing up to where he just was, not tired by any means, as this child seemed like they were in no hurry to go anywhere but up this mountain, they looked down that hole and said "So those that climb this mountain, they never come back? Good! Goodbye humans and good riddance!" They jumped down the hole and since they lacked magic to slow their fall and hurt themselves, as they struggled to get up, they heard another voice "Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you...Are you okay?" They looked up and saw a bipedal goat kid with a green shirt with long sleeves and yellow stripes and black pants.

 **(The Ruins)**

Deos snapped back to reality "So that was Asriel Dreemurr...then that child was probably the first human that had ever fallen into the underground." He knew some of the story from his inside source, as well as one other...but to see him through the eyes of another. He knew that he had to rush to where Frisk is likely to be and hoped that he wasn't too late, thanks to his foreknowledge (as it turned out to be) he quickly got past the puzzles and traps that was in the ruins in case the humans decided to finish what they started. This was likely built quickly before the barrier was established, which is why it was never put to the test, the monsters of the ruins ignored him as for all they knew, he was just another monster. He paused to catch his breath within sight of what was called "Home" by the unimaginative monster King, Asgore Dreemurr. "Please be there, Frisk..." he said with hope and then he continued to run inside what was the home of the former monster Queen Toriel for...quite some time and overheard the voice of a child, this was a relief to Deos as that means he's right on time.

"How do I exit the Ruins?" Frisk said, Deos positioned himself at the stairwell as he knew what was coming next.

"I have to do something. Stay here" She said nervously and as she reach the stairwell, she saw an unfamiliar red cloaked and masked individual that she's never met before. "Who...".

"I am Deos, we need to talk Toriel..." He sees Frisk peeking out of the corner "Bring Frisk too, this is something that involves both of you."

"I know not who you are, but please get out of the way, I need to go something!" There was a hint of annoyance in her voice, partly due to his scarlet clad obstruction in front of her.

His tone of voice changed to one of disgust "You intend to blow up the only way into the rest of the underground to prevent Frisk from leaving, you were even willing to hurt that child to scare them into staying with you, there's a word for that: kidnapping! You DARE to claim the moral high ground over the others...including HIM."

The last sentence especially provoked anger in her and her paws were now in flames in reaction to this "DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM! MOVE! NOW!" Deos then clenches his left hand and a white glow appears on it, which puts out the fire on her paws, much to her surprise.

"Now, shall we have that discussion or do you want to be physically violent in front of a child?" Deos said in a tone of caution, he knows what motivates Toriel and what lines she won't cross, although that required some help from the others.

She closed her eyes and briefly bowed her head. "I am sorry, I should've thought about my child, let us talk..." she walked into the living room and Frisk sounded relieved because Toriel wasn't going to fight and was confused by this newcomer, how did he know what Toriel was going to do? Toriel started the talk between them "Let us start with who you are, it is clear that you conceal yourself for a reason.", he takes off his mask and it didn't surprise her as much as he suspected "I thought that you might be human, but you're not like the others...".

"You're right...I am one of the Order of Seven, a group of human magic users that in the past created the barrier that imprisoned you and the others of your kind down here, this will take some time to explain..." He then proceeded to explain to Toriel and Frisk about the history of his order, their full connection to the barrier and their main mission since its creation...

* * *

 **How will Toriel take all of this in and how will this effect what happens to Frisk after everything is explained? Find out in Chapter 3: Patient Reveal**


	3. Chapter 3: Patient Reveal

**Previously: Deos, the Red Mage has taken matters into his own hands and fallen into the underground after finding out that Frisk is the missing child that has recently been declared missing and knowing what they are about to face (and in some cases, already has) he has a variety of tools and a disguise to prevent him from being attacked on sight and rushes to the home of Toriel, the former queen of monsters, barely getting there in time, after a...heated stand-off, she and Frisk is willing to hear him out...**

* * *

 **(Home)**

After a lengthy explanation from Deos, Toriel is better informed about his mission down there and how his order was responsible for the barrier and why they made it. "I see...well, I'm thankful that you didn't resort to violence".

"I'm thankful that you're the diplomatic type, even though it appeared to be a hard shell..." Deos said, realising what he said, which makes Toriel laugh, he sighed "Ah yes, of course...there is THAT. Sorry, it was a slip of the tongue."

Toriel stopped laughing and got back to what she was about to say "After learning a little more about you, Deos, I feel much better about letting Frisk leave. They can be escorted through the underground by you, I'm sure that they'll be..."

This made Deos angry and stand up "Oh no, you don't! You're NOT evading responsibility this time, it's true that Frisk is a part of this, but you're coming with us!"

The sudden outburst from Deos combined with the thought of leaving the ruins gave her a frightened expression "I can't possibly do that, I mean..." she is then lost for words.

"Can't? More like you won't...it's fear that keeps you here, it kept you from going out and confronting the problem at its source, it kept you from protecting the other six that fell. You've proven to me that you're more than willing to use violence, if it's necessary, such as against those who would try to kill those you're protecting. The point is that inside the ruins...you can't change anything."

Toriel is remembering the other humans that she took care of and then the pain of them leaving her, as well as hearing of their deaths from a friend. "You were harsh, Deos, but you're right, I am a coward for hiding here and not doing anything..." Then she has a hint of anger in her voice "...But if Asgore gets a hold of Frisk or you, he'll get the last soul that he needs to break the barrier and war will follow!"

Deos understands her anger towards Asgore, although the situation is not as black and white as she makes it out to be "That's assuming that he wants war or he killed any of the fallen humans personally, he might've given the order, but it's not known if they died by his hand...although I can help you to find out." This sudden change of tone makes Toriel silent and then he looks at Frisk, "I need to borrow that toy knife and faded ribbon, I'll return them to you once I get the info that I can from them"

Frisk is happy to do that, if it means that Toriel that comes with them. Deos then hold both items and then recieves an influx of information, not to the extent of the visions of multiple variations of events that were in progress, but still quite painful.

 **(Vision)**

He saw the girl with the Light Blue soul of Patience and the events that he saw an abusive uncle, climbing up Mt. Ebott, Toriel taking her in, her leaving the ruins and then...

 **(Home)**

Deos snaps back to reality and hands the items back "She was killed by a dog monster! Not any that are around now, probably the predecessor to the sentry that you share jokes with now."

This shocks Toriel, she assumed that Asgore was the one to kill them, not some random monster, she wonders if it's the same with the others, she even let the brief mention of her friend on the other side of the door leading to outside of the ruins slide as this was more imprtant. "Could you do the same with the others?..."

Deos nods "I can, I also know that you'd be more than willing to escort and protect Frisk, something that you should've done with that first child and indeed the others, a long time ago..."

Toriel is scared of this human adult, who appears to know her more than she knows herself "W-why do you believe that?".

Deos raised an eyebrow briefly to this stuttering "It's because you referred to Frisk as 'my child', that implies that you see yourself as their mother." Frisk hugs Toriel "...and it's clear that Frisk feels the same."

Toriel is torn between her wants and needs, struggling between what she's been doing since losing both her children and what she needs to do in order to change things "Alright, I'll come with you two, I need to know how the others died as well as accept some responsibility." She smiles at both of them "The two of you had better not make a habit of this, you'll wear this old lady out." This confuses Frisk, but not Deos.

"Chronological age, yes you are old, Toriel. Physical age...you're the same age that you were when Asriel died." This brings some sadness to Toriel's face, because of the reminder of her loss, no...not just her loss. "Sorry, that's insensitive of me." Deos then looked around for an empty flower pot, which puzzles both Frisk and Toriel, he answers their confusion "Before we leave, I need to do something before the exit into the rest of the underground." He gives an amulet to Frisk "It's a dimensional pocket amulet, it'll allow Toriel to hide from those that might recognize her, she'll be able to perceive the world around her as an astral projection, but she can only be seen and heard by those with second sight or have a personal connection with her" Toriel sighs with relief, she was worried about that, he bows "Excuse me".

He walks down the long corridor and into the chamber where in front of him is Flowey, a sociopathic flower created from an experiment that went badly wrong, Flowey had an expression of confusion and then switched to his happy expression "Howdy, I'm...".

Deos cuts him off "I know who you are, Flowey...and I know what you've tried to do and what you intend to do, the sharing of LOVE, the 'friendliness pellets' and what you intend to do towards the end, although that's mostly to do with how you ended up like that". He briefly points at him to punctuate that statement

Flowey is as amused as he is puzzled by this "So you know who I am, you're no ordinary human, I can tell that, where's that other human? The one with that old hag?" He is then hit by an invisible force "Oww! What was that for?!"

Deos isn't amused by this "Less of the insults please..."

Flowey sounds irritated "A human with magic?! That's never happened before! What the..."

Deos ignored that, as he gets to the point of why he's talking with Flowey alone "...Forgot about my order, haven't you?...either that or you've never heard of me. I'll get to the point Flowey as I don't want to keep the others waiting, I have a proposition for you, something that can solve your...soulless problem."

This intrigues Flower "Go on, I'm listening..."

Deos shows nothing on his face, but he finds this promising that Flowey is at least open to diplomacy, if it's something that suits him, he's hoping that he's that co-operative after he's explained his proposition...

* * *

 **Will Flowey be convinced to help them out and how will Toriel react to Flowey, after he tried to kill Frisk? Find out in Chapter 4: Bone Idleness.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bone Idleness

**Previously: Deos, the Red Mage was able to persuade Toriel, former Queen of monsters to come with both him and Frisk to accept some responsibility that she apparently wasn't, to face her fears and to learn what happened to the other humans that fell and were killed...as she found out what happened to the first one that fell, she also did it due to her new bond with Frisk...before they left the ruins, Deos had a proposition for Flowey, a homicidal sociopath of a flower who previously tried to kill Frisk...**

* * *

 **(Ruins)**

Deos has finished talking about his proposition to Flowey, who was offering no indication of his mood "So...what do you say about that?"

Flowey angrily replied "Alright, I'm in, but I'm not doing it for any of you, you've got that!"

Deos then lifted him up with magic and placed him in the flower pot, along with some dirt. "Before you say anything, Flowey, it's necessary to make sure we know where you are."

Flowey rolls his 'eyes' at this "Yeah yeah, I know that you don't trust me, I don't blame ya."

"Deos?" said Toriel as she and Frisk followed him to his location "You were taking some time and..." she sees Flowey and readies her pyromancy, Deos holds out his hand.

"It's alright, Toriel, it appears that Flowey now has similar business to us, it's now within his best interest to not try to kill Frisk again."

Flowey looks apathetic towards this "Yeah, whatever..."

Toriel calms down and her paws cease to be alight "Very well, as long as you aren't hostile towards us, I will trust you."

"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to go somewhere?" Flowey said, he had a point in this case.

"You're right, Flowey, let's head outside" Deos said, then he stops and looks at Frisk "I've been wanting to ask you something, Frisk...are you a boy or a girl?" This makes Frisk nervous and unable to speak, this is not lost on the others "On second thoughts, you don't have to answer that, it's clearly a sensitive subject..." he looks as Toriel "You might want to enter the amulet right now, before we enter the rest of the Underground. She nods and activates the amulet and she disappears from sight and then reappears as a transparent boss monster. "How is it, Toriel?"

"Strange...but only you and Frisk is able to see me." Toriel said as she is getting used to this sensation.

"As far as I'm aware, there might be at least one other that can see or hear you, we won't know until we encounter such individuals". Deos replied, while Flowey is impatient with them.

"LET'S GO ALREADY!" Frisk nods at Flowey's violent outburst.

"Okay..." They then open the door that leads to Snowdin, a frigid part of the underground filled with trees, snow and ice.

 **(Snowdin)**

He looks left immediately as they exit the ruins, he then examines a bush with a puzzled look from Frisk and Toriel with a look of indifference from Flowey, he sees a hidden camera "The Royal Scientist is already watching us...good, we'll be stopping off at her lab before we get to our final destination."

Flowey is angered by this "GOOD?! You really are an idiot, if you think that meeting her is a good thing...well, you'll find out how much of a mess she is!"

Toriel is confused by this, clearly much has changed since she decided to isolated herself from monsterkind, last time she was outside the ruins, the Royal Scientist was male. They are then stopped by a sinister sounding male voice "Turn around...don't you know how to greet a new pal?" they do so and Frisk is reaching out to shake this stranger's hand and a comedic sound is made, as Frisk and Toriel in her astral form laughs at this "Whoopee cushion in the hand, It's ALWAYS funny." they are then able to see this stranger, he's a skeleton that's about Frisk's height with a blue hoodie, white shirt, black shorts and...pink slippers.

Flowey is annoyed with what is now happening "Oh great, it's smiley trashbag..."

"I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton." He sounded fairly laid back, Deos can see that Sans is clearly less dedicated to his job than the dog monster that he now has the job.

"I now...I also know a promise you made to the one who lives on the other side of this door."

Sans then said something that surprised all of them "you mean that goat lady that is next to you?"

Toriel then spoke, knowing that this skeleton can hear her in that form "You can see me?!"

"Yep, and I can hear you as well, so that's what you look like..." Sans said, Deos was thinking to himself, does Sans know who Toriel is, beyond the obvious, or is he able to figure that out based on the Delta Rune on her robe? He decided that it was too soon to ask.

"My name is Toriel, I am pleased to finally meet you, although I wasn't thinking of meeting you like this." She looks down at herself briefly "In fact, I did not intend to leave here at all, but these two were quite persuasive."

Flowey was slightly annoyed "That's one way of putting it."

"She's in a pocket dimension that exists in that amulet, although she can perceive the world around it as an astral projection, I know that you have both a greater perception than most AND a personal connection to her, either of which is how you can see her and I also know that you promised her that you'd protect any human that came out of these ruins." He walked away from the camera and then took his mask off "It's the reason why you didn't attack the two of us on sight."

"Yeah, I did say that, you two humans seem okay and I couldn't say no to a lady that laugh at my jokes, as for you..." He looks at Flowey with hollow eye sockets and switches to a grave tone of voice "Make any move on these two and you'll regret it." He then switches back to normal "Actually...I have something that you could help me with."

Deos puts his mask back on and completes that thought "You want to make Papyrus feel better by having Frisk, that's his name by the way, appear in front of him because he wants to capture a human because unlike you, he can't catch a break." This makes Toriel and Sans laugh, Deos narrows his eyes while briefly having a tired voice "Yeah, I know what I said...you also want us to know that although he's a human-hunting fanatic, he sucks at being threatening."

They were all surprised by this, Flowey was most vocal about this "HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

Deos looked at Flowey "I've seen what has happened and what could happen in all their variations, but even the best of these seem bittersweet...so after seeing Frisk on the missing person's page, I had to...write myself into the plot, I have a number of objectives down here, breaking the barrier is just one of them, another one involves Flowey, which he has agreed to help us for his own selfish reasons."

Flowey nodded "Yeah, what he said" he said indifferently.

Sans then turned to the path ahead "Good to know...we gotta go, can't keep my bro waitin'"

They walk along the path follow that skeletal sentry with only Deos knowing what's going to happen, although the ripple effect caused by his involvement might cause some variations, he doesn't expect it to become too great, but he has to prepare as best as possible for any significant deviations, although one thing that he is certain about Sans: he knows more than he's saying, he's just less open about it...

* * *

 **How will they deal with Papyrus and what about the rest of the Order of Seven? Did you believe that they were forgotten about after the second episode? Find out in Chapter 5: Great Annoyances.**


	5. Chapter 5: Great Annoyances

**Previously: Flowey agreed to assist Deos, Frisk and Toriel with their individual missions in return for a proposition known fully to both of them, after examining the hidden surveillance that the Royal Scientist has left outside, they are then met by Sans the Skeleton, the (seemingly lazy) sentry just outside the ruins, the same sentry that had promised Toriel to protect any human that walked out of the ruins, he and Frisk then agreed to be a part of Sans' scheme to make his brother, Papyrus, feel better...by their lack of refusal.**

* * *

 **(Snowdin)**

They walk to Sans' sentry post, it was nicely maintained and nearby is...

"Quick, hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Sans said, Frisk does so, while Deos and Toriel don't feel the need to hide as Deos is hidden behind his getup and Toriel can't be seen or heard by Papyrus. Then walking into view is "The Great" Papyrus, a 1980's Saturday Morning cartoon villain with a moral inversion and Asperger's Syndrome, the brother who actually has ambitions and takes his job seriously, this is probably the most important person in Sans' life...even if he's dressed in his "Battle Body", which appears more style over substance. "Sup, bro?"

Papyrus looks annoyed "YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP,' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T...RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!

Deos interrupts them "He was about to inform you that he's received word of a human in the area, it's fairly recent, isn't that right, Sans?"

Sans was surprised by this "Y-yeah, I was told that there was a human up ahead, if we're quick, we might catch up to them."

This excites Papyrus "WOWIE! YOU'RE FINALLY TAKING YOUR JOB SERIOUSLY! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GETTING LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!...AND WHO ARE YOU?" He looked at Deos "I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU AROUND BEFORE!"

"I am Deos, I've come from an out of the way part of the underground, it was pretty isolated, I guess that it was a dark way to live..."

Sans makes a badum-ching, which annoys Papyrus "UGH! YOU'VE BEEN HANGING AROUND SANS, HAVEN'T YOU?!"

Deos has some minor irritations to his voice "Sorry, that wasn't on purpose, that's been happening a ton lately."

...and right on cue "A Skele-ton?" Sans makes another badum-ching, much to the annoyance of Papyrus.

"SANS! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! A HUMAN IS IN THE AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE A HUMAN! I NEED TO TRACK THE HUMAN DOWN BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DOES! RESPECT...RECGONITION...JOINING THE ROYAL GUARD! IT'S ALL SO CLOSE."

"Yeah, you go ahead, I catch you up, I want to tidy up my station before we're snowed in." Sans makes yet another badum-ching.

"SANS!..." Papyrus is losing his patience, Deos can see that clearly.

"You might want to get to your puzzles before your head explodes with how much you're being annoyed by the constant irritations that you have today."

"INDEED, I SHALL DEOS!...AND SANS!...PUT A LITTLE MORE, 'BACKBONE' INTO IT!"

Deos signs and shakes his head "Save the bad jokes for your brother..."

This makes Papyrus laugh "NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" and after a brief pause he comes back for a brief "HEH!".

Frisk then comes out of hiding, Toriel was laughing at this exchange between them, although Papyrus couldn't hear her "That was the most fun I've had since I've met you, Sans!"

"I had to improvise, since Deos here added some material of his own". Sans said.

"It was not meant to be funny or irritating, depending on who you're thinking of. Now before we deal with the trials that Snowdin has in store for us, there's something that I want to find out before we move forward." he turns to Frisk and kneels "Frisk, I need to learn a little more about you, if you're willing, I need to touch that bandage and your stick, it might help explain why you don't talk that much." Frisk nodded and Deos then touched those two items and whatever Deos saw, it was too much for him to keep in, he hugged Frisk with tears in his eyes. "You've had it the worst so far!..." Toriel came out of the Dimensional Pocket Amulet to join in the hug session.

"I'll go on ahead, I don't want to keep Papy waiting." Sans said as he went ahead, feeling that he'd only get in the way of this, Flowey just watched this annoyance, waiting for them to be done before they move on, he was left outside of earshot so that he didn't say anything upsetting towards Papyrus, meanwhile...

 **(Ebott City)**

Neil, the Light Blue Mage is sitting outside drinking coffee and having a sandwich in his Light blue buttoned shirt and white pants. He's visibly worried about Frisk, whom he reported was missing, he had heard that the other children were causing that child some problems, but he thought that he could resolve the issue with enough time, unfortunately Frisk wasn't as patient as him. Then he saw Cali, he had called upon her non-magical skills from time to time, skills that he lacked, she looked visibly angry.

"That inconsiderate...UGH!" Neil saw this behaviour in the children that he was responsible for, but he rarely had to deal with it in the fully grown.

"Is something wrong, Cali?"

"Yes, NEIL! Deos knows where Frisk is and he's down there now, all he did was give me a message and instructions of what to do next! Could he not have waited for me, we're in this together?"

Neil can understand her anger towards Deos, although he treads carefully with this as he doesn't want to make her anger worse. "Yes, his behaviour can be annoying sometimes, but he wouldn't do this to intentionally annoy..." He then reacted in surprise when he remembered a specific part of her side of the conversation "WHAT? Did you say that Deos has found Frisk?!"

"YES!"

"At least we can hope that he's caught up with that child, we know two things that he intends to do there, we were all involved in that at some point during the development of it, but there are some things that he's kept hidden."

"I know! That's why I'm heading to his apartment, I have a spare key that he told me about, we each knew the code, we just didn't know which one it was, the rest is in that drawer, you know the one."

Neil has a look of worry and then he and Cali look to the side of them "Yeah, the one that he makes sure we don't open when he's there" they find the voice coming from Paula, she was listening in on their conversation and was in her ECPD uniform, she kept her hair in a bun when on duty and had an appearance which hinted Spanish descent, but that wasn't something that people paid much attention to around Ebott City. "So where is this missing child?"

Cali had calmed down somewhat, but was still angry "Under Mt. Ebott..."

Paula had a look of dread "Oh..."

Neil then expanded on Cali's brief statement "Don't worry, Deos is down there right now, he felt a need to leave hastily, only having time to leave a message for Cali to pick up" Cali grunts at this "As for the specifics of why, at least one of us will need to ask him about that."

"That's my next stop, I'll also need to update the others about this and I'll let you know what I've found out, I am NOT looking forward to that..." Cali said with a hint of disgust.

Neil understands what she meant "Oh...you're talking about our inside source, aren't you?"

Cali looks disgusted "Yes...I dislike most of them because they're 'accessories to murder' as Deos put it, but THAT one...I dislike most of all, she's so...secretive!"

Paula knows what she means by 'secretive' as she is capable of detecting the consequences of the actions of others or bad karma, a useful ability in her line of work "You're telling me! What she's done is weighing heavily on her, although it's not something she did to intentionally cause harm or destroy, no more than whatever you did at one point."

This annoys Cali "What do you mean by that, Paula?..."

Paula raised her hands in response to this sudden hostile tone "I'm saying that you both got issues that you don't want to talk about with others, I respect that, if you feel like talking about it with anyone, why not someone who might understand your position better."

Neil, sensing the tense atmosphere, decided to change the subject "It might be a good idea to head to his apartment, that way our inside source can at least give us updates on their situation."

Cali, although she didn't like that possibility, agreed with Neil as even if Deos and Frisk wasn't there yet, she'd at least find out where they are. "Yeah, I'll keep you informed!" she storms away from them, Neil and Paula weren't at all surprised by this and decided not to draw attention to it, she had legitimate reason to be angry at Deos about this.

* * *

 **What will Cali find in that drawer that Paula mentioned? What has happened to Frisk, Deos and Toriel as they travel through the frigid part of the Underground known as Snowdin? Find out in Chapter 6: Cold Shoulders.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cold Shoulders

**Previously: Deos tried to put in a good word for Sans, only to annoy his brother Papyrus, then via his psychometry, he found out more about Frisk's past than he was prepared for. Meanwhile on the surface, an angry Cali fills in Neil, the Light Blue mage, on the message that Deos has left, including where Frisk is, which was overheard by Paula, the Yellow mage. She then stormed off to Deos' Apartment to contact their inside source and find out what Deos has had planned besides what she already knows...**

* * *

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

Cali quickly enters Deos' apartment using the spare key that she found in the locker that she was directed to via a message on her phone. She still has an angry look on her face, but she's calmer than she was earlier. She opens the drawer and takes out the documents inside it. "Now, Deos...what have you been keeping from us?" She looks at the first page "Uh huh, we were just working on part of the barrier breaking plan earlier..." she then flips through to the next page "Yeah...we want to bring them back, although part of that I wasn't happy about." She then flips to the third page and then her eyes widen, she wasn't expecting this... "Deos, you're either a genius, insane or a complete idiot...at least you have a plan." she then flips to the fourth page and she then her body quakes in terror "No no no no no...you could've waited!" She then puts the documents away and boots up his machine, which has a custom setup that they worked on together, it's one end of the surface / underground communication link that they were able to setup, she activates the link, places a headset on her head and starts talking "Hi, It's Cali...I know that you weren't expecting me to talk to me, but there's been a change of plans, there's something that I need to ask you."

A nerdy female voice was then heard from the headset "H-hey, did I m-miss anything, you wanted to talk to m-me?"

Cali rolled her eyes, she knows that she's been hiding something for some time, but she focuses on the task at hand "Deos is there now in the underground, what's happened so far?"

"O-oh, right, yeah...if he's the g-guy wearing a r-red cloak, he's currently in S-Snowdin and he's w-with a little human and he's met Sans."

Cali looks irritated "Ugh...well, he had it coming, he rushed there quickly and only left me a message on my phone. Can you keep me updated on their progress, at least until he gets to Hotland? I'll be silent for a few minutes while I make something to drink, so tell me when I get back"

"S-sure Cali, I n-need the distraction".

Cali then took the headset off and made herself some tea, she had a strong dislike towards the monsters, but SHE was one she disliked most of all! She was just so...secretive, she was hiding something and not just from her. Why was she afraid to ask about it? Was it because it reminded her of something?...

 **(Snowdin)**

Deos, Frisk, Flowey and an astral-form Toriel have encountered a box with a Tough Glove in it, which was around Frisk's size, so they put it on and put the stick away, but not in the box as Deos knew that they would need it later. Deos didn't talk much after he found out about Frisk's past. not a lot emotionally affects him like that, but when it does...it's plain for all to see.

"That Tough Glove is all for show for that wimp and do you need to cry a little more after..." Flowey said mockingly, he is suddenly lifted magically by an angry Deos.

"Are you going anywhere with this?" This suddenly scared Flowey in a way that no human has ever done.

"N-No, forget I said anything, okay!" Flowey was hoping that this would stop something painful from happening.

"Okay..." He lowered Flowey down slowly and Toriel was nervous.

"Deos, that was uncalled for, I know not who Flowey is this mean, but implying violence wasn't acceptable in front of my child." Deos shooks his head after Toriel spoke, he was still so full of emotion that he forgot that Frisk was watching.

"Sorry about that, there's still some after-effects...as for Flowey, other than certain emotions like anger, hate, sadistic pleasure and few other less helpful ones, he has no emotions. That's one thing that I'm here to remedy, although we need to get through Snowdin and that has its own problems...Frisk, I need you and the others to wait for an amount of time after I've gone ahead to avoid suspicion, don't worry, nothing will attack you on the way there."

"I will trust you, Deos." Toriel said. Frisk smiled at Deos to show that they trusted him as well, Flowey decided not to say anything...They all waited for a time and when they were sure that it was long enough, they followed Deos and saw that he was waiting with Sans and Papyrus, they were approaching those two skeletons mid-conversation.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..." Said Papyrus, as he and Sans switched between looking at Frisk and at each other going back and forth between Frisk and each other quicker, until finally stopping to look at Frisk and then turning their backs on them. "SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT...A HUMAN!?"

Sans didn't look that serious about it, as usual, they both turned to face Frisk "Uhhhh...actually I think that's a rock."

"What does a human look like?" Deos asked, fully getting into character.

"They're like us skeletons, except they have meat on their bones." Sans said, playing along with Deos.

"WAIT...IN FRONT OF THE ROCK LOOKS LIKE A SKELETON WITH MEAT ON THEIR BONES...IS THAT A HUMAN?" Papyrus said quietly.

"It seems that way, unless that's a good disguise...that's unlikely though." Deos replied just as quietly.

Flowey was annoyed "Yeah, this is a human alright, can't you idiots see that?!"

Papyrus ignored the insulting tone and was just excited "SANS, I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL...I'M GONNA..."

Flowey was fuming with anger "CAN YOU PLEASE SKIP THE SPEECH BEFORE SMILEY TRASHBAG IS BORED TO SLEEP?!"

Papyrus then regained his composure "WELL, SINCE YOU ASKED NICELY, TALKING FLOWER, I SHALL...'AHEM', HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!"

Flowey then switch to sarcasm "Oh no, what are they going to do? (!)"

"I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN. THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT." Papyrus said.

"You get a brain in that skull? (!)" Flowey said in an insulting manner, Frisk then tapped his head with a displeased look on their face. "Ow!"

"IN ANY CASE, CONTINUE...ONLY IF YOU DARE!" Papyrus said in a less then intimidating tone. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" He laughed in his usual way as he ran away and out of sight.

"Well, that went well." Sans said after a pause.

"He's certainly special..." Deos said nervously.

"That's ONE way of putting it." Said Flowey.

"Don't sweat it, I'll keep an eye-socket out for ya." Sans said as he winked...somehow. Deos didn't question that or the unnatural conditions of Snowdin.

"I trust that you will Sans." Toriel said as she and the others continued down the path and then encountered another outpost with a nearby sign that said "Absolutely NO MOVING!".

"There's a member of the Royal Guard nearby, let me deal with this one." Deos said. Toriel and Frisk were unsure what he meant, but Flowey was silently looking forward to it. They walked further down the path and were then stopped by a dog monster known as Doggo, he was wearing a tank-top and Arctic camo pants and was apparently smoking a dog biscuit.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving...for example, a human..." He gets his knife out "I'll make sure it..." Deos stops him in his tracks with a blast of magic that didn't appear to do any damage, he just felt like sleeping and was snoring in seconds.

Deos explained what he did to the others "Basic sleep spell, a dose that low won't keep him out for long, so we'd better get out of here before he wakes up".

"Agreed Deos, I admit...I would've come out and dealt with him myself, if you hadn't used that spell on him." Toriel said with relief in her voice.

"I know how much of a fiery temper you have." Deos said, which caused Toriel to laugh at that, making Deos shake his head.

"Ugh, can we get out of here already?..." Flowey said with annoyance in his voice.

They decide to comply with what Flowey wanted as Doggo won't be in as good a mood when he wakes up...

* * *

 **What else will Snowdin have in store for them? What other tricks does Deos have up his** **sleeve? What will Cali and the Order of Seven's inside source talk about while she's kept** **informed of Deos' progress, find out in Chapter 7: Dogs of LOVE.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dogs of LOVE

**Previously: Cali, reluctantly, made contact with the Order of Seven's inside source of info in the underground from the communications setup inside Deos' Apartment and found out some of the plans he's been keeping from the others. Meanwhile in the Underground, Papyrus is happy that he's found a human, unaware that he's miscounted by one and then Doggo is made to take a brief nap thanks to Deos magically inducing him to sleep..**.

* * *

 **(Snowdin)**

This next part of Snowdin was not that remarkable, a Snowdrake was practicing ice puns that belongs in a 1990's action movie that Sans would be proud of, which Frisk and Deos laughed at to improve his spirits (while Flowey kept silent to avoid an angry response from Deos, while Toriel was able to laugh as loud as she liked as not many could hear her in an astral form) and then they caught up with Sans and Papyrus with the "Invisible Electricity Maze"...which resulted in Papyrus giving the solution away after he forgot that Frisk had to be holding the orb for the shock to be received by them, after that, they proceeded onward to meet a rabbit-like monster...Frisk then overheard him.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling...It's the perfect weather for something cold..." Said the rabbit-like monster

"Actually no, it's the exact opposite." Deos said.

"OH! A CUSTOMER!" The rabbit-like monster shouted in surprise "Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just 15G!"

Frisk nodded and handed 15G over, Deos had a suggestion as this transaction was taking place "If you want your Nice Cream business to really take off, it might be a good idea to sell them somewhere...warmer than Snowdin."

"You really think so? Thanks for the advice! Have a super-duper day!" Said the Nice Cream vendor.

As the found a game involving a snowball, Toriel wanted to say something "Deos, do you really think that you could persuade Asgore to cease this insanity that he's ordered?"

Deos paused at this "There's no guarantee, but there is a possibility...a possibility that will increase if you're around, he misses you so deeply that if you were to stand between him and Frisk, any fight in him will disappear."

Toriel thinks about this "Yes...so he hasn't changed that much in all this time..."

Does looked at Toriel's Astral Form "Excuse me?"

"I was just talking to myself, we had best move on from here..." she then sees Frisk play with the snowball "He he, after Frisk is done playing."

They wait patiently for Frisk to be done with the game involving the snowball...Flowey just having a look of annoyance on him, he's just waiting this out. Deos then remembered the conversation and caught a hint of longing in her voice...as if she was missing him as well, despite what his order has resulted in.

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

Cali was texting the others on Deos' progress via her inside source, although something was still haunting her. "There, the others now have the info, they'll be sure to come here when they can. She said the next words quietly "...and give me a break from this."

"What was that last bit?" Her inside source asked.

"What do you know about demons?" Cali quickly asked back, somewhat unconvincingly.

"W-what? T-They're still on the surface?!" Said her inside source.

"Unfortunately, yes..." Cali said with some regret in her voice.

"You sound l-like you've fought at least one..." she said, before being rudely interrupted by Cali.

"Can we get back to the updates, I want to know where he is now!" This sudden outburst of aggression surprised both of them "Sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"T-that's alright, I d-don't know why I'm so n-nervous, I can't seem to help m-myself." the inside source said

"I guess we both have our secrets...I'm feeling ill just keeping it in and not my lunch...which was ruined thanks to Deos!" That last sentence had a hint of annoyance towards the end.

"Sounds l-like you hate him" she said with a tone of caution.

Cali sighs "No, Alphys, I don't hate him, I'm just annoyed with what's been happening, first I find that he's gone down to the underground without me or any of the others, then I...can we get back to how Deos and Frisk are doing?"

"S-sure, the thought of demons in the underground makes my scales crawl..." This makes Cali's eyes open wide.

"Did you just say scales?...I know you're a monster, so you can't be confused for human, but...are you reptilian?" Cali asked bluntly.

"Y-yeah..."

"S-Sorry, I should've asked sooner, let me know how we're doing." Cali said with a slight amount of embarrassment. She then awaited an update of their situation, unsure why she was acting hostile towards her for just being helpful, she has bouts of anger, her source of information in the underground has bouts of nervousness. Both appear to be connected to secrets that they're hiding, presumably from everyone...maybe they're more alike than either of them would like to admit, especially when she was nervous just then...

 **(Snowdin)**

Deos and Frisk went ahead and found a dog monster in armor, likely a member of the royal guard wielding a stone sword, as if they were something from a sandbox game, Deos had a bag of dog treats on him, which the dog monster lapped up, which allowed both him and Frisk to pet him continuously, making their neck stretch each time. This dog monster was then content to leave them alone, Frisk smiled at Deos for coming prepared. "Yes, Frisk, I understand dogs well enough to know how to make them less hostile, although the next two...will need more extreme measures, he takes out a vial of a yellow liquid, pours some of it onto a cloth and dabs it on Frisk and himself.

Toriel was worried at what he was doing "May I ask what you were putting on yourselves?"

Deos answered honestly "Dog pee".

"Ewwww" Frisk said with disgust.

"Deos!" Toriel said with a similar amount of disgust.

"As distasteful as it is, it's necessary to get past the two that's ahead" Deos said with some understanding of their disgust.

"I understand, but in future, please warn us when you're doing something like this." Toriel said.

"I shall" Deos replied, he left Flowey a safe distance from what's ahead "We'll come back once we've shaken them off" he said to reassure Flowey, he reacted with indifference. As they kept moving along the path and they were then stopped by two dog monsters who could speak.

"What's that smell? (Where's that smell?)" The male said, this was Dogamy and Dogaressa, a married dog couple, each members of the royal guard in robes with the hoods obscuring their faces and each other on the front, each equipped with matching axes.

"If you're a smell...(identify yoursmellf!)" Dogaressa said as they both sniffed out both of them throughly and then stopped in their tracks.

"Hmmm...there's that smell (All clear)" Dogamy said with relief in his voice.

"Be careful, fellow dog and puppy (humans can be everywhere)" Dogaressa said with the same relief.

They let them pass, Frisk then went back for Flowey "I can't believe that WORKED!"

"I am more relieved that it DID work...despite how disgusting it was. I can't stop thinking about that food that was frozen to that table on the way there. Was that what Papyrus does when he's not doing this?" Toriel said with concern.

"Yes...he's a lethal chef, even Smiley Trashbag avoids staying around for dinner, although he's careful to not hurt his feelings. Fat load of good that is!" Flowey said in his usual nihilistic tone.

"That's another reason why I wanted you to come with us, you could help him to make his cooking...at least edible." Deos said, he knew that he'd have to tell her this at some point. Flowey laughed at this idea.

"I'd be happy to help improve things between Sans and his brother." Toriel said with delight, it would seem that she's glad that she was persuaded to leave the ruins.

"I'm sure that you are, Toriel. I can trust you to teach him what he needs to know, in order to achieve the results that he'll be happy with, I'm sure that it should come easy for you with your vast experience on that subject." Deos said.

Frisk nods at this and spoke "I can't wait to see what you can do, goat mom." this surprises them as they proceeded towards their next destination.

* * *

 **What else awaits Deos and Frisk in their journey through Snowdin? Will their tricks run** **out before they reach a settlement and what are Cali and Dr Alphys hiding. Find out in** **Chapter 8: Secrets - Over and Under.**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets - Over and Under

**Previously: In their journey through Snowdin, they were met with bad puns, simple puzzles (made simpler by Papyrus' incompetence) they also encountered a badly positioned vendor of frozen treats, and a few dogs that were evaded by a couple of methods (one more disgusting than the other) and the thought of delivering cooking lessons to Papyrus is something that Toriel is looking forward to...**

* * *

 **(Snowdin)**

There wasn't much to say about what followed the married dog couple, a series of puzzles where before them, Deos decided to let Frisk solve them on their own as it's fun for them, Toriel agreed with him, Flowey didn't help Frisk, because he wanted to see Frisk fail at them...which they didn't. (much to his disappointment) In fact, the tile puzzle... didn't work properly or at least...it didn't appear to. Then they encountered a number of snow poffs...Deos stops, which causes the others who have legs to stop with him.

"Why did you stop, Deos?" asked Toriel

"There's a member of the Royal Guard nearby in hiding...Frisk, do you have that stick?"

Frisk nodded.

"Then you might want to be ready to...play fetch. This time, YOU have the non-violent solution"

"Whatever, you're not going to be able to solve all your problems the wimpy way." Flowey said in his usual nihilistic way.

"Kill or be killed? Sound familiar? (!)" Deos said mockingly.

"Yeah! When are you gonna learn that being a little punching bag is gonna get both of you killed?!" Flowey said angrily.

"I'm not going to let Frisk do any fighting, if I can help it, I prefer to not kill and..." Deos said calmly.

"NO! DON'T COMPLETE THAT SENTENCE! THAT'S NOT HOW THIS WORLD WORKS!" Flowey said with added venom.

"Sorry, did I touch upon a sensitive subject?" Deos asked, without giving any indication to his mood.

"Let's just play with the dog and get this over with." Flowey said quietly.

They then move towards the Snow Poff that's in their way and revealing itself is a dog that looks harmless, it barked at them and then revealed itself as Greater Dog, one of the Royal Guard with a large spear to attack with and in a suit of magic armor.

"Here doggy" Frisk waves a stick around Greater Dog making it excited and they threw the stick away "Fetch!" Greater Dog then runs out of its armor and runs after the stick and brings it back to Frisk "Good doggy!" they then pet Greater dog a few times and satisfied, Greater dog licks Frisk and walks away from them...backwards.

Deos looked at Flowey, who had a look of confusion "You seem surprised?"

"What...ARE YOU?! You know what's coming, you have this magic power that most humans I've met don't have and you're able to get past monsters without killing them!" Flowey said in both a confused and frustrated tone of voice.

"I'm someone who doesn't want either of us" Looking at Frisk briefly "...to confirm their worst fears about humans, I often find that lethal force is as excessive in some situations as it is unnecessary."

Toriel could sense that the atmosphere was tense, so she decided to interrupt them "What is next for us to deal with, Deos?"

"Just a trap that I need to convince Papyrus to turn off and then we're in Snowdin Town, it's probably one of the largest settlements in the underground outside of New Home in Hotland." Deos said and he noticed that Toriel looked angry when New Home was brought up. "I'd learn a bit more about the situation before you judge him, there are a lot of gaps in your knowledge, such as how the other five died, how close to the edge Asgore's mental state is, since dealing with the consequences of an order made out of anger and grief and how it's affected the underground." Deos said in an understanding tone.

"It isn't just him that's made a grave error of judgment, has he?" Toriel said with a hint of regret in her voice.

"There's nothing we can do about what has already happened, unfortunately, but we can do something about what happens to Frisk." Deos said.

"You are right, Deos...what did you mean that you won't allow Frisk to do any fighting?" Toriel said in a suspicious tone.

"It's because they're a pacifist, they're a child and it would upset both of you if they did fight, I'll do it for them. You've got to know me a little, do you believe that I would use lethal force against those in the way?" Deos asked

"No...I see that you want to improve their attitudes about humans and killing them will not do anything, except confirm them." Toriel answered.

Deos moved ahead and the others followed, they found the bridge that leads to artificial lights that can only be Snowdin Down, waiting for them is Sans and Papyrus. "HUMAN!" said Papyrus.

Deos then interrupted him "Is this going to be a gauntlet full of deadly weapons that have a slim margin of error, because if that's the case, it's not a puzzle, it's an unfair gauntlet of DEATH! Is that something worthy of The Great Papyrus?"

Sans said "He's got you there, Papy."

Papyrus gasped and then said "YOU'RE RIGHT, THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR IS TOO UNFAIR AND NOT WORTHY OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Deos was briefly bemused by this overconfidence "Right...can you wait in your house, please? We need to talk about something and bring Sans as well, this concerns him as well."

Papyrus was then intrigued by this "WHAT REQUIRES THE ATTENTION OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS?..."

Deos was evasive "Please wait at your home and you'll find out...and bring Sans as well, this concerns him as well."

Papyrus said "I SHALL WAIT AT MY HOME, COME SANS!" He then picks Sans up, with Sans resigned to his fate.

Toriel looked nervous "I guess that this is where I come in, what do you want me to do?"

Deos looked at Toriel "You just come out of the Dimensional Pocket Amulet when I throw my smoke bomb and play along with your part of the intro, after that...help him out as best you can." They then walked into Snowdin Town...

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

Cali had just received another update with the present situation and she started to loosen up slightly "Aww...I wanted to play with the doggies..."

"I-Is this how a lot of humans act t-towards them?" Alphys said.

"More or less...where are they, now that they're past that doggy?"

"Oh r-right...they're in S-Snowdin Town, they s-shouldn't get too much t-trouble there." Alphys said nervously.

"Ugh...excuse me" she stayed silent as some pain of unknown cause was occuring "Sorry, I don't know what happened." She strained to think of something to say" I'm such a wreck, aren't I?!" Cali shouted.

"You're d-dealing with it a l-lot more than I am, s-sometimes I j-just curl up on t-the floor and d-don't get up for a w-while." Alphys said more nervously than normal.

"Can you just calm down already! I'm having a hard time understanding you, I'd get more sense out of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 that my niece gets me to watch, she actually likes that!" Cali said with a mix of anger and frustration, due to a combination of Dr. Alphys and the memory of what she had to put up with from her younger niece.

"WHAT?! How can she have such bad taste?! I'd like to meet the people in charge of that and give 'em a dose of lightning magic, I might not be that strong, but it'll be strong enough to make them scream!..." She stopped when she wasn't hearing anything from Cali after a few seconds, Cali then giggled at this exchange with Alphys joining in, their mutual dislike of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 and something else...

"I've just noticed..." Cali said with a smile on her face, something that hasn't happened while talking with Alphys before "You didn't stutter once during that nerd rage."

"R-really?" Alphys was surprised with this "So that's w-what it's called...what d-do you t-think of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?" Alphys was slight more nervous about asking that.

"MUCH better, at least that wasn't torture..." Cali heard a buzz coming from the front door "I'll be right back" she then heard Lara, the Blue Mage coming from outside.

"Cali, I heard about what happened, I thought that you could use some help" Said Lara with a slightly Irish accent.

"The doors open, come right in." Cali said as she buzzed Lara in, she was a little annoyed by this as she wasn't expecting the others to be here so soon. a little earlier, she would've welcomed the interruption, but now...she was starting to question her stance on what she once considered to be her least favorate monsters.

* * *

 **How will Toriel's cooking lesson go with Papyrus? How will this help with getting closer to**  
 **Asgore? What is Lara's purpose to visiting Cali at Deos' place? Find out in Chapter 9:**  
 **Orange Insight.**


	9. Chapter 9: Orange Insight

Previously: Frisk plays with Greater Dog, much to their happiness and then they meet with Sans and Papyrus just outside the entrance to Snowdin Town and Papyrus was persuaded to wait for them with Sans at their home, which is a part of Deos' plan, one which Toriel is a key part of it...meanwhile on the surface, Cali is receiving more updates on Deos and Frisk's situation and then she and Dr. Alphys appeared to be speaking on more friendly terms, then Lara, the Blue Mage, visited Cali while she's keeping the others updated to what is happening in the underground...

* * *

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

Cali is letting Lara examine her in Deos' bedroom, so that Alphys can't overhear them. Lara, the Blue Mage is a mix of Irish and Asian descent, she's a doctor who on a basic level can intuitively know when something is physically wrong with someone, although she still does the usual tests to make sure, her Integrity is well known both to her colleges and the rest of the Order of Seven. Lara is confused with what she sees.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Cali, all that I know is that there's nothing physically wrong with you." Lara said with a strong tone of confusion.

"So, it's all in my head?" Cali asked Lara.

"It seems so, I'm probably not the kind that you should be talking about that kind of thing, that's more Alec's area." Lara said in a more cheerful manner.

"He'll probably come by at some point today, I'd appreciate if..." Cali said in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry, this info is confidential" Lara said professionally.

"Thanks, Lara." Cali said with relief.

They both walked to the communication link and Lara put on the headset "Hi Dr. Alphys, how are things in the underground?"

"L-Lara? Uh...n-not a lot of things have c-changed, although t-things have c-changed a little since D-Deos turned up." Dr. Alphys said.

"I wasn't amused by his rash action, but he must've had his reasons." Lara said, then she picked up her phone as it was vibrating and she read a message and she was alarmed "Sorry, I have to go now, house call, bye Alphys."

"B-bye Lara" Dr Alphys said.

"Bye, Cali." Lara said and Cali waved at her as she let herself out.

"Alphys, do you have anyone that you...like, as in REALLY like, that you would make the time to spend time with?" Lara said in the friendly tone that she spoke to her in earlier.

"W-why do you ask?" Dr. Alphys said in a more suspicious tone.

"Okay, I'll be honest, I've disliked you for different reasons to the other monsters, you're so...secretive. Isn't there someone that you can open up to?" Cali said.

"W-well, t-there is someone." Dr Alphys said.

Dr Alphys had Cali's full attention as she started to like talking with that scaly scientist.

 **(Snowdin Town)**

Deos, Flowey and Toriel waited patiently for Frisk to be done in the shop, they came out with Cinnamon Bunnies and had a "Manly" Bandana on their head. They then so some punches straight out of a martial arts production. Toriel giggled at this cute behaviour, Deos had no indication of his mood. "Some might think that you're a boy with that getup, but I know your gym teacher and she has been known to wear something similar during her off hours...can I touch those two items, so that was can find out what happened to that child?"

Frisk nodded and Deos touched the "Manly" Bandana and the Tough Glove and receives a lot of information on the child with the Orange Soul, he was a rough child who got into fights a lot, he got into trouble until one day, he did something so unforgivable to his father, he was kicked out, he then climbed Mt. Ebott to disappear as he didn't want to be found by anyone, he was found by Toriel in the ruins, he snuck out of Toriel's home and in his case, Sans' predecessor wasn't stationed that time, so he got further than the Light Blue Soul child, although he was eventually killed by what appears to be Snowdrake's mom and a more formless monster, although he didn't go down without a fight and caused her to fall off the edge.

"That child was killed by Snowdrake's mother and a monster that was more...slimy, although he didn't go down without a fight and it appears that she was knocked over the edge somewhere between the door to the ruins and Snowdin Town" Deos said after he broke the link between the Orange Soul child's items and himself.

Toriel wasn't surprised by his last stand against Snowdrake's mom, but she thought about Snowdrake, his mother was gone and he didn't seem to have any knowledge of what happened to her. "Would it make a difference to him whether or not the souls were taken by his hand or not?" Toriel said without any hint of emotion, Deos knew that she was talking about Asgore.

"I doubt it, although what I've planned might help him deal with that." Deos replied quiet enough for the rest of Snowdin Town to not hear them. "Let's not keep Sans and Papyrus waiting."

"Agreed." Toriel said, they then walked to the house where Sans and Papyrus lived on the edge of Snowdin, they knocked on the door and Sans opened the door

"Come in, let's get this started, I hope you know what you're doing." They walk into the house and Papyrus is getting everything ready in the kitchen, he looks at Toriel in her astral form "Ready, Tori?".

"I am ready." Toriel said, Frisk sat down with Flowey on the couch, they were watching what Deos has planned, Papyrus then walked out of the kitchen.

"DEOS...WHO HAVE YOU BROUGHT TO GIVE ME COOKING LESSONS?!" he gasps "IS IT YOU?!"

"No Papyrus, I'm about to summon someone who does." He does a stupid pose "Come to me, ancient mistress of the culinary arts! This skeleton is in need of your aid! Come forth, Toriel!" at that point, he threw a smoke bomb at the floor and once the smoke cleared, Toriel appeared and Papyrus was wide mouthed in awe at her appearance.

"Hello Papyrus, your brother has told me about you." Toriel said with a smile on her face.

Papyrus gasped again "YOU SUMMONED AN ASGORE CLONE!"

Toriel looks bemused by this statement, Deos corrected him "No, she isn't, for a start, she's a woman." He pointed at her head "She has smaller horns."

"You and Tori had better get to work, Papy." Sans said.

"INDEED, BROTHER! COME TORIEL, LET THE LESSON BEGIN!" Papyrus said as he and Toriel entered the kitchen.

"I think that she'll greatly improve his cooking." Deos said.

"You really think so? How good do you think it will be?" Sans asked.

"Good enough for you to eat it" Deos replied.

Sans' eye sockets went hollow and his voice sounded grave with what he said next "Are you trying to kill me?"

Deos was surprised by his sudden hostile tone "No...do you not trust Toriel?"

Sans's eye sockets went back to normal "Yeah...sorry about that, you'll be eating it too, right?"

"Yeah, it's only fair...I have medicine for both me and Frisk, in case it does go wrong as a precaution." Deos said.

They listened to what was going on in the kitchen as Papyrus was taking in Toriel's instructions, while speaking in his usual loud and confident manner, Deos was hoping that this would make the next bit easier for them.

After a while the Spaghetti (with sauce obviously) was done and was served to Sans, Deos and Frisk. Deos generated an illusion to conceal his true form as he pulled enough of his mask away to be able to eat, he sampled his first...she knew what Papyrus was capable of making and it wasn't that good, at least on his own, but with Toriel's instruction...he turned to Sans and Frisk and nodded to each of them. This assured them that it was safe, they started on theirs as Toriel and Papyrus watched.

"WELL, BROTHER?...HOW IS IT?" Papyrus said eagerly.

"It's actually quite good, Papy. I'm only surprised that it didn't take you sooner to get this great." Frisk nodded, signifying that they agree with him.

"What about you, Deos? how do you think Papyrus did?" Toriel asked.

"Something to truly consider great." Deos said honestly.

"WOWIE! FINALLY, SOMEONE LIKES MY COOKING! I HAVE THE MISTRESS OF THE CULINARY ARTS TO THINK FOR, SHE AIDED IN UNLOCKING THE POTENTIAL OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus said with a lot of happiness in his voice and for good reason.

"Thank you, Papyrus." Toriel said.

"So, what now?" Deos asked.

"I AM CONFLICTED! I WANT TO CAPTURE THIS HUMAN AND THEN BE ACCEPTED INTO THE ROYAL GUARD! YET...THEY LIKE MY COOKING!" Papyrus said, with a look of uncertainty regarding what he wanted to do.

"Then let them pass, if it weren't for them, your potential wouldn't be unlocked." Deos said

"'Sides, Tori has gotten close to that kid, it would get you on her bad side, if you tried anything. Do you really wanna do that, after all she did for you?" Sans said, he suspects what Deos has in mind.

"UGH!...YOU ARE RIGHT, I CAN'T BE UNGRATEFUL FOR YOUR HELP! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL LET YOU PASS, HUMAN! I SHALL NOT STAND IN YOUR WAY! " Papyrus said, Frisk hugged Papyrus and then Deos removed his mask, Papyrus looked surprised, the others were not "DEOS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE ANOTHER HUMAN?!"

"It's because I wanted nobody to die" Deos said, which provoked laughs from Sans and Toriel and annoyed Papyrus "Sorry, I'm not doing this on purpose...We all have business with a certain fuzzy pushover, that includes Flowey who is waiting outside because he didn't need to be involved, if you did capture either myself or Frisk, that's their name by the way, they would be killed for the last soul, do you want either of us to die knowing that we like your cooking?"

"NO, I CAN'T LET EITHER OF YOU DIE!" Papyrus said, he sounded both shocked and disturbed.

"Besides there's another way, one which will not only right a few wrongs, but will make any other human deaths unnecessary" Deos said. He then proceeded to explain to Sans and Papyrus the background of his order, their role in their imprisonment under Mt. Ebott and what he's there to do, this will take some time, due to a combination of the events between then and now, as well as the unintentional bad puns that will annoy Papyrus.

* * *

 **This is the end of one part of their journey, but what awaits them on the next** **part of it? Find out in Chapter 10: Dampened Paths**


	10. Chapter 10: Dampened Paths

**Previously: Cali finds out from Lara, the Blue Mage, that what she is suffering from is not** **caused by anything physical, after a brief conversation with Dr. Alphys, she leaves Deos'** **Apartment and then Cali and Dr. Alphys talk about who she can open up to in the underground.** **Meanwhile in Snowdin, Deos finds out from the items of the Orange Soul child that he was** **killed by a slimy monster and Snowdrake's mom, although he appeared to have knocked her over** **the edge before he died. Then they went straight to the home of Sans and Papyrus, so that** **Toriel could give him cooking lessons, the results of which made him happy and open to** **letting both Frisk and Deos pass without a fight.**

* * *

 **(Sans and Papyrus' House)**

Both Sans and Papyrus heard what Deos has to say, Papyrus has his mouth open by the end of it and Sans didn't look too bothered about it.

"Welp, if I didn't know that you were some human magic user, I'd think you've lost it. Hard to believe that that's the real reason why you predecessors trapped us down here." Sans said.

"YOU'RE HERE TO HELP US? I THOUGHT THAT HUMANS WERE BAD AND WANTED US ALL DEAD!" Papyrus said.

"Events are not as black and white as they might appear...I've started to learn that as I head closer to the Capital." Toriel said in a conflicted tone.

Frisk hugged Toriel, this made her smile, the bond between them was obvious to each other.

"You might want to become astral again, Toriel, we need to move forward, Asgore is waiting." said Deos

"Yes..." Toriel spoke with a hint of hate in her voice, although it's unclear to Deos who that hate is directed at... "It was nice to finally meet you, Papyrus, I am sure that we'll both meet again at some point after I'm done with my business in the Capital." She then entered the Dimensional Pocket Amulet and reappeared in an astral form.

"Waterfall is ahead, right?" Deos asked the skeleton brothers.

"INDEED, IT IS, DEOS! IT IS ALSO THE HOME OF THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, UNDYNE! SHE WILL NOT BE AS FRIENDLY TO EITHER OF YOU!" Papyrus said.

"Yes...that could be a problem..." Deos said with a hint of caution in his voice.

"You're tellin' me! She chased me from Snowdin to Hotland just for catchin' me sleep on the job. Sans said, still scared of even thinking about it, Frisk doesn't too happy at that thought either.

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO LAZY, BROTHER!" said Papyrus.

"If that's what she does to her own, I can guess what she'll do to us will be worse...well, I have a few things ready that might be able to incapacitate her." Deos said.

"PERHAPS A PLATE OF MY SPAGHETTI WILL LIGHTEN HER MOOD!" Papyrus said with optimism in his voice.

"Papy, your cooking might be better than it was, but it ain't THAT good, 'sides, she might not like it that Tori did better than her, it'd wound her pride." Sans said.

"YOU ARE RIGHT, SANS! I CANNOT DO THAT TO HER!" Papyrus said with a look of shock on his face.

"Well, I'll deal with her if it comes to that." Deos said and as he put his mask back on and just as he was about to walk out, he turned to the skeleton brothers "Bye, I'm sure that we'll meet again...certainly you Sans, I know what's ahead...quite a few jobs to be lazy at and a change of scenery"

The skeleton brothers wave silently, while Papyrus looks at Sans, he has some questions for his brother once the others leave...Deos picks up Flowey, who overheard all that was going on and as he walked to the boundary between Snowdin and Waterfall, carrying Flowey "You're making this boring, you know that! Diplomacy and tricks?! They won't work against Undyne! It's kill or be killed! When are you going to get that into your thick skull!" Flowey ranted.

"As much as I'm able to, I have something that I'm saving for when what I've used to get this far isn't enough...two things in fact." Deos said, as Frisk caught up with them with Toriel in her astral form not far behind

"What would've happened, had you not got involved? Other than us not being here, of course" Toriel asked.

"There would've been a fight where it would eventually lead to Papyrus letting Frisk go and also going on a date with Frisk...that makes me feel uneasy as...I'm pretty open minded with relationships, but I'm not THAT open minded!" Deos said with some disgust.

"Then it is thankful that you found a way for them to make friends with each other that's more...acceptable" Toriel said.

"Yes...There's something that I need to talk to you about before we enter Waterfall, a place full of marshes, waterways and where we need to go in order to establish contact with the surface, I can imagine that Cali has been keeping it in for a while now." Frisk looks displeased and Deos looks at them "Not that, Frisk, it's anger at me for rushing down here without waiting for her." Deos reassured them.

"What is it?" Toriel asked and Deos proceeded to tell her...

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

"It sounds like the two of you are getting close." Cali said in a playful tone, she had just been told about Undyne and how Dr. Alphys spends time with her, usually involving them watching anime together and how she stops others from harassing her by throwing spears at them, this makes her  
smile, despite the knowledge that she's the...passionate Captain of the Royal Guard who has been taken in by the anti-human propaganda that is deeply rooted since...THAT happened long ago.

"W-well, I w-wouldn't go that far! W-why would she want to spend time w-with someone as n-nerdy as me?" Dr. Alphys said with a lack of confidence in her voice.

"I don't know...she probably likes the nerdy type." Cali said, she the started twirling one of her pigtails around one of her fingers "I'm actually quite jealous of how things are with the two of you..."

"R-really?! You don't have a-anyone that makes you f-feel better? T-that you just want to..." Dr. Alphys said.

"Okay, that's enough!" Cali interrupted.

"It's D-Deos, isn't it?" Dr. Alphys said, playfully.

"N-no! W-We're just friends." Cali said somewhat unconvincingly, she was unprepared for this.

"It all m-makes sense n-now! You visit him longer than you n-need to, why you're angrier than the others about..." Dr. Alphys said excitedly.

"Alright! I have feelings for him! Feelings that are more than friendly, but no matter what I try, he just doesn't seem to get it!" Cali said angrily and after she realised what she said, the embarrassment silenced her, he was blushing red.

"It looks like I-I'm not the only one with secrets..." Dr. Alphys said, less excited than before.

"Yeah...and I wish that you wouldn't be so secretive, what..." Cali said as she was interrupted by the buzzer at the front door "Excuse me, I'll be back in a few minutes".

"O-okay" Dr. Alphys said.

Cali heard Alec, the Green Mage, on the other side "Hello Cali, Lara asked me to talk to you, she didn't tell me why and I wanted check on the Royal Scientist." Cali looked annoyed.

"Is this 'let's all focus on Cali' day? (!) Come in, the door is open!" Cali said with a tone of annoyance. Entering Deos' Apartment this time is Alec, his "day job" is a therapist, he deals with the more difficult and troubled cases, one of them was Frisk who has been dealing with a problem no child should ever have to deal with, he wears a green jacket with matching pants and shoes and a white shirt. He looks around and doesn't see Cali and figures out that she's in his bedroom, she doesn't look pleased to see him. "Look, I know what you can do and I can tell you that nothing is physically wrong with me, so do what you need to and let's get this over with!" she said while crossing her arms with a frown on her face.

"Okay..." Alec said as he does something similar to what Lara did earlier, except he can detect problems with the psychological, rather than the physical, what he finds is...overpowering, as if he's picking up the stench from a full trash can with its contents left to rot for a couple of weeks. "I don't know what you've been keeping in, but it's causing you problems, it's as if invisible sharp objects are going into you." Alec said with a look of concern in his voice.

This causes Cali's eyes to widen "So, you're saying it's in my head that's the problem?..."

"Yes, Cali, I know that you'd rather not tell me right now, judging from your...hostile response as I came in, but here's some advice, talk to someone about it, someone that you're sure will understand you. If it's alright with you, I'd like to talk to Dr. Alphys before I leave, don't worry, I'll keep this between us, it would be unkind to reveal that kind of information." Alec said cheerfully, although he wasn't as cheerful when he saw an emotionless look on her face.

"Yeah...go ahead, I need to think about things..." Cali said with a similar lack of emotion, Alec left the bedroom to talk with the reptilian Royal Scientist and Cali is at a loss, she's been told that she need to tell someone about this, but who can she talk about it to?...

* * *

 **How different will Waterfall be compared to Snowdin? Will Cali resolve what's harming her**  
 **inside? How bad can Undyne be? Find out in Chapter 11: Opened Waterworks.**


	11. Chapter 11: Opened Waterworks

**Previously: Papyrus, after having the situation explained understood it...well enough to let both Frisk and Deos pass, although all had concerns with Undyne, who was waiting for them up ahead. Meanwhile on the surface, both Cali and Dr. Alphys were revealing some things about themselves without intending to and just as Cali was going to ask her something, Alec, the Green Mage, annoyingly paid her a visit, but with his help, she found out that the problem was what she was keeping inside her head, knowing this didn't make it any easier for her to deal with as she was a loss as to who to tell this to...**

* * *

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

It's been a few minutes since Alec had concluded his conversation with Dr. Alphys and left the apartment, Cali was still sitting down, she then remembered why she came there and what she was about to ask Dr. Alphys, she then persevered with that thought and walked up to the setup that she and Deos put together, sat down and then put the headset back on. What she said next had a serious, yet understanding tone.

"Look Alphys, I know you have problems of your own, you've been keeping it to yourself since...sometime before we established contact, I'm being a little hypocritical disliking you for that, when I'm doing that myself. I'm afraid of what others will think of me and what will happen next, I'm even afraid of how you'll react, even though you're probably someone who would understand me better than most, human or monster, so I want you to promise me something as we both need this, it's slowly killing us."

"W-what is it, Cali?" Dr. Alphys said in a more subdued tone than normal.

"Promise me that you'll tell me what you've done, if I tell you what I've done." Cali said.

"I...I promise to reveal all once you're done, n-not in t-that way! It isn't r-really..." Dr Alphys said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, thank you." Cali said, in order to calm her down, there was a small silence as Cali hesitated, she was nervous "It was a few weeks before I joined the Order of Seven, before we started...doing THIS" implying the communication link between the surface and the underground "It was at this abandoned warehouse, there were a group of humans that look like they were...out of it, I was already a proficient user of magic and I was able to see tethers on them revealing a large mass of tentacles, yeah, it sounds like some bad hentai...that demon tried to do the same to me, but I was able to fight back, first I bound the demon to stop it moving and after a struggle, I destroyed it and sent it from the material universe, I felt good about it at first, but then..." she starts sobbing, it's been a while since she thought about it this much.

"What happened?" Dr. Alphys said quietly.

The tears started flowing from Cali's eyes "I turned my attention to the humans that the demon previously enslaved...they were in comas...and not the natural kind, I called for an ambulance and they all were all safe but..." she paused to wipe her tears "they were all trapped in a constant nightmare that they couldn't wake up! I w-wanted to f-free them from their enslavement, b-but I replace that with a p-prison in their o-own minds! That's not much better!"

"I...didn't know, but I understand w-what you're feeling...I've b-been feeling the same way, before we started t-talking for this long, I t-thought that I w-was the only one who had to deal w-with this. I've b-been remarkably s-selfish, haven't I?" Dr. Alphys said.

"We both have, Alphys...can you wait a little longer before you do your end of the bargain, I really need this all out." Cali said, while barely able to hold back the tear.

"S-sure, I can wait." Dr. Alphys said.

"Thanks" Cali said, before she released the tears and didn't stop, she was letting out possibly a couple of years, give or take, of bottled emotions. Although Cali was happier that she let this out and that Dr. Alphys admitted that she was being selfish with how she's been dealing with her problems, Cali also wanted to know what was doing to Dr. Alphys that was giving her similar psychological issues.

 **(Waterfall)**

Sans is surprisingly at his guard post in Waterfall, a region of the underground that's full of moist rock and...well, waterfalls that go deep into the abyss below, surprising to Frisk and Toriel, although not to Flowey as he knows what he can do first-hand and Deos knows what he can do second-hand thought his knowledge of what is ahead, nearby is an orange fish monster with a fish tail instead of legs and a yellow reptilian monster kid with a stripped sleeveless shirt who also lacked arms, whether this was due to a disability or they lost them at some point, this is not known.

Deos asked Sans "I think that went quite well with Papyrus, his cooking is now edible, he doesn't have to fight Frisk...it would've been pointless as even if they were captured, they'd keep escaping as it was unlocked and he's let them go regardless...and not one monster got hurt."

"It's gonna go downhill from here when we get to Undyne." Flowey said with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

"Not...now." Deos said in a tone of caution.

"I hate to agree with him, but he's right about Undyne, you won't be able to reason with her like the others, I hope you've got something planned for when you do meet her, otherwise, you're..." Sans said.

"Yes, I know what you were being to say and I think we're both thankful for you NOT saying that, we'd like to keep it kid friendly here. Deos said.

"Thank you." Toriel said.

"Welp, you'll find me up ahead at my various posts, good luck out there." Sans said as they went ahead, Frisk wanted to see what was on the other side of the first waterfall, while they were waiting for them to be done, Toriel had some questions for Deos.

"Deos, there is one thing that you didn't tell me when you explained the purpose of your order...why did they imprison us here, could they have resolved this in a better way?"

"Unfortunately not...the underground might be a prison for monsterkind, but it's also it's sanctuary, it prevented the human rulers from going in and finishing the job, we intended to break the barrier when we were sure that humanity would be more...accomodating." Deos replied.

"That took a long time, didn't it?" Toriel said with some sadness in her voice.

"Yes, it appeared even at the point when Asriel introduced himself empowered by Chara's soul, humanity was not ready for them..." Deos said, Toriel turning to look at him, this was what she didn't know. "One of my order saw this from a distance, a boss monster carrying a human child's dead body, they through that he killed this child and attacked him, he didn't fight back and went back into Mt. Ebott...you already know what happened next..."

"Unfortunately..." Toriel said with some sadness in her voice. Then Frisk returned with a Dusty Tutu on instead of the Manly Bandana, Toriel's mood brightened up immediately, she giggled at how cute they were.

"The Royal Scientist will be watching us via her hidden cameras that she's setup around the Underground, let's hope so, Cali and the others must be worried about me." Deos said.

"SERIOUSLY?! You're working with HER?! You're a bigger idiot than I thought! She's the one who made me like this!" Flowey screamed in a rage.

Toriel immediately looked suspicious "Who is this Royal Scientist?"

"She's Dr. Alphys, a bisexual reptilian otaku, she's my inside source who's been giving me info on what has happened in the underground and also helping me with one of my order's objectives, she's also reporting on what we've been doing to Cali, she doesn't know about you yet, Toriel, let's keep it that way for now, it will surprise her when she finds out that you're out of hiding." Deos said.

"What about Flowey, how did she create him?..." Toriel said.

"It's...complicated, I promise you, it'll be revealed once we get to the throne room, I don't want to spoil the surprise." Deos said, although this made everyone suspicious of him.

"Very well, I will trust you on this, but when we get there, I will expect answers." Toriel said in a tone of authority.

"Yes, your majesty." Deos said in a less serious tone, Frisk giggled at this.

"Please don't call me that." Said Toriel with a smile on her face, she knows that he wasn't being serious when he said that.

They then moved forward to continue navigating the wet paths of Waterfall.

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

Cali had cried her eyes out for quite a few minutes, Dr. Alphys was listening to her cry, she was wondering how much she'll cry or if she'll cry at all, but she promised that she'd tell Cali what she's been hiding from everyone.

"F-Feeling better?" Dr. Alphys asked, hoping that it would make Cali angry.

"A little...thank you for waiting for me, I've kept my side of the bargain, now it's time for you to keep your end of it. What are you hiding from everyone that's slowing killing you as my secrets have been slowing killing me? it's obvious we're more alike than I thought, so I have some understanding of you..." Cali asked with a calm that Dr. Alphys has never heard from her before, she hesitated as her anxiety was stronger than usual and yet after hearing how Cali told her what her greatest failure was, it gave her Dr. Alphys the strength to overcome her anxiety just enough for her to tell Cali of hers.

"I-It started when Asgore wanted me to f-find another way of b-breaking the barrier without any other h-humans dying. One way that I t-tried is by trying to m-make monster souls stronger, s-so that they lingered after d-death, so they c-could be used. Just l-like how human souls linger after d-death and, to a l-lesser extent, boss monster souls. W-what I did was I-inject the dying monsters, they w-were dying of a-accidents and a-agreed to be a p-part of this as...w-what did they have to lose, so I injected them with D-Determination. I-It didn't have the effect that I t-thought it would..." Dr Alphys spoke while trying to keep the pain inside.

"What happened?..." Cali asked, this was new to her, she didn't know that Asgore wanted another way found to break the barrier, it clearly wasn't successful, but he at least had someone try.

"They came back to life, healed of their injuries as if they didn't happen to them." Dr. Alphys replied.

"What's so bad about that?!" Cali asked with a hint of annoyance.

"IT'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT, CALI!...s-sorry, it's been getting to me...they s-started out fine at f-first, although I couldn't use their s-souls for b-breaking the barrier, they could at l-least go to their families, I even thought t-that it c-could be u-used with others, but..." Dr. Alphys fell silent for a few moments after that.

"Dr. Alphys...if you want to let it all out, let it all out. Was it THAT bad?" Cali said.

"OF COURSE, IT WAS BAD! Dr Alphys then spoke with all her internally-focused anger brought  
to the surface. "I found out the hard way that the determination that was put into them caused their bodies to lose all physical cohesion and they all came together to form amalgamations of different monsters! My rush to make Asgore happy with a way that he's happier with to break the barrier and free us sealed them to a fate WORSE THAN DEATH! My predecessor might have been a tough act to follow, but my actions have caused so much suffering that I've considered doing something...c-cowardly." Dr. Alphys was out of breath after saying all that.

Cali then heard her crying, she decided to let her empty it out as...well, she told her to. She decided to wait for her to be done crying, as she didn't interrupt her. This answered much about her, why she was so secretive...Cali was asking herself where they would go from that point, they'll have to do that once Dr. Alphys is done crying.

* * *

 **How will Cali and Dr. Alphys deal with each other, after they've revealed their secrets?** **How will Deos deal with Undyne, once they eventually meet? Will Flowey enjoy the show?** **Find out in Chapter 12: Naginata Sashimi**


	12. Chapter 12: Naginata Sashimi

**Previously: Deos, Frisk, Toriel and Flowey have arrived in Waterfall, a moist and water filled part of the underground, a place where Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard is waiting for them, meanwhile Cali and Dr. Alphys tell each other what they've been hiding from everyone, Cali with granting a perpetual nightmare coma to those that were enslaved by a demon and Dr. Alphys by turning those she thought that she had previously saved into twisted amalgamations of what they were. They both cried their eyes out after they did this...**

* * *

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

Dr. Alphys has been crying for a while now, once Cali was sure that she had stopped, she dared to speak "Feel better now, Alphys?"

"Y-Yeah...you must hate me now..." Dr. Alphys said with self-loathing in her voice. "If you d-do, I don't b-blame you."

"I'd have to hate myself, If I was to do that, we had good intentions with what we did, but they want badly wrong, we didn't know how others would react, so we kept it to ourselves, so that we didn't have to answer for our actions, it worked...but the guilt, the anger and the self-hate was killing us, the truth has to come out...for both of us." Cali said.

"S-So, we should tell all of those that need to?" Dr. Alphys asked.

"Not at first, let's start with the person that we're each closest to, we both know who yours is, you'll need her to support you through what happens next." Cali said, a little more cheerfully.

"B-But..." Dr. Alphys said with a strong amount of anxiety.

"Look, Alphys...I know I might sound like a pain in the tail, but you need to tell her, if she still likes you after that, you'll make her a very happy girl by telling her how you feel and maybe...something else." Cali said, a bit more playfully near the end.

This made Dr. Alphys blush with embarrassment, she caught herself thinking of dirty thoughts.

"I have a confession of my own to tell Deos..." Cali said.

Dr. Alphys then decided to get some payback "So you're going to tell him how you feel about him?"

"N-no!" Cali said nervously.

"You need to know for sure, Cali." Dr. Alphys said, Cali twirled one of her pigtails around her finger as she thought about this.

"Let's wait until he's reached Hotland, Okay, now what's happening to our two humans and flower?" Cali asked.

"Okay...thank you for being understanding, Cali." Said Dr. Alphys.

 **(Waterfall)**

The journey through waterfall was mostly without incident, Frisk had their first glimpse of Undyne, who was receiving the daily report from Papyrus, who told her that the human eluded him (which wasn't wrong) but then the conversation grew darker and they overheard that she was going to hunt them down herself and Papyrus decided to help out any way that he could, she thought that she saw Frisk in the seagrass briefly and readied a magic spear, but then she decided that no-one was there and then melted into the shadows, the same Monster Kid was excited at seeing Undyne and walked ahead. They then engaged in a flexing contest with Aaron, a...seahorse monster with arms, which made him flex away from the immediate area, after some more puzzles using the bridge seeds, Frisk, Deos, Toriel and Flowey found themselves faced with an expanse of water.

"I don't think that this raft will support all of us, bye bye Frisk!" Flowey said with indifference.

"That won't be necessary, I can float over the surface while carrying you Flowey, as for Toriel...she's not physically there, she's in the Dimension Pocket Amulet, so her weight won't be an issue." Deos said.

Frisk used the raft to get across and Deos used his magic to float across while carrying Flowey, they then walked along the wooden path, Frisk offering to carry Flowey for now and Deos offering to hold onto the Dimensional Pocket Amulet.

"How close is this Undyne, that dangerous looking Captain of the Royal Guard?" Toriel asked.

This was answered by a magic spear in front of Frisk, Undyne was waiting for them.

"Everyone, meet the sushi chef's nightmare!" Deos said, less than subtly.

She then fired three at once at them, Deos used his magic dampening gauntlet, which made them dissapate, much to the surprise of Undyne.

"That's some strong counter-magic...why are you protecting this human?" Said Undyne.

"Because they have done nothing wrong." Deos replied

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! IT'S A CRIME THAT THEY'RE STILL LIVING AND BREATHING!" Undyne shouted

"If life is a crime, then we should all be dead...have you heard of any reports of dead monsters, any piles of white dust? No, what you have here is a human that has done no wrong to monsterkind, a human who's a complete pacifist." Deos said, Frisk nodded in agreement, Flowey was getting annoyed with all this talking.

"NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Undyne screamed, as she jumped at Deos, this was something that he didn't prepare for.

"Run, Frisk." Deos said, Frisk nodded and ran while holding Flowey as Undyne hit Deos onto the floor with bone crunching force, she cracked a couple of his ribs, making him lightly scream in pain. With this nuisance out of commission, she turned her attention to Frisk and Flowey, she's able to use her spears again, but just as she's about to throw them, she receives a jolt to the back, just enough to disrupt her casting and to get her attention.

"What?! You want more?" Undyne said, mockingly.

Deos' voice now had a lot of rage in it "You could've heard us out! We could've dealt with this peacefully! But then you had to jump into action and break a few bones, just when you couldn't do something more STUPID..." His physical form is rippling, as if an unknown force inside him had been awakened. "You decided to threaten a child! Human or monster, it wouldn't matter to me what they were, I can't allow you to do that. It would seem that you're too THICK-SCALED...to be open to diplomacy! So I'm going to have to teach you that lesson the hard way!" Deos screamed, who's voice echoed around the nearby area as a bright light flashed in front of her, in front of her is an unmasked Deos in an armored form of his own with a red heart on his chest plate, he is more muscular than he was, his hair is more...spiky and his eyes are black with white irises and he will not stand for Undyne's actions any longer, his voice was more echoey "Now you'll have to face the wrath of DEOS THE DETERMINED!"

Undyne can't believe what she's seeing in front of her, another human...who can use magic and is now a powerful opponent, she took off her helmet to reveal that she is a fish-like monster with red hair done in a ponytail and an eyepatch around her left eye, her mouth is lined with piranha-like teeth that was open mouthed at this sight, which quickly turned into a menacing smile. "AWESOME! I knew anime was real!"

"BAD. Choice. Of. Words." Deos the Determined said in a grave voice as he generated a red mace construct to match Undyne's spear construct, he was ALL business as they readied a fighting stance.

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

Dr. Alphys was suffering a nose bleed from what she was watching via her hidden cameras, Cali was sounding annoyed at the lack of information.

"What is it, Alphys?!"

"Deos has r-received a massive anime power-up and he looks p***** and Undyne...looks like she's having fun." Said Dr. Alphys, the affection in her voice after she said "Undyne" was obvious.

"WHAT?! How can you be turned on by that, they're going to kill each other!" Cali said angrily.

"S-Sorry, I got a little c-carried away, anime and Undyne...don't worry about Deos, we know t-that he wouldn't try to kill her, it's Undyne trying to k-kill him that's more the problem." Dr. Alphys said.

Cali sighed "You're right, let's hope neither cause too much damage to the other."

"You know, he looks kinda cute..." Dr. Alphys said playfully.

This makes Cali gasp "Alphys!"

"I'm just messin' with ya, I'm already taken...well, I-I will be..." Dr. Alphys said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, just tell me how the battle is going." Cali said, relieved that her reptilian otaku insider wasn't serious about being attracted to Deos, she wasn't as close to him as Dr. Alphys was to Undyne...but that doesn't mean that they can't be.

* * *

 **How will the fight between Deos the Determined and Undyne go? How will they make any progress through Waterfall and how will Cali and Dr. Alphys react to the aftermath? Find out in Chapter 13: Determined Roast**


	13. Chapter 13: Determined Roast

**Previously: Dr. Alphys felt better after telling Cali about her experiment gone wrong and they talk about what they need to do next...at some point. Meanwhile Deos, Frisk, Toriel and Flowey encounter Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard on the wooden walkway that was separated by a large body of water, Deos tried to talk his way past Undyne, unfortunately she responded by jumping at him and cracking his ribs. Before she could pursue Frisk and Flowey, Deos powered-up using his determination to protect Frisk and the rage he was feeling due to a combination of his injury and Undyne's poor diplomatic skills, as a consequence, she faces Deos the Determined...much to her pleasure...**

* * *

 **(Waterfall)**

Undyne was facing Deos the Determined, an armored muscular form of Deos fuelled by his own determination and he was NOT pleased with Undyne.

"Special delivery of PAIN for Captain Undyne!" Deos the Determined shouted.

"Dr. Alphys said that humans were determined, but I didn't think that they were THIS determined! NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Undyne shouted happily, as she charged at Deos the Determined.

Deos the Determined parried her attack and then threw her to where they just were, this surprised him as he didn't realise he was that strong now, he heard a crash when Undyne collided with a wall, then she jumped forward to get back to him and fired a volley of magic spear constructs in mid-air, he countered with a wave of red magic that destroyed them and once she landed, she tried to use the same trick twice and punch him in the ribs, he caught her hand this time and hit her with his red mace construct, it only lightly bruised her and she winced at the pain.

"Finally! A worthy opponent!" Undyne shouted with delight.

"Is this a GAME to you?!" Deos the Determined shouted with rage in his voice as he fought against her in melee combat "Who made you the sole arbiter of right and wrong in the underground?! Even some humans aren't that bad against each other!"

"So, when humans sealed us down here, they turned on each other?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah, how bad must your reasons have to be for theirs to be more justifyable?!" Said Deos the Determined.

"Well...your power just gave me a reason to not hold back!" Undyne shouted.

"Says the one who provoked me by attacking a pacifist child! For a woman of justice, that's one of the more unjust acts I could think of!" Deos the Determined said as he exploited her moment of weakness, a hint of uncertainty caused by his words, he made two red mace constructs smash into her sides, this was especially painful. "Is Asgore the kind that would approve of you attacking a child, do you think that he'd be proud of you?!" He made a red mace construct attack her from below, stunning her. "No, I don't think he would! It would drive an already broken man over the edge! Do you even think that most humans are aware of the existence of monsters down here?! Well, I have news for you, Undyne! Your kind is a half-forgotten legend, something to frighten children long after the true reason was lost, the same legend that kept anyone from climbing this mountain, well...almost no-one."

"He has six human souls, he just needs one more! It can either be from you or that child that ran away, personally...I feel better about killing you because you at least fight back" Undyne shouted, Deos the Determined was able to dodge, parry and block most of them.

"I know all too well about them, by the time I found out about them, the damage was done, there is another way, no more humans have to die." Deos the Determined said as he is struggling to keep up the defence.

"Whatever, it's no deal! This only ends one of two ways: My death or yours and as long as I'm not dust, I'll make sure that it's yours!" Undyne charges at him and he then create a ring of fire around them, just above the walkway to not set it on fire, this was making her feel hot, due to her armor.

"I'm done humoring you, Undyne!" shouted Deos the Determined, she tried leaping away, but he created a red mace construct to pound her back to the ground "Oh no, you don't! You started this fight, so you should face the consequences of them!"

"Ugh...so...hot." Undyne grunted as the heat, partly caused by her armor, caused her to pass out, satisfied that she's incapacitated, he made the ring of fire disappear and it started to become cooler, he then went back to normal as Frisk and Flowey came out of hiding, Frisk was bizzarely relived to see that Undyne was still alive, Flowey looked disappointed.

"No! Why didn't you fish her off?!" Flowey screamed.

"Killing her would only confirm their worst fears about humans, besides it would break Dr. Alphys' heart. It also wouldn't improve anything in the underground, because...she'd be dead." Deos said with a serious look on his face. He handed Frisk some bottled water, they picked it up and knew what to do with it, they poured some of it into Undyne's mouth, which revived her. They moved back to where Deos and Flowey were as she got herself up, she seemed surprised that he didn't kill her. "I want you to look at the child that you tried to skewer, they've already experienced a lot of bad things, watching their parents get killed by a negligent drunk driver and after that being bullied by some of the other children for being ambiguous in appearance as far as gender is concerned, so they DON'T need any more grief, least at all from you!...and just in case you don't get the message, I know someone who will hammer that message into your thick-scaled head to make sure that you won't easily forget!" These last few words had a grave tone that implied to Undyne that their fight was "easy mode" comapred to what is about to happen, it was then that Toriel appeared out of the Dimensional Pocket Amulet and she was not pleased with Undyne, Undyne was terrified...she knew EXACTLY who she was dealing with and she knew that it was pointless to even try and get though her.

"I see that you know who I am and..." she looked at Deos "although I might find Deos' methods to be excessive, I admit that I would've been that aggressive towards you as well" she then looked at Undyne, while keeping Frisk close "Any further aggressive action towards my child will be dealt with by me personally and as you could tell from the magic that he borrowed, it is enough to deal with you, quite easily!" her eyes narrowed before she spoke next "Am I understood?..."

"Y-yes" Undyne spoke with her voice breaking.

"I hope that was, she's much less forgiving and that's considering how long she's been absent from the affairs of her people." Deos said.

"Yes...I have been negligent" Toriel closed her eyes briefly, they were heavy with regret and then opened them slower "...but no longer, I intend to deal with Asgore personally."

"Is there anything that I can do, Queen Toriel?" Undyne asked, a little calmer than previously, but still quite scarred.

"Firstly, please don't call me Queen, I abdicated long ago. Secondly, do not tell Asgore that I'm coming, I intend to go to the Capital, but on my own terms." Toriel said with a tone of authority.

"There's something that we want to talk to you about, but not here. It can wait until we get to the part of Waterfall where you live, can you meet us there?" Deos asked.

"Sure, you actually gave me the best fight I've had since joining the Royal Guard!" Undyne said as she walked away, along the path that they're going to follow.

Deos paused to think about what has happened "I think that went quite well, although...let's hope that I don't have to do that again, it doesn't exactly bring out the best in me, does it?"

"No, it doesn't..." Toriel said as she re-entered the Dimensional Pocket Amulet, Frisk nodded in agreement, Flowey rolled his eyes at this.

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

"Alphys, calm down! What was it that freaked you out like this?" Cali asked, she had found out that Deos beat Undyne using pyromancy that she didn't know that he had and then something happened that make Dr. Alphys stop the commentary, she finally calmed down.

"IT'S THE QUEEN, SHE WAS WITH THEM THIS WHOLE TIME!" She shouted.

"Whoh, did you say that Queen Toriel is out of hiding, she's not dead?! No wonder you freaked out." Cali said, with some surprise, this was a new development...from what she knew, Toriel left Asgore and went into hiding after both of their children died on the same day and he declared war with humanity out of anger and grief. "I'm guessing she had a good reason to come out of hiding, if she's...Deos! He must've persuaded her somehow."

"S-she's also close to Frisk, judging from h-how she k-kept them close when t-talking to U-Undyne. She s-seems more scared of her t-than she was of Deos" Dr. Alphys said.

"Yeah, there are few who would risk provoking a maternally outraged boss monster who has lost much, I'm guessing that Deos talked her into leaving rather than fight her." Cali said with a smile on her face, thinking about how he wasn't that eager to use violence.

"T-That would probably be s-safer." Said Dr. Alphys.

"I'm guessing that Undyne will be leaving them alone from now on, she knows that Deos can handle her now and she also knows that Toriel will be there as well, I don't know what Deos has planned, but we know that it involves her." Cali said, although she still some anger in her about what Deos has done, it appears to have had a positive effect on the underground, not one monster was killed and relations are starting to improve, even with one of the more difficult monsters...she then continued to hear from Dr. Alphys on their progress.

* * *

 **Undyne might not be hostile to either of the humans now, but what about the rest of Waterfall? What else will be revealed as they continue their journey? Find out in Chapter 14: Shoes of the Marsh**


	14. Chapter 14: Shoes of the Marsh

**Previously: Deos the Determined (with the help of Toriel) were able to convince Undyne to leave them alone and meet them at her house. Meanwhile Dr. Alphys was freaked out by the discovery of Toriel coming out of hiding, while Cali worked to calm her down...**

* * *

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

While Deos, Frisk, Flowey and Toriel were continuing their journey through Waterfall (made easier by Undyne not trying to kill Deos and Frisk) Simone was let into the apartment, she was a physically fit black woman, wearing an orange jacket with matching pants and trainers and white tanktop, she's been filled in on what is happening by Cali and is relieved to find out that neither Deos and Frisk are dead.

"Phew...I gotta admit to 'ya, that psycho sashimi mess wit' da wrong human, he preferred 'ta talk his way through things, but she didn't wanna listen, so he had 'ta beat it into her." Simone said.

"Y-yeah, it's a m-miracle that she hasn't tried to k-kill Sans yet." Dr. Alphys said, both the humans can hear her hyper-ventilating, due to the excitement of thinking about Undyne.

"Alphys! We know how you feel about her, but this is not the time for that, I'm glad that she'll be leaving Deos and Frisk alone, but there's something that you need to tell her before you can even think about that." Cali said, angrily at first, but calmer towards the end.

"S-Sorry, Cali...I got a little c-carried away." Dr Alphys said, embarrassingly.

Then Paula walked out of the bedroom, she was still in uniform "Well, at least we know where Frisk is, although I can't tell my superiors the exact details, they'll have me committed. I hope Deos doesn't mind us using his bathroom"

"He knows 'dat we gotta go at some point, but I wish he cleaned up before he left." Simone said.

"I guess he didn't have time to do that before he left, although I'll ask him about why he left so quickly after I did and he'd BETTER have a good reason..." Said Cali, as the trio of mages listen in on the progress of one of their own and the human child that fell down into the underground, the other two knew that she's angry at Deos for this, they just don't want to talk about it.

 **(Waterfall)**

Frisk was using a telescope that Sans let them use, it was revealed that they had some red dye over one of their eyes, this made Toriel giggle. Deos was unsurprised by this and Flowey laughed at their idiocy. "Huh? You aren't satisfied? Don't worry" he winked...somehow "I'll give you a full refund." Sans said.

"Yeah, whatever! Let's find some normal monsters!" Flower said with undisguised snideness.

"Flowey!" Toriel in her astral form said with caution, Flowey rolled his eyes at this. They entered a small room and found the Nice Cream Vendor has set up shop in it, he looked despondent.

"I relocated my store, but there are still no customers..." said the Nice Cream Vendor.

"Right...here are a couple of suggestions to help you to get customers: 1 - go somewhere where there's bound to be traffic to and from it and 2 - go somewhere hot, when potential customers heat up, they want something frozen to cool off. When I said to go somewhere warmer, I was thinking of somewhere like Hotland, we're going there ourselves." Deos said, as he handed over 50G as both he and Frisk could use one.

"Super! Here you go! I'll be sure to take your advice!" said the Nice Cream Vendor.

They then continued their journey and found a marsh where there were Echo Flowers scattered around, they navigated the paths that were solid and found a patch of seagrass, where Frisk found a pair of ballet shoes, Deos knew that they went with the Dusty Tutu. "Frisk, it's time we found out how another human died." Frisk nodded and stood still with the ballet shoes in their hand, Deos then touches both and receives a vision of what happened with this child...

The Blue Soul child was learning how to ballet dance and she had one of those pushy parents that would not tolerate any mistakes as that would mean that she was doing less than her best, the event that lead to her climbing Mt. Ebott was a dancing competition that she did quite well in, she got 3rd place, but this wasn't good enough for her parents...she met Toriel, who found her to be quite a handful, doing all that she could to prevent her from killing any monster she came across, but once she ran away she killed those monsters unfortunate enough to try and take her soul, she got through Snowdin and decided to discard her tutu as it was dusty, due to the monsters that she had slain, she slew one or two more in Waterfall, but then she was cornered by a fish-like monster, one that doesn't look like she was related to Undyne in any way, she was terrified, but tried to fight back...but she died in that patch of seagrass.

As Deos came out of his psychometry vision, Toriel was eager to learn how this one died "The Blue Soul child was killed by some kind of fish-like monster, she didn't look like she was any relation of Undyne, she died in that spot" Deos said as he pointed at the patch of seagrass that the ballet shoes were found, Frisk decided to put them on, asking Deos to keep their shoes safe, they then die some ballet poses...surprising well. Toriel was giggling, Flowey was laughing at what he saw as idiocy. "Either you're a girl or you're a boy who's pretty secure with who you are, then again...I think that they've made a movie and a musical about a boy who did ballet..." Deos said.

"So at least half of them did not die by his hand...Deos, you know what is coming...does he miss me?" Toriel said, Deos knew she meant Asgore.

"Immensely, Toriel, he wants his family back together, even though he suspects that's not possible, he's..." he narrows the space between his finger and thumb to make sure the point is gotten across "THAT close to stabbing himself with his trident, although he'll wait until Frisk gets there and defeats him, before he does that as he can't just end his life when he wanted as he's the King...unless SOMEONE does that first." He looks at Flowey, Toriel looks at him with distrust after hearing this.

"W-What?! Okay, that WAS my original plan, but Deos gave me one that made me think that his was better, no-one has to die and I get what I want." Flowey said with fear, one of the few things that he can feel, Toriel looked at Deos with a look of suspicion.

"What deal was this, Deos?", Toriel looks like she's about to do what she was willing to do to Undyne for threatening Frisk, Deos was calm during this...certainly compared to Flowey.

"I offered him a less violent alternative, he helps us to get to the Throne Room, where I'll use my magic to restore him to what he was before he became Flowey, if that fails, when I'm done with breaking the barrier, the main component of how I intend to break it will be his, which will achieve the same effect...more or less...either way, he gets what he wants, Asgore will have no reason to fight Frisk and Flowey won't stab anyone in the back...hopefully." Deos explained, the look of suspicion she had on her face died down and she was now in a state of calm.

"What are you carrying with you that could free us?" Toriel asked.

"It's complicated...The only ones who know are Dr. Alphys and others of my order, I'll tell you and Undyne when we get to her house, but for now, we need to get there." Deos said.

"Very well, I can wait until then." Toriel said, Frisk looked confused, they want to know what Deos has planned as much as Toriel does, Flowey appeared to know, but he's keeping silent about it, they continued across the marsh and closer to the home of Undyne.

* * *

 **What else will they find in Waterfall? Will more be revealed on the way to Undyne's place? F** **ind out in Chapter 15: A Different Tone**


	15. Chapter 15: A Different Tone

**Previously: Simone (the Orange Mage) and Paula (the Yellow Mage) visited Cali as Dr. Alphys hyperventilated due to thinking about Undyne in a...certain way. While in the marshy area in Waterfall, Deos found out how the Blue Soul child was killed and told the others this and then after, Toriel and Frisk found out that Flowey originally planned to kill Asgore during a fight between him and Frisk, but Deos made a deal with him that he liked better, after some brief hostility between them (except Frisk) they continued through Waterfall.**

* * *

 **(Waterfall)**

The watery depths have a number of different monsters that thrive there, Onionsan being one of them, who is mostly in the pool that Deos, Frisk, Flowey and Toriel passed through to make more progress, Deos is thinking that monster would be at home around the waterways around Ebott City, then Frisk decided to help Shyren not be so shy about her singing voice, they were successful after a few tries with Sans appearing out of nowhere selling tickets using toilet paper...which briefly puzzled Deos, but then he thought that they needed to pee at some point as monster food might not result in the...other waste product, but they need to drink at some point. After the concert was over, they encountered a fork in the path, Deos leads them up and to a piano.

"Why are we here, Deos?" Toriel asked.

"I need to see it...it's locked behind a door ahead of us." Deos replied, then he pressed the keys on the piano is a specific way, a way that is familiar to at least Toriel, her mouth is half-open as the door opens.

"That tune...how did you know about this?"

"I'll show you before we descend to the part of Waterfall where Undyne lives, you need to see this." Deos replied, he leads them to a red orb that was hidden in this room. Frisk wants to take it, Deos gently holds them. "No, Frisk...the Annoying Dog that Papyrus is familiar with will take it and pass through the wall." This stops Frisk and he then leads them to a statue that is partially eroded. "I'll go get some umbrellas." He does so and comes back with three, one for Frisk and Flowey, one for him and one to shield what's left of the statue from the water that is slowly destroying it, which makes a music box play within the statue. Toriel cries when she heard the tune that is playing, a tune that brings back memories of a happier time, a time when she was happy and not so lonely, when she...

"Asgore ordered this made after?..." Toriel asked.

"Yes, he did...Asriel meant as much to him as he did to you." Deos replied, he chooses his words carefully "He didn't just stay in the capital, he had to keep the underground from self-destructing, while hoping that another way is found to break the barrier...It's just a shame that my Order couldn't develop it sooner."

"Let us hope that no others have to die..." Toriel said, they then continue along the path and find Monster Kid, who is waiting for them.

"Yo, you two got some umbrellas? Awesome!" Said Monster Kid as he walked up to them and under their umbrellas "Let's go!"

"Keep close." Deos replied, Monster Kid does so and they walk along the path where it's constantly raining, which is moisture dropping down from the surface.

"Man, Undyne is sooooooo cool." Monster Kid said, as they walk along the rainy path.

"That's one way of putting it...does anyone ever ask why there's no large human attack in the underground?" Deos asked.

"They're probably wetting the bed every night at the thought of us!" Monster Kid replied, not knowing that there were two of them right in front of him.

"There's been seven of them who have fallen down here in...I don't know how long and the first of those was BEFORE the King ordered any others who fell to be killed, do you know what made him order such a thing in the first place?" Deos said.

"No...why did he order that?" Monster Kid asked in a less excited tone.

"It was because Asriel, his son was killed by humans, who were trying to return Chara, the first human to fall down here and also his adoptive sibling, who died on the same day, it made him angry because they killed Asriel, this loss is why things are the way they are now, as for the Queen...Toriel disappeared that day, out of disgust, although...could she not have done better or even tried to stop him?" Deos said, knowing that Toriel was hearing every word.

"I don't know..." Monster Kid said with some sadness in his voice.

"Nor do I, but there's nothing that can be done about that now..." Deos said.

"Is this pity party going on for much longer, I really want to get to the Capital faster!" Flowey shouted.

"Ooh! You have a talking flower, we had a school project where we had to take care of a flower." Monster Kid said.

"Mr. Dreemurr was a good source of those flowers, wasn't he?" Deos asked, which surprised everyone.

"How did you know that, sir?" Monster Kid asked.

"I have an insight with what is ahead of me." Deos said.

"He's not wrong about that." Flowey said.

"The King came to school teaching about responsibility and stuff." Monster Kid said.

"How does he hide it so well?" Frisk said.

"Who knows? But he did, it's not just him that he needs to think about, it's the entire underground" Deos replied. Toriel now knows more about how the underground is during her absence, in some ways...it's not that different, while in others...it's gotten worse and her absence could've made a difference for the better. They then found themselves at a higher level of the path that only Deos could physically reach on his own, the others he helped up, first he lifted Monster Kid.

"Thanks, Mister!" He ran ahead, then Deos and Frisk placed their umbrellas with the rest on this side of the crossing and then he helped Frisk up, while holding onto Flowey's flower pot, before climbing up himself.

"Do they ever think of me?" Toriel asked.

"Besides Asgore?...probably not that much, there is one other who knows you that might still be around, before we reach Hotland, we'll be passing by his shop." Deos replied.

"You'll just have to remind them who you are, Goat Mom" Frisk said with a smile on their face.

"I shall, although not as I did with Undyne, not all are as...excessive as she is." Said Toriel, she feels better about Frisk seeing her as a mother figure, it almost takes her mind off the nightmare that she experienced due to her self-imposed exile, after hearing about how Asgore visited the children in school, she's starting to think that she judged him too harshly and that he hasn't changed that much in all this time...aside from slowly losing the will to live, that's something that will need to change, if a peaceful solution is to be found, but there are questions that she has about Deos, this Red Mage, a successor to one of those who trapped them behind the barrier to protect against those who would want to finish them off...what is he planning? Does he really want to break the barrier and how does Flowey fit into all of this? Some of these questions will be answered at Undyne's house, as that's where he agreed to do so, they walked along the winding paths that lead to where Undyne lives.

"If I didn't come down here, right now, Undyne would've tried to kill Frisk again and she would've cut a dead end and they'd have fallen down to the dump, where some of humans trash falls down into, that ties into something that connects a certain bisexual reptilian otaku scientist." Deos said.

"Dr. Alphys?" Toriel asked.

"Yes, I'll save that for when we get to Undyne as..." Deos sees the dead end that would've been cut by Undyne "This is where we need to float down, hold on Frisk." Frisk allows themselves and Flowey to be carried and using his magic, he floats them down to the dump and closer to both their meeting with Undyne and also to Hotland.

* * *

 **What will Deos have to show the others? How does the dump connect Dr. Alphys? What else**  
 **is ahead of them? Find out in Chapter 16: Varied Spirits**


	16. Chapter 16: Varied Spirits

**Previously: The journey through Waterfall continues with a tune is heard by Toriel for the first time in...quite some time, Monster Kid (along with Frisk) learns something about the situation that lead to what has happened in the underground, while they float down to the dump with the help of Deos' magic.**

* * *

 **(Waterfall)**

Deos, Frisk and Flowey floated down to the dump safely, it was partly flooded and full of humanity's refuse. Frisk didn't like the smell of it as they walked through it, Deos then crouched down and touched the ground, which resulted in a psychometry vision.

 **(Waterfall - Vision)**

It was from someone with...yellow claws?! Was this Dr. Alphys...she was looking down into the abyss below, he could feel her despair and he knew why. But just as the despair was reaching its height, she heard a voice and looked at it "Hey, you might be Dr. Alphys, the new royal scientist that I heard about!" it was Undyne in her armor, he stopped the vision there.

 **(Waterfall)**

Toriel in her astral form was worried "What did you see, Deos?".

"Dr. Alphys was considering jumping off from here" Deos said with some concern in his voice.

"What could she have done to make her think of..." Toriel said, unable to finish her sentence.

"It's something that Undyne saved her from doing, just by talking with her and later spending time with her. It might not sound like an obvious pairing, a tough girl and the nerdy type, but sometimes it's the unusual combinations that work better." Deos said, Toriel thinks about how she and Asgore got together on the surface, before the war...she was always the dominant one, she smiled briefly at that thought, better times...Frisk was pulling Deos towards the only way out. "Yes Frisk, there's nothing for us here, let's keep moving." They keep moving forward and then Deos stops again.

"Ugh, what now!" Flowey said in annoyance.

"Trouble is watching us." Said Deos in reply, they walked forward and they first caught a glimpse of eyes above the water and then a dummy appeared floating ahead of them, it was Mad Dummy, Deos readied the Magic Dampening Gauntlet in response to this, which made Mad Dummy drop to the partially flooded ground like the inanimate object that he's possessing.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?! WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THAT HUMAN?! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"  
said Mad Dummy.

"It's because they're more useful alive and besides, there are better ways of dealing with anger caused by their friendly conversation to one of your relatives...actually that sounded wrong..." Deos said, embarrassingly.

"WELL, EAT KNIFE!" Mad Dummy said as he threw his knife, which Flowey deflected away, which made Mad Dummy explode with anger, it was unclear what he was trying to say, but it was clear that he was screaming due at how easy they made him defenseless, after he let it out, he calmed down..."This...This feeling...Eureka. Eureka! EUREKA!".

"You've become fully corporeal by becoming one with your body, haven't you?" Deos asked.

"Yes, finally! Just for that, if you let me go, I won't stomp you. How's that sound?" asked Glad Dummy. Deos stopped the dampening effect and let Glad Dummy leave, he and Frisk looked at Flowey.

"I need all of you alive, I wasn't starting to care about you!" Flowey said angrily.

"I know." Deos said, they then headed to the house that looked like an angry fish-head, "This looks like the right place." He walked up to the door and knocked it, the door was opened by Undyne, who is now in a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Good, I didn't think that you were gonna come" Undyne said, with a surprised tone in her voice as she moved back to let them all in.

"This was a good place to talk about what I'm here for or at least part of it..." Undyne closes the door for them. "You can come out now, Toriel."

She then came out of the Dimensional Pocket Amulet "You have a nice house, Undyne, not what I was expecting at all." Toriel said as she inspected her house.

"Yeah, I had to rebuild it as the last time I did some cooking lessons with Papyrus, that's the weenie that I'm training, I set fire to it and had to get it rebuilt after the fire was put out, it was fun though!" Undyne said, then she remembered something "Want me to make tea while you explain your story?"

"Yes, thank you...Asgore taught you that, didn't you?" Toriel said nervously, as it was clear that she has had regular contact with Asgore.

"That and how to beat him! Took me a while to get that good!" Undyne shouted with delight.

"Right...where to begin..." Deos said, as he proceeded to tell her the story so far...

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

Cali was looking annoyed about something that she was hearing from Dr. Alphys "ALPHYS, STOP IT! I know what's happening!".

"S-Sorry, I can't help it...she's so..." Dr. Alphys said with desire in her voice.

"That's alright, I'm...actually a little jealous of the thing that you two have...I'm sorry for exploding at you like that." Cali said while twirling one of her pigtails around her finger. "Let me know when they leave, okay?"

 **(Waterfall)**

Undyne was now aware of the situation and was surprised at what she's just heard, "So...lemme get this straight...this kid dropped down here because their parents are dead and the other orphans made their life..." she saw Toriel look at her in an angry way, so she didn't say the next part "Then they met you, Toriel, who wanted to adopt them. You were hiding in the ruins for a long time, while the underground was struggling to keep together and Asgore...where were you?!"

Toriel looked ashamed briefly, but then had a serious look "That was a terrible mistake of mine to leave him alone and not try to stop him! A mistake that I intend to rectify."

Undyne can see that she's not messing around with that and she intends to do that "Yeah...then we had you..." she looks at Deos "Part of an Order of human magic users who've been trying to break the barrier that they made to trap us down here, to stop the others from finishing us off, pretty crazy...just how did you plan on doing that?"

Deos takes out the device that he and Cali were working on earlier, he presses a few switches and revealed in front of them is a Red Soul, this makes Undyne's mouth open wide, Flowey was surprised by this development and Toriel looked at him with suspicion "Where did you get that Soul, Deos?"

"From my predecessor, voluntarily, she died of cancer...something that was unable to be treated." Deos said with some sadness.

"Yeah, that's the back-up plan, in case his original plan for me fails, once he's done using that as part of the 'barrier breaker', it's why I haven't stabbed any of you in the back, why do that when I know that you'll deliver on your end of the deal" Flowey said.

"Yes, basically it'll amplify the Soul power and allow the barrier to shatter without using up the souls, unfortunately it can only be used to break the barrier from the inside..." Deos said.

"Why's that?" Undyne asked.

"Because it's still not known why, but the barrier is actually stronger on the outside, it's suspected to be because the Human rulers tampered with it to be that way, so the only way for it to work on THIS side of it...it also needs the other six Human Souls." Deos replied.

"How do you know that the barrier is weaker on the outside?" Undyne asked.

"Yes, that would require someone to be on this side...I had some help...first I had a custom-made communication device that can pierce the barrier to be dropped down here in the hopes that there was someone who could figure out how it worked, it was successful and I was able to talk with Dr. Alphys." Deos replied.

"You know that nerd?! Undyne said.

"Yes...she was initially nervous with talking with humans on the surface, but we were eventually able to gain her trust and her assistance, not just with knowing how strong the barrier is on the inside, but with something else...I asked her to put some magical devices of my own construction: Rewind Orbs, the intention is when the barrier shatters, it releases a wave of energy, this energy will be used by them to rewind the corpses of the Human children to when they were alive, while also drawing their souls back into their bodies, undoing their deaths." Deos explained.

"Yes!" Toriel shouted "I had my suspicions about you, Deos, I was unsure about what your intentions, but no longer...I'm sure that will bring a heavy weight off both our shoulders"

"Him for giving the order in the first place and you for not doing anything to stop him, I can see how you'd say that. Well, we really need to get going and as for the cooking lesson, you might want Toriel to teach you at some point, she has a lot of experience." Deos said, while making Toriel blush.

"Yeah! I heard Papyrus made something edible today, was that you?" Undyne asked.

"Yes, it was...Deos thought that it would make him happy and would give him a reason to let them go, it would also give Sans a reason to stay at home to eat more often" Toriel replied.

"Well, I'll be seein' ya, sorry about the window...Papyrus uses that to get in, rather than the door like someone normal." Undyne said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh and you might want to pay Papyrus a visit and tune into Mettaton's quiz show, trust me...there's something in that towards the end that you'll want to see." Deos said, mysteriously.

"O-okay" Undyne thought this strange.

"Also, can you?..." He whispers something in her ear.

"I can do that! I don't know why, but I'll make it less borin'! How did you get so bada..." Undyne shouted, Deos blocked her mouth before she could complete that sentence.

"You know those different timelines, different chains of events? Well, in the 'worst case scenario'...let us just say that I got the idea from that version of you, I have my suspicions, but I'll talk to Dr. Alphys about that."

They made their goodbyes (Toriel returning to the Dimensional Pocket Amulet) and then they investigated two different houses and a enclosure that has snails in it labelled "Blook Acres Snail Farm" this is familiar to Toriel and the others noticed this "You've been here before, haven't you?" Deos asked.

"Yes...I came here often to restock on snails, at least this hasn't changed." Toriel said.

"Yeah...you were my best customer, oh...was I interrupting you?" behind them was Napstablook, the ghostly propietor of this business, who noticed them approach his snail farm.

"Oh...you're wondering where I was all this time? Well, I was hiding from the rest of the Underground, that's why I haven't been...well, once I've sorted out my unfinished business, I will be sure to come back here." Toriel said, glad to have met someone familiar from before her self-imposed exile.

"Well...uh...if it's convenient for you." Napstablook said, awkwardly.

"How did you see her?" Frisk asked.

"She must be within his perception...I'll talk to your cousin about making time for you, at some point on our journey." Deos said, as they left, getting closer to Hotland and the Lab.

* * *

 **Will any other faces familiar to Toriel be met and how will Cali react to Deos when she is finally able to talk with him? Find out in Chapter 17: Heating Things Up.**


	17. Chapter 17: Heating Things Up

**Previously: Deos was able to (mostly) deal with Mad Dummy peacefully and then he, Toriel, Flowey and Frisk spent some time with Undyne as he explained to her what they've been doing so far, while also showing the device that he and Cali were working on earlier, which was a device that can shatter the barrier without using the souls up, he also revealed that he had Dr. Alphys help with some of the data, as well as delivering "Rewind Orbs" to potentially undo the deaths of the other six Human children, before they left that part of Waterfall, they paid a brief visit to Blood Acres and Toriel met Napstablook for the first time since her self-imposed exile.**

* * *

 **(Waterfall)**

Immediately on the way to the next section of Waterfall, they found what appeared to be a shop with an elderly tortoise monster, Toriel knew who he was and yet she was afraid of what would happen if she was seen. Frisk, Deos and Flowey went into it and were greeted by this monster "Woah there! I've got some neat junk for s..." He looked at something that he couldn't quite believe "Toriel?! Please tell me that's you!"

This made Toriel come out of the Dimensional Pocket Amulet "Gerson! I see that you are keeping good care of yourself."

"I'm not dust yet, your majesty, but...where have you been?" asked Gerson.

"In hiding, a mistake that I'm heading towards the capital to rectify." Toriel said, with some regret in her voice.

"Are you two?..." Gerson asked Deos and Frisk.

"Yes, we are...this is Frisk, they're here because there was nothing for them on the surface and no, I don't know what gender they are and don't ask...it's a sensitive subject and I am Deos, a member of the Order of Seven, a group of magic users, specifically the one who created the barrier to...officially it was to imprison your kind down here, unofficially it was to keep you safe from those who wanted to finish the job, I'm here to protect Frisk, get Toriel to actually DO something about the situation down here, generally improve the lives of monster-kind down here (living is a requirement for that) and to break the barrier...among other things. Deos explained, Gerson was silent after that...

"I guess some things aren't as black and white as they appear, but how did you get past Undyne, she's not as forgiving as I am with this, she doesn't listen that well either."

"Basically, I used my determination to protect Frisk, they're quite a pacifist, to give myself the strength to slowly overwhelm her, in the end, I borrowed Toriel's pyromancy to overheat her into unconsciousness and then have Toriel bring her fear to 'change my underwear' levels for even trying to threaten her child. Don't worry, she'll be leaving us alone, now that she knows why I'm here and that I already have a soul from someone that died of natural causes." Deos explained further.

"I've found out that at least three of the human children weren't killed by Asgore's hand, is he?..." Toriel asked.

"He's at the end of his rope...the only thing preventing him from turning to dust is his duty as King, he's a man who doesn't have a lot to lose...You want to give him a reason to keep him from doing that? You must do, otherwise...you wouldn't be out here now." Gerson said, Toriel tried to hide an expression that told him that she agreed with him, but she could see that there was no point in doing that.

"This isn't just about him, it's about me as well, we both made decisions that ultimately caused more harm than good, although his was more selfless, mine was more selfish." Toriel said, she could lie to herself about that, never mind one of her oldest friends.

"I think that these two pieces of junk belonged to one of them". Gerson said as he pointed to the Cloudy Glasses and the Torn Notebook, Deos paid the 85G for both, he had a look of distaste on his face that couldn't be seen.

"Distasteful or not, it's needed to find out what happened..." Deos said as he touched the two items and received a vision of the Purple Soul child's past, he was the nerdy type...which appears to be what many of that soul trait is and was treated badly, both by his classmates and even his parents, they apparently valued physical prowess above mental aptitude and by those standards, he was an embarrassment to his family. This caused him to climb Mt. Ebott, thinking that no-one will miss him, he met Toriel as he fell down and was initially fearful, but then he calmed down and for a time, he lived with the friendly  
boss monster, although he eventually felt a prisoner and he left the ruins, he took a more defensive role to travelling through Snowdin and through most of Waterfall, he was killed right at the way leading to Hotland by what appeared to be an aggressive relative of Dr. Alphys, He then snapped back to reality.

"What is it, Deos?" Toriel asked.

"What just happened?" Gerson asked.

"He has some kind of psychometry ability, it's how I knew how the other three were killed." Toriel answered.

"The Purple Soul child was killed by a nastier relative of Dr. Alphys, punished by a society just for being nerdy, let us hope that they aren't still alive..." This child's story made him barely able to contain his rage.

"The more I learn about how they died, the less I am able to justify my hate towards Asgore..." Toriel said "Let us continue to Hotland, I would like to talk to this Dr. Alphys as well."

"Well...I'll be seein' ya, Toriel. I hope that the two of you can smooth things out between the two of ya!" Gerson said.

Toriel then entered the Dimensional Pocket Amulet and then Deos, Frisk and Flowey continued to the bio-luminescent mushroom field...

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

Cali is quickly pacing up and down, feeling restless, Dr. Alphys couldn't stay silent any longer. "H-Hey, Cali...what's h-happening?"

"I'm pacing up and down, because Deos is almost at your lab and then I'll be able to t-talk to him, t-tell him everything!" She then looked and sounded nervous towards the end of that sentence.

"I know how you feel, we can't keep hiding from this, you taught me that!" Dr Alphys shouted in an unusually strong tone, it's her opinion of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 all over again, this surprised both of them.

"Yeah, you're right Alphys! I just wished that they'd get here quicker!" Cali said in a more frustrated tone as they both waited for them to get to Hotland.

 **(Waterfall)**

After visiting the Temmie Village, a village populated by Temmie, Temmie, Temmie, Bob, Temmie, Temmie and a mushroom. They finally navigated the dark marshland and then they moved towards the only way that they could see, which slowly went dark and it lead to an echo flower that they found when they walked into it, which said in a familiar voice "Behind you." Undyne appeared, blocking the way and walked a few paces forward "Seven." She spoke in a grave tone "Seven human souls, with the power of seven human souls, our king...King Asgore Dreemurr...will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the..." Then Deos will wave it off.

"Is this monologue going to take much longer, I'd much rather you get on with it because we  
die of boredom." Deos said.

"Fine!" Undyne made a spear appear, ready to use it "Give me your soul or I'll tear it from your body." she charged at them and then from the seagrass, Monster Kid appeared between them, stopping just as she was about to stab him.

"Undyne! I'll help you fight!" He shouted and then looked back and forth between Undyne and the group that's cornered. "YO! You did it! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight!"

Deos facepalmed at Monster Kid's apparent ignorance of the situation "Isn't it obvious who she's fighting?..."

Undyne then dragged Monster Kid away, "H-hey! You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?"

Toriel in her astral form understood what was happening "You wanted to put on a show for that child by having Undyne appear in front, didn't you?" she asked Deos.

"Yes, she wouldn't tear try to kill Frisk while you're watching, but I didn't want that child to know that. There's a prophecy that says that one who has seen the surface will either free the monsters from the underground or free the monsters of their lives, liberator or executioner...this 'angel' is capable of being both, Gerson could probably give you the long version, when we have time, it's what the Delta Rune on your robe repressents" Deos replied, as they proceeded along the now revealed path. They then crossed a wooden bridge and Undyne appeared instead of Monster Kid, this was a significant deviation from what he's seen.

"I've made sure that he got back home and that I'd deal with the humans, I gotta go now to watch Mettaton's show with Papyrus, this had better be good or I'm after a rematch with ya'!" Undyne said.

"Don't worry, it will..." Deos said, as they travelled down the linear path with a couple of twists and turns with a large sign with scrolling letters that spell out 'WELCOME TO HOTLAND'. "Finally, now we can make some serious progress." Deos said.

"Yes...progress..." Toriel seemed more subdued than usual, she didn't know why.

 **(Hotland)**

They found Sans at his sentry post at Waterfall / Hotland border and he was asleep, he woke up when he noticed the group "Hey Tori! What's the matter?" Toriel noticed that her mood was obvious.

"I am feeling troubled, Sans..." Toriel replied.

"I advise you to say in there, with that fur, I doubt that you'd be able to take the heat" Deos said, groaning at this unintentional pun as all but him and Flowey laughed.

"I hate it when that happens!" Flowey shouted

"I actually like it, it makes Goat Mama happy" Frisk said.

"You would..." Flowey said quietly.

"Dr. Alphys is just ahead, she doesn't get a lot of visitors, I don't ask about what happens in there, it's not up to me and I don't wanna be on the receiving end of Undyne." Sans said, still terrified of what happened last time that happened.

"I guess she had something to spear...not again!" Deos said as all but Flowey laughed again. "Well, we'd best not keep her waiting, we'll be seeing you up ahead at the next guard post."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me!" Sans said.

They then walked up to the huge building that says 'LAB' on it and walked through the doors, they are then greeted by a small yellow lizard monster in a lab coat.

 **(Lab)**

"Dr. Alphys, we meet at last." Deos said, this made Dr. Alphys nervous.

"Y-Yeah...You muse be Deos, Cali is..." Dr. Alphys said, before being interrupted by Toriel appearing in front of her, seeing the former queen in person terrifies her more than seeing her appear the first time on one of her cameras. "Y-Your majesty!"

"Just Toriel will be fine...You are the Royal Scientist? I require answers, what is your connection to Flowey?!" Toriel asked in an authoritative tone.

"She made me what I am, that's what!" Flowey said.

"I did?!..C-Could that have?...Oh no..." Dr. Alphys said.

"Could WHAT have? ANSWER ME!" Toriel said in anger, this terrified Dr. Alphys, they were both interrupted by a loud voice coming from the speakers.

"Hey, Queen Terroriel, leave her alone! She's been slowly been killing herself for a while now! She's doesn't need you to make her feel worse and besides, she's going to tell the whole underground AFTER she's told Undyne, because if there's anyone who needs someone to back them up, it's her!" Cali said, she was listening to the whole conversation.

"Y-Yes, I am sorry Dr. Alphys, I can wait." Toriel said, ashamed at how needlessly mean she was.

"As for YOU, Deos...I have some words for you." Cali said.

"Frisk, can you wait outside? Some bad words are about to be spoken." Deos said.

"Yeah, Frisk, Toriel won't want you to hear that." Cali said with a much happier tone of voice, Frisk nodded and waited outside and took Flowey with them.

"Now Deos...WHY THE F*** DID YOU NOT WAIT FOR ME?! YOU INCONSIDERATE B*****D! I THOUGHT WE WERE A TEAM AND YOU DECIDED TO F****** GO DOWN THERE ON YOUR OWN WHILE I WORRIED ABOUT YOU WITH ONLY A TEXT MESSAGE TO TELL ME..." Cali said, she was out of breath at the end of her rant.

"There was no time to wait, I barely got to Frisk in time to stop Toriel from trying to scare them away with pyromancy, I barely had enough time to leave that text message." Deos said, this calmed down Cali.

"Oh...I guess I can forgive you, it's also why she's there with you. Dr. Alphys has been keeping informed of your progress, she's also been telling me some things that explains how she is now...we've also talked about a few other things" Cali said in a more friendly tone while twirling one of her pigtails with  
one of her fingers.

"It sounds like you're both friends now, doesn't it?" Deos said.

"Yeah...I guess I got the wrong idea about her, there's something that I need to tell you, Deos" Cali said, sounding more serious towards the end.

"Toriel, Dr. Alphys, can you two wait upstairs, please?" Deos said, they nodded and went upstairs.

"What is it, Cali?" Deos asked with some concern, Cali paused as she hesitated with her explanation...

* * *

 **How will Deos react to what Cali has to say? What will happen afterwards? Find of in Chapter 18: Spectral Entertainment.**


	18. Chapter 18: Spectral Entertainment

**Previously: Toriel has a short reunion with Gerson, an old friend who's been around about as long as she and Asgore, then after she, Deos, Frisk and Flowey had a brief visit to Temmie Village, they stage an encounter with Undyne for Monster Kid's benefit and then they finally reach Hotland and meet Dr. Alphys in person. After a briefly terrifying confrontation with the former queen, Cali was finally able to let out the anger that she's been keeping in about Deos' hasty decision and then proceeded to tell Deos what she did...**

* * *

 **(Hotland - Lab / Deos' Apartment)**

Deos was silent during this explanation and a little after it, that an action that had good intentions had a devastating consequence, it explained why she was angry about his hasty exit and some of her less stable moments, he realized that she's been keeping this in since that day, just before she was part of the Order of Seven...

"Deos?...Are you still listening?..." Cali sounded worried.

"So you were the one who did that,..I and the others suspected that those people were like that due to an exorcism that went wrong, I didn't know that it was you who did that, we've been looking for whoever did that to this day." Deos said without any hint of emotion giving away how he feels about this.

"Why is that?! So you could punish me?! Well, you're too late! Apparently, I've been doing that to myself for a while now!" Cali said in a sarcastic tone.

"No...so we could get you involved in helping them, we've been working on freeing them from their comas, but so far, all we've done is stop the nightmares that they're trapped inside, I've even asked Dr. Alphys for her opinion on the situation." Deos said in a compassionate tone.

"You've...been working on this?..." Cali said with a shocked expression "Even Dr. Alphys, even though I was..." The tears started pouring out of her eyes, they were tears of joy, brought on by the happiness that they've been standing with her and she didn't even know it, until now, Deos waiting until she's stopped crying before he spoke next.

"Feeling better, Cali?" Deos asked.

"Much better...thank you." Cali said, she was unsure if he could handle what was coming next. "Have you ever wondered why I kept visiting you and staying for longer than I needed to? How I've been friendly towards you...in my own way."

"Where is this going, Cali? I know that we've been good friends, even though you can be immature at times, I've accepted that as wh..." Deos said

"Ugh...I'll just say it, I'm in love with you!" Cali interrupted with a tone of annoyance, this stunned Deos into silence. "You might be irritating sometimes, you might have a gigantic capacity to deny reality...that's Determination for you...but I've become attracted to how you're able to keep it together, unless you're pushed too far, how you listen to me when I talk, even though I don't know if you understand me and you make sure that you keep your apartment well stocked on tea for when I visit you." Cali said this with a tone of affection with a hint of worry "Deos?"

"It all makes sense now...I've been struggling to make sense of these feelings that I have for you, it's all there in black and white thanks to you, Cali." Deos said, speaking as if he had previously been blind and could now see again.

"Are you sure about that? I can be pretty nerdy at times, I was sure that you were being bored to death by my complex explanations." Cali said with a hint of hope, laughing nervously at that thought.

"When you say it, it sounds more like poetry..." Deos said with increasing affection.

"I'm not exactly...eye catching and feminine." Cali said, she twirled one of her pigtails in anticipation.

"You're eye catching enough as you are and as for feminine...you be who you want to me, Cali!" Deos said with increasing passion in his voice, this excites Cali "Nerdy, immature and modestly dressed...that's who you are and I think we could be closer than we currently are."

"Deos!" Cali said with a big smile on her face as she's found out that he feels the same way about her. "I want to kiss you, right now...sadly we can't do that yet."

"That's something that we can look forward to...I know this good restaurant that we could go to, after this is dealt with." Deos said with a hint of excitement.

"Let's start with lunch in this nice cafe that I know of, I have...something that I want to tell you about, how I solved this string of errors on this server which..." Cali said, she wanted to nerd out on Deos right now, knowing that he likes that, while around him, she will not hold back on that again.

"Save it for our first date, Cali, I really need to get back to the mission...and something else...something darker..." Deos said, Cali was nervous at what he's implying.

"I hope it isn't what I think it is..."

"Based on the 'worst case scenario' that I've seen, it looks that way and it has the puppet that none expected, which is the root cause of all that is wrong in the underground, can you make sure that the others are ready to be brought to the throne room when the time comes, I don't want to take chances with this one." Deos said with a concerned tone.

"Just tell me when you're ready...bye Deos, he he." Cali said.

"Bye Cali." Deos said, as he shouted to Toriel and Dr. Alphys "You can come down now."

They did so and they appeared to have been listening in on him, Dr. Alphys has an amused look on her as Toriel waved Frisk and Flowey in. "So, you like the nerdy type..."

"Before you say anything more, One - I'm not sure exactly how that would work and Two - You're taken." Deos said, this made Dr. Alphys nervous.

"The root cause of the all that is wrong in the underground?...I-I will trust you to bring them here when they're needed." Toriel said and then looks at Dr. Alphys "Keep her informed of our progress." Frisk and Flowey came back in without being told, this made Toriel smile.

"Y-Yes, Toriel" Dr. Alphys said, as they walked across the hall, a rumbling occurred and Toriel went back into the Dimensional Pocket Amulet to hide from this, Deos wasn't surprised as he knew this was coming, Flowey was surprised and Frisk had a neutral expression, it went black and then a voice oozing with charisma boomed in the blackness. "Oh no.".

"OHHHH YES!...WELCOME, BEAUTIES..." This was Mettaton, a mix of an anime protagonist, a video game robot and a make-up wearing male entertainer...in one form, in his current form, he's a rectangular box on wheels with red and yellow lights that display his mood, along with arms to hide his microphone, the form which is revealed when the lights turned on. "...TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!" he appeared with a sign saying "Game Show" lowering above both of them with disco lights on either side of it. "OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GOING TO BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANTS!" Fake clapping is heard around them.

"You've GOT to be kidding me..." Deos said in a deadpan voice.

"NOT ON THIS SHOW, GORGEOUS! NEVER PLAYED BEFORE?" Mettaton asked.

"I'm guessing that you'll kill us, if we get it wrong, we're toast?" Deos replied.

"CORRECT!...NOW, LET'S GET STARTED!" Mettaton said as the quiz show started proper, "LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE! What's the prize for answering correctly?" Deos and Frisk pressed D for More Questions as Dr Alphys was helping them, although Deos already know the correct answers from looking ahead. "RIGHT! SOUNDS LIKE YOU GET IT! NECK AND NECK SO FAR!" He said.

"Was he always like this?..." Deos said to himself quietly.

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

Cali is overhearing everything while keeping her mike muted, as she in the middle of a conversation with Neil "He's there in the Lab in Hotland, being subjected to trials by Mettaton, urgh...that narcissistic attention hog! Deos might be irritating at times, but even he doesn't deserve that!"

"Frisk is also there, didn't you say that Mettaton was threatening them with death?" Neil asked, worryingly.

"Yeah, let's hope Deos can help them out until they get to the end" Cali replied.

"Is he sure that there's a demon down there?" Neil asked.

"Unfortunately, yes...he asked me to make sure that we're ready to come to him when the time comes" Cali said.

"Thankfully, I have someone else covering the night shift, so you don't need to worry about me not being available." Neil reassured her.

"Yeah...Deos told me about how you were treating and also trying to cure a group of people in comas." Cali said.

"I don't know how they were like that, but we do know that they were enslaved by a demon and they were left like that." Neil said.

"I know who did it, Neil" said Cali, as she began her explanation.

 **(Lab)**

The quiz show was going well, partly due to Dr. Alphys' help, but then she slipped up with a question involving a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie dating sim, she stopped when she realized that Mettaton noticed her giving away the answer "ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS. YOU AREN'T HELPING OUR CONTESTANT, ARE YOU? OOOOOOH! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. I'LL ASK A QUESTION...YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO!" Mettaton said, this caused Dr. Alphys to be unable to speak, due to how nervous she is. "Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?" Deos pressed A for Undyne, Frisk did the same, this caused Dr. Alphys to brush with embarrassment and hide her face. "SEE, ALPHYS? I TOLD YOU IT WAS OBVIOUS TO BOTH HUMAN AND MONSTER. YES, SHE SCRAWLS HER NAME IN THE MARGINS OF HER NOTES. SHE NAMES PROGRAMMING VARIABLES AFTER HER. SHE EVEN WRITES STORIES ABOUT EACH OTHER...SHARING A DOMESTIC LIFE." Mettaton said in a way that emphasizes certain words.

"Yeah, we get it, she can't stop thinking about her...is this quiz show over?" Deos said with a slight tone of annoyance.

"WELL, WITH DR. ALPHYS HELPING YOU...THIS SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION!" Mettaton replied.

"So you might as well move onto the next part of your schedule." Deos said, eager to get on with this.

"YEAH, THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE  
BLOODSHED! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS!" Mettaton said as he blasted away from the lab, thankfully Dr. Alphys installed a door on the ceiling that opens automatically, things have calmed down somewhat.

"Well, that was something?" Dr. Alphys said.

"Yeah, something torturous...do you know what was the best part of that?" Deos asked

"W-what was the b-best part?" Dr. Alphys asked.

"Undyne was watching the whole thing!" Deos replied, this made Dr. Alphys turn red with embarrassment and curl up on the floor, Deos looked at the others "I'd give it a few minutes to sink in."

"Whatever, I just want to see Dr. Alphys squrm!" Flowey said.

* * *

 **What awaits them in Hotland? How will Dr. Alphys cope with what has just happened? How will UNDYNE cope with what has just happened?! Find out in Chapter 19: Incandescent Tension**


	19. Chapter 19: Incandescent Tension

**Previously: Cali finds out that the rest of her Order and even Dr. Alphys have been helping her and she didn't even know it. She also tells Deos that she's been in love with him and much to her happiness, he shares those feelings and wants them to become closer. After that he and Frisk participate in a Quiz Show hosted by the narcissistic Mettaton, which involved an on-camera revelation of Dr. Alphys' feelings for Undyne, which made her turn red with embarrassment, once Deos told her that she watched the whole thing.**

* * *

 **(Lab)**

While Dr. Alphys was red and curled up on the floor, Cali spoke her opinion "Deos, did you make sure that Undyne was watching Mettaton's show?!"

"Yes, after she told us that she'd leave Frisk alone and showed us that reacting violently isn't the only solution to her problems and that the death of either of us isn't needed, I thought that I'd give her something that she'd like." Deos said.

"Deos...I didn't think that you were that devious, no harm was done." Cali said with some happiness in her voice."

Dr. Alphys got up and was more assertive than she usually is "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" then she realized what has happened and that she'd have to tell Undyne eventually, she felt bad about that "S-Sorry, I shouldn't have said that...I g-guess you wanted to h-help me" she briefly looks at the communication link to the surface connected to her computer "...b-both of you are."

Frisk then receives a call from their phone, the phone that Toriel gave them, it was Papyrus "GREETINGS, FRISK! UNDYNE WAS WATCHING METTATON'S QUIZ SHOW AND SHE WAS STUNNED WHEN DR. ALPHYS CONFESSED HER LOVE TOWARDS HER!"

"I did NOT confess that! Mettaton said it!" Dr Alphys said with uncharacteristic assertiveness.

"SHE THEN SCREAMED SOMETHING THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COULD NOT MAKE OUT AS SHE RAN OUT OF THE HOUSE AND IN THE DIRECTION OF WATERFALL!" Papyrus said.

"She's probably headed here" This made Dr. Alphys wide eyed in fear "...right now just keep watching and you'll be seeing more of us". Deos said.

"OF COURSE, DEOS!" Papyrus said, he then hanged up.

"She's c-coming h-here?!" Dr. Alphys said in a terrified tone.

"What fortunate timing..." Deos said.

"You agreed to show her what's down there, Alphys, you might as well do it now." Cali said.

"W-what?!" Dr. Alphys said, more nervous than ever.

"Whatever it is that you are hiding, it is clearly killing you and unlike me, you lack the ability to stop aging, the sooner you talk to Undyne about this, the sooner that you can tell the rest of us." Toriel said with a compassionate tone, she didn't want to be harsh towards her as she didn't exactly have the moral high ground.

"Y-yes..." Dr. Alphys said, she then saw Frisk and Toriel's phones "Where did you get those phones!? They're ANCIENT! It doesn't even have texting. W-Wait a second, please!" she then quickly made a few modifications within earshot of them that sounded noisy and came back with them looking different, handing them to Frisk and Toriel "Here, I upgraded them for you. I also gave you my p-phone number, in case y-you need h-help, it can do texting, items, it's got a key chain..."

"Yeah, thanks for that and for the signing up to the underground's No. 1 social network and yeah, you're officially friends with Frisk, as for Toriel...she's still unsure about you for now..." Deos said, it was then that the doors opened to reveal Undyne, who was close to collapse, Deos handed her some water, which she drank heavily.

"Thanks, I needed that." Undyne said, she then turned her attention towards Dr. Alphys "Was what Mettaton true? Because if that smug metal box was making that up, I'll turn him into scrap metal!"

"No, it's true..." Dr. Alphys said.

"Why keep it in for so long?" Undyne asked.

"I...I have issues." Dr. Alphys said, with some shame in her voice.

"What kind of issues? Because if anyone is bothering you..." Undyne said with a hint of anger towards an unknown source.

"N-no, it's n-not that..." Dr. Alphys said, holding up her claws to try and calm her down.

"What Dr. Alphys was trying to say was that...it's better if she just shows you." Deos said.

"This way, Undyne" Dr. Alphys said as she beckoned Undyne to follow her to an elevator, Undyne follows her and they descend to the lower levels.

"That last question had no right or wrong answer, Asgore had a similar response." Deos said, this made Toriel wide eyed with shock.

"WHAT?..."

"It was likely before she met Undyne, someone who is much more with her reach, I did say that she was a BISEXUAL reptilian otaku, who knows...she might've seen a picture of you and some point and found you cute." Deos said, this made Toriel drop her mouth in shock at this thought, Frisk laughed a little at that, Toriel then changed the subject.

"You know what is down there, don't you Deos?"

"Yes, I do...but it can wait until Dr. Alphys is done telling Undyne, we'd best move on through the rest of Hotland, we can't keep Mettaton waiting...there's also our business with 'King Fluffybuns'..." Deos replied.

"Yes...there is also two more children to account for, we have best get going." Toriel said as she entered the Dimensional Pocket Amulet.

"I'm sure that Dr. Alphys will be keeping you informed of our progress through Hotland, when she gets back from the True Lab, don't worry, you'll probably not be missing much, just Sans selling 'hot dogs' and some unintentionally dangerous monsters, that's about it...oh and Asgore didn't kill at least four of the them personally, I'm not sure about the others." Deos said.

"Okay, let me know how the other two died and I'll base my view on him on that, bye Deos." Cali said, with some cheerfulness towards the end.

"Bye, Cali." Deos replied as he and the others continued onwards through Hotland through the other way out of the Lab.

 **(Hotland)**

As they walked along the path lit by the lava all around them, Deos continued to speak "No, we can't go through the two Royal Guards, they won't let anyone pass and they might try to kill either of us humans."

"Ain't that a shame (!)" Flowey said.

"Why am I called 'GoatMom01' on this...social network?...What even is a social network?" Toriel asked with confusion in her voice.

"Ah...perhaps I should explain what that is and how it works...also, how texting works." Deos said, he then started to explain both.

 **(True Lab)**

"I haven't been down here before, why is it so dark?" Undyne asked, unsure about her surroundings.

"T-There's a reason for t-that...and other things." Dr. Alphys said with a tone of shame in her voice, Undyne knelt down to around Dr. Alphys' level, it's clear to her that there's something troubling her reptilian friend, which troubles her as well.

"Alphys, what's been going on down here? What could be so bad that you're keeping me out of here?" Undyne said, with a compassionate tone in her voice and an usual calm.

"I can't keep hiding this, it'll k-kill me, I have to s-show you something, something that I should've shown you sooner. Dr. Alphys said, she led Undyne to what appears to be a hospital ward, where in the beds were a group of amorphous brings, this shocked Undyne as she wasn't expecting this to be down there.

"Amalgamates, that's what they are." Dr. Alphys said, although she couldn't look at Undyne.

"Where did they come fro...isn't that Snowdrake's Mom?! What's been going on down here?!" Undyne said with confusion in her voice.

"I'll s-show you" Dr. Alphys said, as she led her to a machine that looked like a skull. "This is the D-T Extractor, I used it t-to extract Determination, the substance that w-was in Deos, which gave h-him a p-power boost."

"What has this got to do with those Amalgamates?!" Undyne asked.

"I'll show you the logs, say what you want to tell me after you've seen it all." Dr. Alphys said, not being able to keep in the shame, she led her to the video room, which contained some video logs and text based documentation that's simple enough for her to understand.

* * *

 **What other setbacks are ahead of them? How will Undyne react to what she finds out in the True Lab? Find out in Chapter 20: Dark Truths**


	20. Chapter 20: Dark Truths

**Previously: Alphys recovered from her feelings for Undyne being revealed to all that was watching...including Undyne! She also upgraded Frisk's and Toriel's phones and then, once Undyne made the journey to the Lab that she barely avoided collapsing due to the heat, Dr. Alphys led her to the True Lab to show her what she's been doing down there and then after a shocking conversation with Toriel about Dr. Alphys' crush with Asgore and possibly herself...she, Frisk, Flowey and Deos continued their journey through Hotland, while Undyne starts to learn about what Dr. Alphys has done in the True Lab.**

* * *

 **(Hotland)**

Frisk, Flowey, Deos and Toriel in her astral form have navigated through Hotland, a part of the Underground filled with rocky paths and lava, there are moving walkways and steam jets, which are strangely not hazardous for them, in fact...it helped them across gaps, they eventually found a side path that was a dead end, on one way that the steam jet could send them is a way to a Burnt Pan, on the other is nothing, Frisk launched themselves over to pick it up and then looped around to meet up with them.

"All that for a Burnt Frying Pan?! You have a death wish, you know that!" Flowey said in his usual mean manner.

"One of the humans that I looked after...he had that with him...along with an apron." Toriel said.

"Which means that it's somewhere around here." Deos said, he looks at Frisk "you might want to hang onto it for now, until we find it" Frisk nodded at this as they continued along the path to head for the right way to go.

 **(True Lab)**

After Dr. Alphys has fully explained her experiments with determination, how they went badly wrong in the worst possible way and how it ties into the amalgamates. Undyne was still silent, it's unclear from her blank expression how she felt about that, this unnerves Dr. Alphys...she fears the worst. "You h-hate me, d-don't you?! I don't b-blame you for d-do...woah!" she said, as Undyne lifted her up with an angry look on her.

"Undyne...don't say another bad thing about yourself..." Undyne said with an unusually quiet voice.

"What?..." Dr. Alphys said, confused with her response.

"You didn't intend for all that to happen! Yeah, you wanted to get their souls to use for breaking the barrier, then you saved them from death, then they got messed up and you've been tearing yourself apart...but I don't hate you for it, I'm just a little mad at you for not talking with me sooner!...but I'm not holdin' it against you, Alphys!" Undyne said.

"It's w-worse...I m-might've given you s-some without I-Intending to." Dr. Alphys said with some regret.

"How?" Undyne said with some confusion in her voice.

"You k-know the ice cream t-that you've been e-eating that I've made?" Dr. Alphys said, the tears were forming.

"Yeah..." Undyne said, not sure what Dr. Alphys meant by that.

"IT HAD TRACE AMOUNTS OF DETERMINATION IN IT! I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't realize it until it w-was t-too late, I might've h-harmed you in the worst p-possible way!" Dr. Alphys said with a large amount of self-loathing in her voice.

"So that's what Deos meant by what happened in the 'worst case scenario', I used this determination and it made me more powerful, Cool!" Undyne said with some enthusiasm.

"Don't EVER use it! It m-might cause you to m-melt like the others! I don't w-want that to happen to you, Undyne! You saved me from myself!" Dr. Alphys said desperately.

"What do you mean that I saved you from?!...oh, you mean that you were gonna?..." Undyne said with growing realization of why, she realized that if she had found her later than she did, she would've jumped into the Abyss and they would never had met. "Well, I know now and I'm not gonna let you deal with this by yourself any longer, whatever you plan to do next, you've got me to back you up! If they cause you problems, I'll convince them to leave you alone! As for what Mettaton told me on his show..." Undyne said, with a passionate tone of voice, she then looked at Dr. Alphys with a look of desire.

"W-what..." Dr. Alphys said, but what cut off by a kiss from Undyne, this made her turn red with embarrassment, but this time with a smile on her face. Undyne leaned back with Dr. Alphys on top on her, while still kissing...this was going to take a while.

 **(Hotland)**

Frisk, Flowey, Deos and Toriel were waiting at a blue beam, they need Dr. Alphys for this, they were starting to grow impatient, then Dr. Alphys called them, Deos wasn't happy with the delay "I'm guessing that it went well with you two, judging from how LONG it took you to get back to us."

"S-Sorry, I guess it took l-longer than expected." Dr. Alphys said, embarrassingly.

"Yeah, if anyone has a problem with Alphys, they're gonna have to get through me! Is that right?..." Undyne said, it would appear that whatever was happening, it was resulting in some nervous noises coming from Dr. Alphys.

"Can you please turn off the blue laser in front of the lock that we need to deal with?" Deos asked.

"Okay, let's see..." Dr. Alphys replied, then the blue laser turned off.

"Thank you, Dr. Alphys...now you and Undyne have some valuable make-out time."

"WHA..." Dr. Alphys screamed, but was then interrupted by what sounded like Undyne, Deos hung up for Frisk.

"That was something that you shouldn't be seeing yet, so thankfully it's not showing video, let's solve this puzzle and head deeper into Hotland" Deos said, Frisk nodded as they all heading into the puzzle room. The puzzle itself was like the last one, a series of sliding tiles that moved in the same direction to each other and a stationary ship with a limited number of shots, Frisk easily figured out where to position the tiles, so that they had one shot spare for the ship on the other side that needed to be destroyed to unlock the door. Deos didn't tell them how it should be done as he felt that they could figure it out by themselves...he then realized that he could've checked on Frisk's gender in the missing persons page BEFORE he left, the others might know (except perhaps Cali, unless she checked the missing persons page after she was informed that Frisk is the one in his visions that went missing) but that info is likely confidential...and redundant thanks to the missing persons page. As they passed the previously locked door to the next part of Hotland, it was oddly dark and with no way back.

"It would appear that there is no way back after this point, what is ahead?" Toriel asked.

"Mettaton..." Deos said, with some annoyance.

"What is this Mettaton?" Toriel asked, nervously.

"He's the cousin of Napstablook, who wanted a physical body to go into entertainment, Dr. Alphys agreed to make one...which had anti-human combat features."

"Will he use them?" Toriel asked, with a look of concern.

"No, any violence depicted in these shows...up until the CORE anyway...will be all part of the show, an illusion of danger, all we need to do is follow the script up until the end of Hotland and hopefully I can talk with Dr. Alphys to have a less violent way of getting through to the Capital." Deos said.

"You mean the more WIMPY way of getting to the Capital? I don't really care about how we get there as long as I'm still around and you do you side of our deal." Flowey said.

"Although I did have some plans involving Mettaton, involving some modification to his combat features..." Deos said.

"To combat this dark presence that you spoke of with Cali briefly?" Toriel asked.

"Yes, I will bring the others here for that, but I can't be too careful...Mettaton, although he's narcissistic and flamboyant, he can be quite dangerous to what's in his way...Sans as well." Deos relied.

"Sans? He didn't seem dangerous, just lazy." Toriel said, puzzled as to why he's dangerous.

"That was Flowey's doing with him using the space / time continuum as his plaything, before first Frisk and myself fell down here. Trust me, he's more powerful than he looks and he's agile, he'd need to be as he's so depressed that even Frisk could kill him, if they wanted to." Deos said.

"This was in the 'worst case scenario' that you spoke of?" Toriel asked.

"Yes, Flowey's constant resets also weakened the walls of reality, which if done too much will allow this dark presence to use Frisk as a puppet to bring wholesale destruction to the underground...and beyond. This demon just wants destruction, rather than control..." Deos said, disturbed "Let's not keep Mettaton waiting any longer" they move along the path to Mettaton's latest show.

* * *

 **What is beyond the first locked door in Hotland? How else will things heat up? Find out** **in Chapter 21: Half-Baked Host.**


	21. Chapter 21: Half-Baked Host

**Previously: The journey through Hotland continues as Frisk, Flowey, Deos and Toriel find one of the items that belonged to the child with the Green Soul, then Undyne pledged her support of Dr. Alphys regarding of what happens next, even after hearing about the experiments that she couldn't have predicted what would've happened, then they had to tear themselves from each other long enough to turn off the Blue Laser to part of the lock of the door that was in the way of their progress.**

* * *

 **(Deos' Apartment / Lab)**

Cali waited a few minutes for Dr. Alphys and Undyne to be done with their make-out session with each other, imagining how it was going to go with her and Deos, she smiled at that through and unmuted both the mike and the speakers. "Hey Alphys, did you enjoy your time with Undyne."

"Y-Yeah...uh, they're at Mettaton's next show." Dr. Alphys said

Cali rolled her eyes "Ugh, how do you put up with him?!"

"I n-needed something to do something t-that I couldn't suck at..." Dr. Alphys said, then she sounded angry "Stop it, Alphys! You need to be strong for her!...Sorry, Undyne got a-angry at me for saying bad things to myself"

"I'd listen to her...I'm even more jealous of you now." Cali said, with a smile on her face.

"W-Why?" Dr. Alphys.

"You have someone to be close with..." Cali said.

"N-no, it's n-not..." Dr. Alphys said, in denial.

"Face it, Alphys, you've got a girlfriend, someone who will stand with you no matter what..." Cali said.

Dr. Alphys made some nervous noises before putting that under control "Yeah...So, what are you going to do when you see Deos next?..." She said, playfully, which surprises Cali.

"Alphys!" Cali said with Dr. Alphys giggling, Cali joined in after realising that she was starting to lighten up.

 **(Hotland)**

Frisk, Flowey, Deos and Toriel (in her astral form) can barely see what is around them in the darkness, Frisk decided to phone Dr. Alphys, she was quick to answer.

"H-Hey, it's kind of dark in there isn't it?" Dr. Alphys said.

"Yeah, none of us have night vision." Deos said.

"Don't worry! I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up!" Dr. Alphys said, the lights came on to reveal a kitchen set, "Oh no" she said, more subdued than usual, the rest Deos knows isn't entirely honest.

"Why didn't she give him a high-pitched voice..." Deos said to himself with some disgust.

"OHHHH YES!" Said Mettaton in a chef's hat

Deos rolled his eyes behind his mask, he subtly used his magic to take care of something unseen. "Why didn't she give him a high-pitched voice..." Deos said to himself with some disgust, Flowey is unusually calm and not as annoyed as he usually is, as he knows that Deos feels the same way.

"WELCOME, BEAUTIES, TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!" Mettaton said, as the title "Cooking with a Killer Robot" appears with sparkles. "PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS, BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL RECIPE FOR YOU TODAY!"

"Is it something colorful, large and completely fruity (!)" Deos said.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE MAKING...A CAKE!" Mettaton said.

"We'll...you weren't off by much..." Flowey said, looking at Deos.

"MY LOVELY ASSISTANTS HERE WILL GATHER THE INGREDIENTS." Mettaton said

"Can we..." Flowey asked Deos quietly.

"It's force-fielded, no point...unfortunately" Deos replied

"EVERYONE GIVE THEM A BIG HAND!" Mettaton said, as he clapped. "WE'll NEED SUGAR, MILK AND EGGS."

"What about fruit? (!)" Deos said, making Frisk frown at this mean behavior.

"NOT THIS SHOW, SWEETHEART, GO FOR IT!" Mettaton said.

Deos grabbed the eggs, Frisk grabbed the milk and Flowey (much to his annoyance) grabbed the sugar in his vines, they placed each on the table.

"YOU'RE WAY AHEAD OF THE GAME...WE'VE GOT ALL OF THE INGREDIENTS WE NEED TO BAKE THE CAKE!...MILK...SUGAR...EGGS..." Mettaton said

"Are you sure that's everything?" Deos asked

"OH MY! HOW COULD I FORGET! WE'RE MISSING THE MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT!" Mettaton said, as he took out a lethally looking chainsaw "A HUMAN SOUL!" he said, in an ominous tone. Then he realized that it wasn't working, when he tried to start it "OH MY! I FORGOT...I CAN'T BE THIS VIOLENT ON A COOKING SHOW! THERE ARE CHILDREN WATCHING!"

"Right..." Flowey said, he was not convinced and neither was Deos.

"Do you have a less violent alternative, something more family friendly to use?" Deos asked.

"INDEED I DO, RED, MTT-BRAND ALWAYS-CONVENIENT HUMAN-SOUL-FLAVOR-SUBSTITUTE! A CAN OF  
WHICH IS JUST OVER ON THAT COUNTER!" Mettaton said, as Frisk went over to get it, which proceeded to rise much higher...

 **(Deos' Apartment / Lab)**

Cali was find this out from Dr. Alphys, that Mettaton wanted Frisk to climb up there to get the can within a one-minute time limit or due to Mettaton's "strict schedule" the original plan will continue...somehow, after she activated the jetpack. "That CHEATING F***!, there are some game shows where Anime comes from which are more fair than that!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they'll be fine, Mettaton is trying to slow them down with sugar and flour!" Dr. Alphys said.

"Then let's hope they aren't hyperactive...wait, since Deos already knows about your experiments and no, I didn't tell him, he knew before you told me, he knows this is coming, why isn't he avoiding this?" Cali asked.

"I d-don't know, Cali, we'll have to ask h-him at a good time." Dr. Alphys replied.

"After Mettaton's s****y cooking show, Deos was the only good part of it..." Cali said, sighing at the thought of him.

"Y-yeah, I'll patch you through to him...Mettaton is done for now, I'll call them now, if you like?" Dr. Alphys asked.

"Yeah...I'd like that." Cali said, smiling as she twirled one of her pigtails.

 **(Hotland)**

After the show they walked along a path overlooking a building in the distance, Deos and the others stopped to look at this "That's the CORE, a geo-thermal power plant supplying a lot more power than the underground needs, it could be a potent bargaining chip with negotiations." Deos said.

"Why is that, Deos?" Toriel asked.

"Ebott City wants green energy." Frisk said.

"Yes, Frisk...Ebott City is an advocate for green energy, which geo-thermal power is one of them, beyond the CORE is the Capital..." Deos said.

"...and Asgore" Toriel said, with some sadness, Frisk then heard a ring from their phone, they answered it and then handed the phone to Deos

"Yes, Dr. Alphys, what is it?"

"She's currently working on what she needs to, so you've just got me, Deos..." Cali said, with an unusually playfulness in her voice.

"Cali...good, that's one less thing to worry about, is there a reason why you've called me...besides flirting?...not that I mind that." Deos asked, with a playful tone of his own.

Cali giggled slightly, but then the tone of her voice become more serious "Deos, you knew that Mettaton was coming and yet you went through with his shows anyway, did you not think that Frisk was in danger, YOU obviously wouldn't be!"

"It's an illusion of danger...at least until the CORE, although I did sabotage the chainsaw." Deos said.

"Oh...he he, so you didn't follow the script entirely?" Cali asked.

"That's why I'm down here in the first place, isn't it?..." Deos replied.

"Yes...for a while now, I've seen you as my boyfriend...it won't be long before that's official". Cali said with a mild tone of excitement.

"All those times that I've said that we'd be unbearable, if we were together...I might as well as stabbed you each time..." Deos said with some regret.

"That was before, this is now, keep moving and stay determined...you have more reason than ever to get out of this alive." Cali said, a little flirty towards the end.

"Yeah...bye Cali." Deos said, trying to keep things under control

"Bye Deos..." Cali said, she sounded like she was trying to do the same thing.

"It sounds like you two are in love..." Toriel said, with the eyes of her astral form narrowing with a smile on her face, Flowey just rolled his eyes at this.

"Yeah...let's keep moving, we don't want to keep anyone waiting." Deos said, they continued onwards along the only way that they can go and found the elevator, Deos pushed a button that was lit that would get them somewhere and they went up...

* * *

 **What is beyond that elevator, where is Sans supposed to be and has anything besides the soul of the child who once owned a burnt frying pan, find out in Chapter 22: Out of the...**


	22. Chapter 22: Out of the

**Previously: Frisk, Flowey and Deos participate in Mettaton's cooking show (much to the annoyance of two of them) and after answering Cali's question as to why he didn't do all that he could to avoid it, they continued their journey through Hotland, while looking at the CORE from a distance...**

* * *

 **(Hotland)**

Frisk, Flowey, Deos and Toriel (in her astral form) exit the elevator and find Sans at his Hotland guard post with what appears to be hot dogs with Vulkin and a bird-like monster. Deos look at the undead guard, at least Sans was more tolerable... "Not much surprises me here, least of all you being here."

"No beans here, although these dogs sure are hot" Sans said, this makes Toriel laugh, thankfully only those that know her can hear her.

"Right..." Deos said with some mild annoyance, Frisk pulls his leg slightly, this prompts Deos "Ah yes, two hot dogs please." Deos hands Sans 60G.

Thanks, here's your 'dogs" Sans said and hands him two hot dogs, Deos hands one to Frisk and they eat it, he has some initial suspicion, but then he keeps eating.

"I don't know how you made this edible, but at least you have competition to motivate you into doing something." Deos said "I know where we'll next be meeting you, I won't say it this time, It'll spoil the surprise."

"Well, whatever floats your goat." Sans said, Toriel would've woken the dead with her laugh, if she wasn't in her astral form.

"...and I thought this was going to boil over..." Deos said, then realising what he said, after Toriel laughed louder "Let's just move on..." they did so and around a side path, while Frisk was about to accept a friend request from Napstablook (which rejected itself) a Stained Apron was found, Toriel was disturbed with this.

"This was his apron, this was probably where he was killed." Toriel said, barely containing the heartache, caused by her losses and the fact that she could've prevented most of them.

"Frisk, I'll need that Burnt Pan please." Deos said, Frisk removed it from the dimensional box that Dr. Alphys installed on their phone and handed it to Deos, who also picked up the Stained Apron and then recieved a vision of the Green Soul child's life up until his death.

 **(Vision)**

He sees that he was indeed filled with Kindness, he was the textbook definition of selfless, even helping out in the homeless shelter during his spare time, something that his father didn't appreciate, who was everything that his son was not, as for his mother...she either left them or was dead.

Either way, he was left at a particularly bad summer camp near Mt. Ebott, where some of the staff there were as devoid of kindness as he was full of it, which didn't help some of the others who were left there, it carried on until he decided to run away and hide, hoping that neither the staff of that summer camp or the father that left him there will find him, this lead him to fall into the underground...right above Toriel as she was checking the spot that he was falling from, she took him to her home and found that he was quite the culinary prodigy for one so young, although after a time, he left the ruins as he thought that he could convince Asgore to stop what he's doing.

He was able to knock many monsters unconscious with his frying pan, although he still felt bad for causing harm to them, he got all the way to Hotland, where he was faced with a dead end and a Pyrope, where blocking the fire he was generating made his frying pan too hot to handle and he dropped it and decided to run away from anything that could kill him...until he found a dead end, where a Vulkin hugged him, which resulted in...

 **(Hotland)**

Deos decided to stop there..."He naively thought that he could persuade Asgore to stop this insanity, he was able to knock monsters out with his frying pan, we know that heat caused him to drop it earlier, but a Vulkin...not necessarily the one we passed by hugged him and..." he stopped, it was too gruesome to speak of. The others get the idea, Frisk was saddened by this, despite knowing that they were all dead, it was just the knowledge of how that was new, Flowey didn't think this was worth his attention and Toriel looked deep in thought.

"I thought him a coward for not wanting to kill one child and then crossing the barrier and taking six more, but now I realise that it would be more cowardly for him to kill children and he knows it, that's why he didn't do it...he would rather wait as long as possible to give the Royal Scientist, first Dr. W.D. Gaster and then Dr. Alphys, time to find another way to break the barrier, they weren't successful, but at least he had someone try." Toriel said, she then collapsed on the ground in her astral form and started crying "...and what did I do, I ran away and hide myself from the underground's problems, I didn't even try and stop him! I didn't even protect the first child that fell down her since..."

"That's enough, Toriel! I get it, you feel that you're just as bad as him for leaving him and the underground to deal with its problems and letting each child before Frisk get killed in different parts of the underground, he forgave you long ago, this is based on the 'best case scenario' that I've seen, where you stopped the fight between Frisk and Asgore before it started, he was so glad to see you that he lost all desire to fight Frisk...he was also crying because..." Deos said, he was then interrupted by Toriel.

"Yes...if I didn't know any better, I would've been too hard on him, I won't be this time...certainly not after I find out how the last one died. He might've forgiven me long ago, but he hasn't forgiven himself for giving that order...after looking back at my actions, I don't know if I can forgive myself either." Toriel said, with her voice deep with regret.

"You'll both have a chance to rebuild, but to do that, we need to get to the Capital and we've still got much of Hotland to get through before that is possible." Deos said.

"Yes..." Toriel said, in a subdued tone, they proceeded along the correct way to go as their ultimate destination grows ever closer...

 **(Deos' Apartment / Lab)**

Cali had just found out that Deos had found out how the Green Soul child died and was able to get an idea as to what Toriel was talking about from Deos' side of the conversion "It might not be a good thing to think about, but it should make things easier when they get to Asgore."

"Y-Yeah, she was p-probably the one who was r-really in charge, it was l-long before my time." Dr. Alphys said.

"Ugh...why am I thinking about that, bad thought! Not now!" Cali shouted.

"You were thinking of Deos in a naughty way, weren't you?..." Dr. Alphys said in an unusual mischievous way.

"Was that that obvious?..." Cali said, groaning.

"Yeah, last time I thought of Undyne like that was when she was in dress uniform, she thought it was dorky and ridiculous..." Dr. Alphys breaths faster, this excites her.

"She obviously didn't know you that well, you love that kind of thing." Cali said.

"Y-Yeah, what were you t-thinking of...or is it t-too embarrassing?" Dr. Alphys

"I've imagined myself dressed completely differently to how I usually do, a dress with a pleated lower half, not too short, something that I can take off easily, I surprised Deos here and when he's least suspecting it, I..." Cali said.

"Cali! Don't say anymore!" Dr. Alphys said with an unusual assertiveness.

"He he, Well, someone here is being Doctor Assertive today!" Cali said. in a friendly tone.

"Really? I guess my soul is feeling a lot lighter." Dr. Alphys said, then she switched to a more nervous tone "I n-need your advice, d-do you think that I s-should talk like that to Undyne?..."

"DEFINATELY, she might be the more dominant of the two of you, but that doesn't mean that should be completely submissive to her, she sounds like someone who would like that. Is there something that is irritating about her that you'd wish she'd stop? Try recreating the feeling that you get from watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2..." Cali said, with a smile on her face."

"Yeah! I don't like it when she goes too far with some things, last time I went to her house and wanted to get something, she threw a spear at the table to keep my seated, who does that?! What if she was a little off? It can happen because she doesn't have good depth perception, she could've killed me! I know that she can be impulsive sometimes, I like that about her, but when it's dangerous to others that don't deserve that, that's when I want to..." Dr. Alphys said, with a confidence that stunned Cali into silence.

"You've got the idea, Alphys, the real test is being like that to her in person." Cali said with a smile on her face, this made Dr. Alphys nervous.

* * *

 **What else will stand in their way? What else will Cali and Dr. Alphys talk about and where IS Mettaton anyway? Find out in Chapter 23: Steamy Interaction**


	23. Chapter 23: Steamy Interaction

**Previously: Frisk and Deos ate some Hot Dogs made by Sans, which were surprisingly edible and then they (along with Flowey and Toriel) found out how the Green Soul child died, meanwhile Cali and Dr. Alphys had some naughty thoughts about their special someone and Cali gave Dr. Alphys some coaching on assertiveness.**

* * *

 **(Hotland)**

Frisk, Flowey, Deos and Toriel (in her astral form) progressed through the puzzles in part of Hotland, a moving walkway that required quick timing of button pressing, thankfully Dr. Alphys was able to assist with that (and there was three of them to press the buttons at the same time) then there was the steam vent maze, where they needed to move from island to island at the same time as the buttons that they land on changed the direction of where the steam vents took them, then they found the two Royal Guards that they saw earlier coming from behind them.

"Hey! You guys! Stop!" Said the dragon-like Royal Guard, as he and the rabbit-like Royal Guard caught up with them.

"We've, like, received an anonymous tip about a human wearing a striped shirt. They told us they were wandering around Hotland right now..." Said the rabbit-like Royal Guard.

"I know, sounds scary, huh?" Said the dragon-like Royal Guard.

"Well, just stay chill. We'll bring you someplace safe, OK?" asked the rabbit-like Royal Guard.

Frisk, Flowey and Deos decided to play along for now and followed the Royal Guards, who then stopped after a short walk back.

"...huh? What is it, bro?" The rabbit-like Royal Guard asked

"The shirt they're wearing?" The dragon-like Royal Guard asked back

"...like, what about it?" The rabbit-like Royal Guard asked, then the dragon-like Royal Guard looked at Frisk

Deos knew where this was going "Your armor is filthy, here's something to wash off that grime" he then used a light water spell to make a stream of water appear, just enough to wash off the grime that was on the dragon-like Royal Guard's chest piece, this causes a temperature differential that is too much for him as the water boils off his chest piece.

"...can't...take it...armor...too...HOT!" this make him take it off "much better" Deos quickly shielded Frisk's eyes, the rabbit-like Royal Guard is nervous about this sudden development.

Deos then talks to the dragon-like Royal Guard "I think he likes you and I mean REALLY likes you and don't think that it can't work out, I hear things are working out with Dr. Alphys and Undyne" he then looks at the rabbit-like Royal Guard "He feels the same way as you, in fact he wants to get some ice cream." This surprised both Royal Guards, they question how this red garbed person knows this. "There's a vendor near the way into MTT Resort or at least he should be there by now or at least it won't be long before he is there."

"S-sure, thank dude!" The Royal Guards then went ahead and left the others alone. Frisk, Flowey, Deos and Toriel then continued along the path.

"I thought you were going to fight those two, I am glad that you had another way." Toriel said, in her astral form.

"If Frisk was alone, they'd figure out how to do what I did without magic, while those two tried to kill them." Deos said, they then found themselves in a dark location, Deos sighed with some annoyance.

"It's that time again..." Deos said, as Frisk called Dr. Alphys, who quickly replied.

"A-another dark room, huh?" Dr. Alphys asked "Don't worry!"

"Why does that not fill me with confidence?..." Deos asked himself quietly.

"M-my hacking skills have got things covered!" Dr Alphys said, nervously as the lights came back on to reveal Mettaton dressed as a news anchorman doing the news.

"OHHHHHH YESSS!" Mettaton said

"Oh no..." Deos said, quietly

"GOOD EVENING, BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES! THIS IS METTATON, REPORTING LIVE FROM MTT NEWS!" Mettaton said, as Deos rolled his eyes behind his mask, Flowey is not too amused either. "AN INTERESTING SITUATION HAS ARISEN IN EASTERN HOTLAND! FORTUNATELY, OUT CORRESPONDENT IS OUT THERE, REPORTING LIVE!" Deos is starting to wonder if Flowey had the right idea regarding Mettaton...

 **(Deos' Apartment / Lab)**

Cali is being told what is happening with the MTT News report with Frisk and Deos reporting live on the situation. "A glass of water?! The basketball is more interesting than that! That dog is something that I think is worthy of a report, the movie script and game...that's just some shameless advertising, the present...he's running out of ideas!" Cali said, with annoyance.

"Yeah, t-that's why I have a lot of anime here, there's a l-lot more entertainment value in that" Dr. Alphys said

"I'll give you that one, even though it can sometimes be a little...'fan service-y'" Cali said.

"I have Deos to think for some of it, it s-started as something to get me to h-help you out, but l-later...I learned that your Order actually wanna help us, even you...even though..." Dr. Alphys said, before Cali cut her off.

"I didn't like secretive people, but today, I realized that I was being a hypocrite, how can I hate you for hiding something, when I've been doing the same thing...we were more alike than I realized. I've got something to talk to you about, besides the modifications that you're working on for Mettaton." Cali said.

"What is it, Cali?" Dr. Alphys asked, she then proceeded to listen to Cali...

 **(Hotland)**

Frisk decided to open up the box for the Video Game which reveals something already lit... "...THOSE RED CYLINDERS WITH BURNING FUSES...OH NO! THIS GAME LITERALLY IS DYNAMITE" Mettaton said.

"So we've got ourselves the 'Hotland Bomb Scare'?" Deos asked

"INDEED! CHECK OUT THE REST OF THE ROOM!" Mettaton said with tension in his voice, as the set broke down and he was flying using his rocket boosters. "IT SEEMS EVERYTHING IN THIS AREA IS ACTUALLY A BOMB!"

"Yeah, so what now?" Deos asked.

"BRAVE CORRESPONDENT...IF YOU DON'T DEFUSE ALL OF THE BOMBS..." Mettaton said, he then flies to a big pink bomb with a timer "THIS BIG PINK BOMB WILL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS IN TWO MINUTES! THEN YOU WON'T BE REPORTING 'LIVE' ANY LONGER!".

"...and you thought that Sans' jokes was bad." Deos said to Flowey, who didn't feel like arguing right now. "Well, we'd best get started then!"

"GOOD LUCK, DARLINGS! OUR NINE VIEWERS ARE GOING TO LOVE WATCHING THIS!" Mettaton said, as he flew away.

Deos then looked at Flowey "Flowey, use your vines to bring all the explosive objects to us", Flowey silently complied as things were going well so far, it was then Frisk received a call from Dr. Alphys "Let me guess, there's a bomb defusal app on the phone?"

"Y-yeah, h-how?..." Dr. Alphys asked with some confusion.

"Thank you, you do the rest of what you're doing and we'll take it from here." Deos replied, as the explosive items were brought to them by Flowey, he then looked at Frisk "please use the defuse option on each one as it enters the 'green zone' and hand the phone to me when you're done with the last one, trust me I know what's ahead." Frisk nodded and defused each bomb, there was a lot of time to spare and Deos then had the phone passed to him by Frisk and then proceeded to get to the big pink bomb, Mettaton then flew into view.

"WELL DONE, DARLING! I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO DO ALL THAT SO QUICKLY, NOW IT WON'T EXPLODE IN TWO MINUTES!..." Mettaton paused "INSTEAD IT'LL EXPLODE IN TWO SECONDS!" Deos then tapped the  
defuse option at just the right time, just before it reached zero on the timer.

"You were saying?..." Deos said, with some amusement.

"CURSES! IT SEEMS I'VE BEEN FOILED AGAIN!" Mettaton said, Deos could see him for what he is and that he was good at making it sound convincing. "CURSE YOU THREE! CURSE YOU, DR. ALPHYS FOR HELPNIG SO MUCH! BUT I DON'T CURSE MY EIGHT WONDERFUL VIEWERS FORM TUNING IN!"

"That bad, huh?" Deos asked, quietly.

"UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS!" Mettaton said as he flew away.

"I would come out of here and tell him what I thought of his show that was threatening my child, but it is too soon for me to reveal myself, Asgore might be watching or someone might tell him about me being on one of Mettaton's shows." Toriel said, in her astral form, slightly angry at what has happened.

"Things are about to get more...hectic from here, but thankfully we're prepared for that, I know what to expect, so hopefully we can get through with minimal problems...although not without irritation..." Deos said, with annoyance towards the end.

"We have not seen the last of Mettaton have we?" Toriel asked

"No, we haven't, there's just one more where it's just an illusion of danger and then...I'll talk to his 'agent' before we get to the CORE, we need to get moving..." Deos said and they kept heading through Hotland, searching for the way that will lead them to the Capital and there, Asgore...

* * *

 **Where will Mettaton appear next and what will his next show be? Is there anything else that will try to stop them in Hotland? Find out in Chapter 24: Dancing and Singing**


	24. Chapter 24: Dancing and Singing

**Previously: Two Royal Guards (who had feelings for each other) were convinced to have some Nice Cream together rather than fight Deos or Frisk for their souls, then they and Flowey participated in Mettaton's News Report, which had a not-so-explosive finale, meanwhile Cali and Dr. Alphys were talking about something else that they were hiding from Deos...**

* * *

 **(Hotland)**

Frisk, Flowey, Deos and Toriel (in her astral form) exit the elevator to find a spider-like monster having a bake sale up ahead, a monster wearing a bright yellow suit is looking at his Spider Donut in disbelief, Deos speaks quietly to the others "That's Muffet, she's a little unstable, especially towards ANY who are cruel to spiders, she is selling her wares at ridiculously high prices, an amount that would trigger Dr. Alphys because she's an Otaku and it's in one Anime series that I sent her...Frisk, do you have that Spider Donut?"

Frisk nods. "Good, that should make things slightly easier when we meet up with her later".

"What will she do later?" Toriel asked, worried.

"Nothing that can't be talked out of doing" Deos said, as he looks at Flowey, which makes him nervous.

"We'd best go ahead, this is the only way to the Capital". Deos said.

"Will we find out what happened to the last human that was killed, Deos?" Toriel asked

"I guarantee it, in fact the last items are quite close to MTT Resort, a place conceived by a terminally vain ghost in a metal body...with some rewording, that could be a decent Anime title, in fact it probably is..." Deos said.

"Can we please get on with this? I'm eager to get this over with!" Flowey asked with some annoyance in his voice.

"We shall, since you asked nicely." Deos said, which annoyed Flowey further as they proceeded closer to MTT Resort with Toriel worried about what she'll find out and how that will affect how she reacts to seeing Asgore after all these years...

 **(Deos' Apartment / Lab)**

Dr. Alphys is nervous at what Cali explained to her, she remembers what is in the True Lab "Are you insane, Cali?! Do you really think that I'm going to risk Undyne for something that could help against whatever this is, I can understand Mettaton as that's just recalibration as well as improving his defence, so that he isn't taken down in one hit, but THIS?!"

"I wouldn't be talking about this, if I didn't think that it could be done without it backfiring. Did you just go through with the Determination experiments quickly without checking for the side-effects?" Cali asked, much calmer than Dr. Alphys.

"No...I guess I was too excited by the r-results that I didn't t-think of them, until I saw s-some of them melt." Dr. Alphys said, with regret in her voice.

"Well, we'll check through it this time, make sure that it's safe enough for Undyne to use, make sure that she can turn it off, when it's nearing 'melting point'" Cali said.

"Y-yeah, I w-wouldn't have thought of asking for help with this, I'm glad that you're willing to help me with this." Dr. Alphys said with a smile on her face.

"That's okay, Alphys, we might be able to help each other...we might even find a way of using this to separate the amalgamates into their parts without killing them." Cali said with a smile on her face.

"Let's make s-sure this works first." Dr. Alphys said, her voice having a hint of caution, as eager as she is to work on this, she doesn't want to make the same mistake twice...

 **(Hotland)**

They had to deal with a steam vent maze and a similar puzzle lock to earlier, they then find a purple doorway, Deos stops them from proceeding further. "Frisk, I advise you to get that Spider Donut ready." Frisk nods as they move through the doorway into a chamber with spiders and cobwebs, as they move through it, spiders climb up their webs and a voice is coming from the shadows

"Ahuhuhuhu...did you just hear what they just said? They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through, I heard that they hate spiders..."

"Those that have a phobia of them, not this one." Deos said.

"I heard that they like to stomp on them, I heard that they like to tear their legs off." said that voice.

"Those with emotional issues that have no better way of dealing with them, this one isn't that bad." Deos said.

"I heard..." then the source of that voice revealed herself to be Muffet, whom they passed by earlier. "...they they're awfully stingy with their money."

"You cannot be more wrong, Muffet! Frisk, why don't you show her that you aren't." Deos said with tempered anger, Frisk then takes out a Spider Donut and eats it "Oh and before you say anything, they got it from the bake sale in the ruins, if you wait long enough, a telegram from the ruins carried by one of your spiders will confirm this.

"What?..." Said Muffet, confused by this statement.

"Oh, and besides, is it possible for us to steal any of them without you or any of your spiders knowing about it?" Deos asked.

"No..." Muffet replied, as she then noticed a spider carrying a piece of paper, she picks it up and blinks with all five of her eyes in surprise.

"Well...Does that confirm what I just said?" Deos asked.

"Sorry for all the trouble...there was this person who asked for this human's soul, they must've meant a DIFFERENT human in a stiped shirt~" Muffet said, slightly embarrassed by this misunderstanding.

"Just let us past without any further incident and as far as we're concerned, that'll be the end of it." Deos said.

"Ahuhuhuhu...I can do that, see you again, dearie! Perhaps under friendlier circumstances." Muffet said, more cheerfully.

Once they were at the other said of the other doorway, Deos looked at Flowey and it terrified him "W-what's that look for?" Flowey said.

"You hired her to take Frisk's soul, didn't you Flowey?" Deos asked, in a darker tone, Toriel looked angry with Flowey. "You wanted her to do your dirty work, so that you didn't have to deal with Frisk directly".

"I set all of this up before we made our deal! I didn't have enough time to stop it before you two came downstairs." Flowey said, looking in Frisk's direction. "Besides, you wouldn't let me out of your sight for too long, didn't you?!"

"Yes, I also didn't trust you to stop them and then come back, we needed to keep an eye on you." Deos said, he then noticed that Toriel is looking at a poster.

"What is this? A stage performance involving this Mettaton...a tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers, kept apart by the tides of fate...that sounds quite entertaining, I would much like to see that."

"I wouldn't say that, Toriel, Frisk is one of them..." Deos said with increasing dread in his voice.

"Oh dear..." Toriel said, sharing this dread.

"Good, it's nice and humiliating!" Flowey said.

"Even you won't like what's coming next..." Deos said with the same dread as before, this made Flowey feel uneasy, how bad could it be? They moved onwards to the stage, it appears to be outside, with a balcony connected to some stairs, once they walked far enough forward, they heard Mettaton's voice from the balcony.

"OH? THAT HUMAN..." Mettaton peak from behind a wall "COULD IT BE?..." he then revealed himself in a blue dress! Flowey is speechless from the shock of it all, he can't say anything about this. "...MY ONE TRUE LOVE? THEY HAVE BROUGHT WITH THEM A RED CLAD BODYGUARD!" he then moved down the stairs as the music started playing, Deos decided that this needed some modifications as Mettaton started singing.

"# Oh my love, Please run away, Monster King, Forbids your stay! #"

"# They cannot, Stray from their quest, That option, Is not their best! #" Deos sung

Mettaton was annoyed with this last-minute alteration to the script, yet he carried on regardless.

"# They'll put you, In the dungeon, It'll suck...and then you'll die a lot! #"

"# Let them past, let them go by, then you'll not...have all the good times die! #" Deos sung, This left Mettaton barely able to contain his rage.

"IT'S SO SAD...THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON." Mettaton said, as Deos rolled his eyes at Mettaton as the trap door below them opens up and makes them fall down...

* * *

 **What awaits them in the dungeon? what are Cali and Dr. Alphys working on that ties into what is in the shadows? Where are the final human child's items? Find out in Chapter 25: The Final Pieces.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Final Pieces

**Previously: Frisk, Flowey, Deos has to deal with Muffet, a spider-like monster who tried to kill them (due to something Flowey did before his deal with Deos) who was dealt with peacefully and then Mettaton went transvestite in a stage performance as he dropped them down into the "dungeon". Meanwhile, Cali and Dr. Alphys are planning something involving Undyne without telling anyone else.**

* * *

 **(Hotland)**

They all fell to the "dungeon", where ahead of them, across a bridge, is what they encountered in Snowdin on a much larger scale, where each did a different thing, Deos knows the exact layout and has worked out the route that they need to go to navigate through it safely. "Just follow me and we'll get through it." Said Deos, quietly to Frisk, Frisk nodded as Mettaton flew down.

"OH NO! WHATEVER SHALL I DO?" Mettaton said, badly acted "MY LOVE AND THEIR GUARDS HAVE BEEN CAST INTO THE DUNGEON."

"The joke is on you, we're getting out." Deos said, Mettaton was barely able to contain his fury.

"YOU WILL ALL SURELY PERISH FROM A PUZZLE SO DASTERDLY! O, HEAVENS HAVE MERCY! THE HORRIBLE COLORED TILE MAZE!" Mettaton said.

"We know how this works, Mettaton! There is skeletal sentry of Snowdin who favors pasta who has explained how this works, green summons a monster to fight, does it not?" Deos said, in a dramatic tone, Mettaton does not like to be overshadowed.

"GREAT...THEN I WON'T WASTE YOUR TIME REPEATING THEM!" Mettaton said, eager to get on with this...they then proceeded to navigate the maze.

"I was wondering what the fire behind us was for..." Deos said.

"YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO GET THROUGH OR IT'LL INCNERATE YOU! GOOD LUCK, DARLING!" Mettaton said, barely able to contain his rage.

 **(Deos' Apartment / Lab)**

Cali is disturbed by what Dr. Alphys has told her about the stage performance "The tile puzzle isn't what I'm disturbed by, nor that Deos is a good singer...that's actually quite surprising actually, it's Mettaton...in a DRESS! Does he have no dignity?!" Cali said.

"Well, I didn't force him to wear it, are there some humans that do that?..." Dr. Alphys asked

"A few, yeah, I just let them go wherever they're going, it's not my business, so...how's it goin' with that device?" Cali asked.

"It's g-going well, I call it the D-T Regulator, something that will allow Undyne to use Determination without it causing her to m-melt, t-there's just the problem of how I can be sure that it works..."

"How what works?!" Undyne said as she burst into the Lab, surprising Dr. Alphys...

 **(Hotland)**

"Are you still here, Mettaton? it's over." Deos said

"DARLING, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT...?" Mettaton said, ominously "DID YOU FORGET WHAT THE GREEN TILES DO? THEY MAKE A SOUND, THEN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER."

"I'm guessing that's you..." Flowey said, unemotionally.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Mettaton said, as he stood in the way of them.

"Yellow button, Frisk" Deos said, which gave Frisk's soul the ability to shoot bullets from their soul when yellow, then came some hammy acting from Mettaton.

"OOOH! OOOOOOOH! YOU'VE DEFEATED ME! HOW CAN THIS BE, YOU WERE STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT..." Mettaton said as he quickly wheeled away ahead of them, he was silent upon then catching up to him.

"DR. ALPHYS TOLD ME THAT YOU NEEDED AN OFF-CAMERA MOMENT WITH ME, SHE TOLD ME WHO AND WHAT YOU ARE, DEOS, I SEE YOU AS SOMEONE WHO RUINED MY SHOW..." Mettaton said, with some anger.

"I see it as rewriting the script, which is why I'm here in the underground in the first place, I've seen what would've happened, if I wasn't here. Frisk here would've headed for the CORE alone and you'd do all that you could to stop them, ending with a live dance-off...there is another way and I can probably make it up to you with something that I can see generally raised the spirits of the Underground." Deos said.

"I'M LISTENING..." Mettaton said, intrigued.

Deos said "All I'm asking from you is to keep this to yourself until nearer the time, there is some off-camera stuff that I have with Asgore, NON-LETHAL off-camera stuff, once we're ready, it will no longer matter either way if everyone does know what I'm hiding."

"WHAT HAVE YOU GOT FOR ME?" Mettaton said, he's interested.

Deos looked at thin-air from Mettaton's perspective "You can come out now."

Then Toriel appeared out of thin air, Mettaton was NOT expecting this "QUEEN TORIEL, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING ALL THIS TIME? IF THIS IS A PITCH FOR A TALK SHOW, I'D HAVE CALLED THE REST OF MY SCHEDULE FOR THIS!" Mettaton said, enthusiastically.

"Firstly, please do not refer to me as Queen! Secondly, how did you know who I was?" Toriel said, slightly annoyed to begin with.

"IT'S OBVIOUS WHAT A BOSS MONSTER LOOKS LIKE AND YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR..." Mettaton answered

"Long enough for your cousin to notice her absence...I have a number of things planned for you, the first will involve you showing a reunion between Asgore and Toriel, which is LONG overdue, the second will involve Flowey" Deos explained, while briefly pointing at Flowey "I want to keep the details of that part to myself for now, I want to surprise everyone."

"AT LEAST I KNOW THAT YOU WON'T BE JOKING AROUND WITH THAT ONE." Mettaton said.

"That's more Sans' thing...the third won't be a joke to me either, it involves you getting some modifications, it'll be useful for when we're about to deal with something worse than any human by themselves can be." Deos said, unnerving everyone, even Flowey "Dr. Alphys will be able to do them, I'd check on her first before you head to the Capital...oh, you'll need to know your cue for your entrance, come in when I say 'now for the rest of this to come together'".

"I CAN WORK WITH THAT AND THERE'S EVEN AN EXPLOSIVE FINALE AT THE END, THE RATINGS WILL GO THROUGH THE ROOF!" Mettaton is excited.

"Yes and it'll prove that humans and monsters can work together, perhaps after we're done, I can go over your ideas for shows and help you to avoid any negative backlash, due to the content rather than the one hosting it." Deos said.

"OHHHHH YEAHHHH! YOU GET INTO POSITION DARLINGS AND I'LL BE READY FOR MY PART!" Mettaton said as he rocketed away, presumably to the Lab in Hotland.

"What would have happened if it was just Frisk?" Toriel asked

"When we get to the CORE, he would've made it harder for us to navigate through it, then it would end with a dance-off and that's the best case scenario, at worst, it'll involve a flashy but useless form that would've made things harder for what was taking over Frisk, if Dr. Alphys had time to refine it...We should have a more direct route through the CORE from this point onwards."

"Understood...I had best go in the Dimensional Pocket Amulet now." Toriel said

"This should be for the last time, once we get to New Home, you'll no longer need to hide" Deos said.

They then walked up to the entrance to MTT Resort and found the Nice Cream Vendor and the two Royal Guards, they all seem happy, the Nice Cream Vendor due to sales of Nice Cream picking up and the two Royal Guards, now that they're more honest with their feelings towards each other.

"I take it business greatly improved since you moved here?" Deos asked

"Yeah, it's so good that I've sold out, sorry if you came here disappointed." said the Nice Cream Vendor

"Not at all, at least you know now that cold things sell better in warm places" Deos said.

"Those two look happy, don't they?" asked the Nice Cream Vendor

"Yes, I have some business in MTT Resort, so I'll leave those two alone and you might want to consider restocking on Nice Cream in the meantime" Deos said.

"Will do!" said the Nice Cream Vendor as Frisk, Flowey, Deos and Toriel (in her astral form) climbed up the stairs...

 **(MTT Resort)**

The brightly lit exterior of MTT Resort beckons them and in front of them is Sans, he knew that they would get there eventually.

"Yeah, I knew that you'd be there, excuse me, I have a couple of items to get around the back" Deos said, as he went around the back of MTT Resort.

"What do you think he is getting?" Toriel asked, in her astral form.

"You got me... back that way is a shop run by Bratty and Catty, those two girls are friendly and more than a little air-headed, but I can talk, am I right?" Sans said.

"Did you know who I was the moment that you saw me?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah, I've goat to be blind to miss that." Sans said, making Toriel laugh.

It was at that point that Deos returned to them with a Toy Gun and a Cowboy Hat, all but Sans knew what this meant, Flowey was the most annoyed, then Deos held the items tightly. "Now to find out what happened to the last one..."

"Last what?" Sans asked in confusion.

"The last of the humans that have already been killed, we already know that Asgore has not killed them personally, Deos has some psychometry ability that allows him to find out how they died...as well as finding a little about how Frisk fell down, it was too much for him to handle." Toriel replied.

"Right...here goes..." Deos said, as he started to see what happened to the last human child killed in the underground...

* * *

 **How was the Yellow Soul child killed? How will the reunion between Asgore and Toriel go? How does Deos intend to fulfil his side of the bargain and what are the two nerds working on? Find out in Chapter 26: CORE of the Problem.**


	26. Chapter 26: CORE of the Problem

Previously: Mettaton dropped Frisk, Flowey and Deos into the "dungeon" by Mettaton and had to navigate the puzzle that was previously encountered in Snowdin, then Mettaton agreed to have an off-camera moment to be given a pitch for a show that is guaranteed to brighten the mood in the underground, revealing to him that Toriel is out of hiding, he also agreed to have some modifications done by Dr. Alphys against a threat that is worse than any human. Meanwhile, Cali and Dr. Alphys are working on a device that will allows Undyne to use D-T without melting, which she is forced to reveal that as Undyne walks in on this.

* * *

 **(Vision)**

Deos sees a girl, the Yellow Soul child, who wasn't tied to traditional gender roles, she fancies herself a sheriff, something that other children didn't get, but she considered it to be unjust to be mean to them for no good reason, then one day as she was walking in the park, she was taken by some mad man, who took her to the top of Mt. Ebott in order to sacrifice her to the mountain. She fell down and immediately met Toriel, after some initial difficulties, she calmed down and followed her to her home in the ruins, she heard of Asgore and that if she meets him, she would be killed by him, but she decided that she should try to convince him to change his ways, it was better than staying here for the rest of her life doing nothing, especially as she found out that Toriel hasn't aged since she came there. She was able to get through Snowdin, Waterfall and Hotland...obviously Dr. Alphys was out when she passed through her lab...then once she got to just outside what is now MTT Resort, she was surrounded my various monsters, even though she wounded a couple of them, it was futile...

 **(MTT Resort)**

Deos came out of that vision "She was taken as she was going to school by some mad man who wanted to sacrifice her to the mountain, in the end...she was killed when she was surrounded by a group of monsters, although she wounded a couple of them."

"They...didn't even meet Asgore..." Toriel said in shock.

"Who did?" Sans asked.

"The six that came before Frisk...hearing how each of them died and not by Asgore's hands...I cannot even force myself to hate him, not when I let it happen..." Toriel answered, then the tears started pouring out.

"Hey Tori, I know things haven't been smooth between you two, I know how it all started." Sans said, understanding more than he's saying.

"How did it start then?" Toriel asked him, wanting to know what he knew.

"Your kid died by human hands and not long before that, his adopted human sibling died, you both suffered from grief and Asgore had a lot of anger in him, now call him a fuzzy pushover all you want, but when HE gets mad, you know it's serious, the result...a whole load of hurt for any other humans that fell down here...at least until you two dropped in, all I'm sayin' is that if you have something planned that needs my help, I'm in." Sans said.

"Actually...there is..." Deos said, the others looking at him intently.

"What is it, Deos?" Sans asked.

"There was a dark presence that attached itself to Chara's soul, that's the name of that human, which was already attracted to that child's psychopathic nature before they fell into the underground, what I plan to do with Flowey will also result in that dark presence coming back as a by-product, we could use a glass cannon, I've already got Mettaton in on this and I'll be bringing the others of my Order here, so I know at least one that might be able to help you with what makes it possible for even Frisk to kill you in one hit, you might even survive two, I've seen the many variations of how it would've gone, if it was just Frisk, in the worst-case scenario, made possible by the fragments of this dark presence latching onto Frisk due to the walls of reality wearing down enough for them to reach out, you were one of two who stonewalled them." Deos said.

"Anything else I can do?" Sans asked.

"Gather Dr. Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Muffet and your brother, Mettaton needs to be there, the others...I want some witnesses for the first part of what I have planned...that and it'll give Muffet a chance to talk to Asgore and Dr. Alphys about getting the spiders from the ruins to warmer parts of the underground" Deos replied.

"I don't know what you have planned, but I trust you more than that weed you got there." Sans said.

"I don't see you being that open about yourself, smiley trashbag!" Flowey said.

"Don't push me..." Sans said, in a grave voice.

"That's enough!" Toriel shouted, while Frisk stood with her between the two.

"You're lucky that I have a deal with Deos and I do NOT want to provoke him, I've seen what he can do with Determination...talk to Undyne, if you don't believe me!" Flowey said.

"That's where I'm going, she'll either be Papy or with Dr. Alphys, I'll see ya a little later" Sans said, as he walked down the left alley, much to the confusion of all but Deos.

"He can teleport, I have a similar capability." Deos said.

"I gather that...shall we proceed to the Capital?" Toriel asked

"Yes...the finale of this story is getting close, we'll see if a happy ending for everyone in the underground is possible soon enough..." Deos said, as they walked into Mettaton's shrine to himself...There was a badly made fountain of Mettaton's box form spraying water onto the carpet.

"To the left is the restaurant where you have to reserve everything, even cutlery...to the right are the rooms of the hotel, most of which are occupied and in front of us is the way to the CORE, the elevator is occupied and the kiosk is staffed by 'Burgerpants', an overworked employee who sells sequin laden burgers that somehow provide nourishment...let's head to the CORE, which should hopefully be easier to get through, now that Mettaton has something worth showing...don't worry about Sans, he'll be fine" Deos said.

"Yes..." Toriel said, quietly, this didn't go unnoticed by the others as they continued to the CORE, they saw the blue walls past the light from the doorway.

 **(CORE)**

They walked into the CORE and they saw a technological environment, full of artificial lighting, they see an elevator and two doorways on either side "The CORE, a geothermal power plant, created by W.D. Gaster, the previous Royal Scientist, which provides the power to the entire underground and more..." Said Deos.

"What would've happened if Frisk came here alone?" Toriel asked.

"Well, they would've had a harder time getting to the Capital, the right doorway leads to a fiery pit, the left doorway leads to the rest of the CORE and a load of monsters hired to kill them, then...the dance-off." Deos replied.

"Why not use the elevator?" Toriel asked.

"If they were able to use it, they wouldn't need to go through the rest of this place!" Flowey shouted.

"So, we should be able to use it, now that Mettaton has no reason to get in the way?" Toriel asked.

"Yes...unless our timing is different, Asgore is likely to be in the Throne Room watering the flowers, beyond that is where I need to be in order to break the barrier...but that can wait until we've dealt with everything else and no, Flowey...I haven't forgotten about our deal." Deos said, with a tone of caution, as they entered the elevator.

 **(Deos' Apartment / Lab)**

"So with this, I can power up like Deos can?! Cool!" Said Undyne

"Yeah, but it won't be as strong as what Deos can do as you don't naturally have it, DO NOT use it too long or you'll melt like the amalgamates that you saw downstairs, I don't want to ruin your life, like I did with others!" Dr. Alphys said with a slightly angry tone, she needed to make sure that Undyne understood the risks of using Determination.

"Alphys, I've never seen you this fired up since you showed me THAT Anime." Undyne said, with some affection in her voice.

"Is that the one that brought her into a state of nerd rage?" Cali asked.

"Yeah! I thought she was cute like that." Undyne replied.

"R-really?...It's important to get this into your head, just because it's safer for you to use it, it doesn't mean that you should overuse it, Cali warned me about what's down here and we need to be ready for it, I've already made the modifications to Mettaton's systems, whatever we're dealing with, it won't know what'll hit it!" Dr. Alphys said, briefly stuttering, but quickly regaining control of herself.

"I'm taking a shot in the dark that you know that the presents are coming down hard here." Sans said, Undyne and Dr. Alphys turned around to see Sans there.

"I'm guessing that's Sans..." Cali said with annoyance coming from her.

"How long have you seen standing there?!" Undyne shouted.

"Long enough to get what Dr. Alphys has been working on, Deos wanted you two, Mettaton, Muffet and Papy to come with me to Asgore, he needs us to be there as some kind of witnesses" Sans said.

"I can understand why he wanted the rest of us, but why that psycho spider?" Undyne said.

"Psycho?! You're the one who's first diplomatic action was to throw a SPEAR at a child!" Cali said.

"Never mind..." Undyne said, slightly embarrassed.

"Deos thinks that she could get help from Asgore and Dr. Alphys to get the spiders from the ruins out safely...don't ask me why he wants to help her, maybe that's what her bake sale is for."

"Y-Yeah, but those prices are..." Dr. Alphys said, with Cali interrupting her.

"Please don't finish that sentence, Alphys! That's overused for its own good on the surface, never mind down there!" Cali shouted.

"S-sorry" Dr. Alphys said, embarrassingly.

"Well, we'll soon be meeting in person, so we can continue this later." Cali said.

"Does Deos know about what Undyne has?" Sans asked.

"N-No..." Dr. Alphys said, nervously.

"Welp...I don't know who's gonna have a bad time now, it might be Deos who is putting the grill on you." Sans said.

"Ugh...at least Deos doesn't go it on purpose, I might not be able to do much of anything right now, but keep up the puns and Undyne will be chasing you around with a spear, so can you please keep them until AFTER everything has become calmer?" Cali asked.

"Sure thing, I don't wanna use my arsenal too early." Sans said, much to Undyne and Dr. Alphys' surprise.

"You have an arsenal? FUHUHUHUHUHU! That's a joke! You're the laziest sentry ever!" Undyne said mockingly.

"I'll be honest, I've been hiding my true strength, until today, I've seen it as pointless as...well, I'll let Deos explain that one, he'll be able to back me up on that one" Sans said.

"Okay, bring us to where we need to be, before I think that both of you are crazy!" Undyne said as they're teleported via one of Sans' shortcuts out of the Lab in Hotland...

* * *

 **How will Toriel react to seeing both her old home and Asgore again? How easy will it be to convince him to not try and kill Frisk? How does Flowey fit into Deos' plans? Find out in Chapter 27: Mixed Feelings.**


	27. Chapter 27: Mixed Feelings

**Previously: The Yellow Soul child's cause of death has been found out and while Frisk, Flowey, Deos and Toriel head to the Capital, Sans heads to the Lab in Hotland, where Undyne, Dr. Alphys and Mettaton are located, where he finds out that Dr. Alphys has created something potentially tide-turning as well as dangerous for fighting against a dark presence that Deos is there to deal with...**

* * *

 **(New Home)**

Frisk, Flowey, Deos and Toriel find themselves in front of New Home (again, Asgore is bad with naming things) which looks physically identical to Home in the ruins. "Toriel, I don't think that you need to hide anymore, not when we're so close to Asgore." Deos said She then came out of the Dimensional Pocket Amulet and was met with a hug from Frisk, which she accepted as they went into where she once lived...even the interior was mostly identical, except devoid of color and with a chain with two locks preventing access to the basement...that and there was living flowers, rather than dead ones in Home, Toriel didn't want to admit this, but she missed having flowers around her, she might be a great cook, but she was no gardener, that was what Asgore was better at. They then found the kitchen, where Deos examined the crumpled pieces of paper. "He's attempting to recreate Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie and has failed miserably, possibly because he's missing an ingredient that comes from something that I can't mention around children..." Deos said, with some caution in his voice.

"Please do not..." Toriel said.

"But it's mostly because he's as bad a cook as you are a gardener." Deos said.

"Well, you're not wrong there..." Flowey said, not being able to argue with him, they then inspected the first bedroom that used to have Asriel and Chara in it, Flowey briefly showed recognition of this place, but made sure that only Deos could see that.

"Is there a reason for seeing this?..." Toriel asked.

"There is, let's check the other bedroom..." Deos replied, as they entered the bed that Asgore likely finds it difficult to sleep in, as Deos was looking through the documents in the drawers, Toriel was checking his diary.

"The same entry over and over again, either he is blissfully ignorant of his situation or...the pain is deeper than I thought...we can linger no longer, Deos!" Toriel said, impatient to get to Asgore.

"Ah, here it is...we're ready now." Deos said.

"Finally!" Flowey said, almost as impatient as Toriel, as they proceeded to find the keys that would unlock the chain that lead to the Throne Room.

 **(Deos' Apartment / Lab)**

Cali has finished explaining everything to those that Sans has gathered, at Deos' request, Muffet looked annoyed "Why didn't I think of doing this sooner?".

"Probably because you were into the whole bake sale sctick, Dr. Alphys could come up with some kind of heated box to take them out of Snowdin" Undyne said.

"Y-yeah, I've just finished Mettaton's reconfiguration, ironing out the defence issue that it had previously.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT DEOS HAS INVITED US FOR." Papyrus said.

"He said that he wanted witnesses for something, he wanted it to be a surprise, he also needed me and Mettaton to deal with something that's a danger to both humans and monsters that's down here with us, he thinks that it might be due to what the first human carried with them without knowing it, Undyne's just an unexpected bonus." Sans said.

"I just hope that this doesn't ruin things between us..." Cali said, in a worried tone.

"Don't sweat it, Cali, it's not like he'll butcher your words." Sans said.

"SANS!" Papyrus said.

"That's bad, even by your standards...okay, we're ready to be brought here by Deos, you're ready to head to the Capital, we'll see you all there." Cali thought to herself, they're finally doing this! Of course, they won't be able to go out the same way, but once the barrier is broken, that will no longer matter...

 **(Judgment Hall)**

They proceed down to the basement in silence and then enter a brightly lit hallway, a little further ahead of them, they see Sans...Deos doesn't look surprised about this. "Let's get to the point, you're here to judge us, so...have any of us gained any EXP or Execution Points?"

"Nope" Sans said.

"What about LOVE or Level of Violence?" Deos said.

"A big nope, although that doesn't mean that you're entirely innocent." Sans said.

"We've made mistakes, I admit, but nothing like that, in fact we've made things slightly better." Deos said.

"I can't argue with that, I feel better knowing that I don't have to make excuses to Papy to avoid his cooking." Sans said.

"I would have stayed hidden in the ruins and not accepted my responsibility for what has happened" Toriel said.

"Frisk would've had to fight a lot more than they did and Flowey would've showed his vine either after Asgore was defeated or while he was interrupted by Toriel, Undyne, Dr. Alphys,

Papyrus and you. As for the fear of everything being reset that has caused you depression...yes Toriel, the smile is deceptive...what is coming quite soon will remove that problem, as for dealing with the immediate effects, Simone can help you with that." Deos said.

"She was my gym teacher." Frisk said

"Yeah, she has a great amount of experience with child self-confidence issues, you've met the rest of my order at some point, Neil was in charge of the orphanage that caused you to be here, Lara was your doctor, Alec was who helped you deal with the initial trauma of what you experienced, Cali fixed some computer problems in the school you were in and Paula was the police officer who found you when...I'll stop there" Deos said, noticing Frisk starting to look upset.

"Well, I won't keep you here any longer, you'll be seein' me a little later for what Deos has planned..." Sans said, as his eyes hollowed briefly "You'd better not try anything, weed."

"Like I could, with both of you watching me!" Flowey said.

Sans then disappeared into the shadows and no matter where they looked as they walked along the hall, he was nowhere to be seen, they continued down the path to a familiar sight, the entrance to the throne room, Deos held his hand up before they entered. "Wait here, there's something I need to check before we enter."

"I can wait, it's been a long time since I was last here, I can afford to wait a little while longer." Toriel said, Deos then rushed to the other way that they could do as he made sure that the lids of the coffins were opened using his magic for when the barrier was shattered and to check if the Rewind Orbs were there...thankfully they were, he then rushed back to the others.

"Just making sure that they don't suffocate when they are brought back to life, now...let's get on with this." Deos said, Toriel nodded and they walked into what would've been the last place that Toriel would want to go before she was convinced to go there.

 **(Throne Room)**

They entered and just as Deos said, Asgore was watering the flowers in the throne room, a brightly lit room with one thone in the middle and another one on the far end of the room covered in a white cloth, most likely Toriel's. He had his back turned and was wearing a purple cloak with golden pauldrons, he was goat-like and white furred. much like Toriel, although with golden hair and larger horns.

Asgore hummed as he watered the flowers "Dum dee dum...Oh? Is someone there?" he said this as Toriel moved right behind him "Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers." He then stopped watering them "...Here we are!" he then turned around and right in front of his golden bearded face and crown is the one that he's been missing greatly and run out on him long ago, on his face was a look of shock as she put a paw over his mouth to stop him from speaking.

"Asgore...we need to talk, before we start, I know that you didn't kill those humans yourself and yet you still feel the guilt as if you had done so, but you are not entirely to blame for this, I should have stopped you before the first one was killed...but there is another way..." Toriel said this with a serious, yet not condemning look on her face. She stepped aside and then had a neutral expression on her face to reveal Frisk holding Flowey and Deos.

"Howdy..." Asgore said in shock.

"This is Frisk, they're the last human that is needed, the last soul to break the barrier, in fact they and Deos are both humans, either one of them would do, but if you want to claim that soul..." Toriel said, then she switched to a more hostile look on his face as she stepped back in front of Frisk with fire in her paws. "YOU'LL HAVE TO COME THROUGH ME! Now tell me, is it worth blood and dust on your hands just to do your duty as King?!"

His response was clear, he collapsed on his knees with tears flowing out of his eyes "no...how can I fight you? My love for you is still as strong as it was long ago, your sudden departure was painful, but I understood it and forgave you for that, you had every right to be angry at me, I hoped that we could at least be friends, even though we might never be a family again, I would rather..." Asgore said with sadness in his voice, Toriel got him back up and smiled slightly at him.

"You were right Deos, I should have done this a long time ago!" Toriel shouted with relief that Asgore was still the same man that she loved.

"There's also another reason why you shouldn't kill Frisk..." Deos said, as she showed the document that he took from Asgore's drawer in his bedroom, it was a combined divorce / abdication document that she had made and forced Asgore to sign it, they read it and noticed something was missing...Toriel's signature, much to both their shock. "I'm guessing that the pen ran out or was low on ink at the time you signed it..."

"Give me that" Toriel said, as she snatched it out of his hand with a narrow eyed confident look on her face and proceeded to turn it to ashes with her pyromancy. "Gorey, there's something that you need to know about Frisk...I adopted them, which means that you did as well..." what surprised Asgore was Frisk hugging him to show that they didn't see him as a threat.

"I am glad that I do not have to fight them or indeed, either of you..." Asgore said, as he looked at Deos "I have a feeling that it was you who persuaded Tori to come out of hiding.

"I also used my psychometry and other talents to find out how the other six died and deal with the monsters in the underground in a non-lethal way." Deos said, quickly changing the subject when he sees Asgore looking sad at hearing about the other human children. "I also have something to show you..." He revealed the barrier breaching device that he and Cali was working on earlier and also the red human soul that was in it. "That was my grandmother and predecessor, she died of an incurable medical condition known as cancer and volunteered to be a part of this, although that's later, I haven't forgotten about our deal, Flowey"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you've forgotten me..." Flowey said, uninterested, he is then treated to some magic from Deos, he felt strange as if there was something in him that was there in him, it was clear that it was in him.

"You're a human mage?!" Asgore said, surprised by this.

"One of the Order that created the barrier that kept you down here to protect you from those who would've finished what they started, Toriel can explain it all later..." Deos said, then his attention is back on Flowey "It would appear that there is a monster soul fragment inside you...good, I can do what I initially planned to do, I just need to bring the others." He then focused his magic and it seemed as if space was rippling around him as six other humans appeared, clad in similar masks and cloaks as him. Cali look off her purple mask to reveal her purple dyed fat pigtailed head and then took Deos' mask off.

"Deos..." Cali said calmly, which then followed her slapping him in the face with an angry look on her face and crossed arms "That was for earlier!" she then had a happier look on her face "he he, finally..." she said with a look of desire on her directed towards him.

"Cali...even if I wanted to do what I think you want to do, Toriel would interrupt us as Frisk is watching, once we're alone as this demonic presence is dealt with, then we can do that." Deos said, nervously as he put his mask back on.

"Okay..." Cali said with a smile on her face as she put her mask back on, as she and the others lined up on the left-hand side of the Throne Room, Asgore and Toriel did the same on the right hand side.

"Right...now for the rest of this to come together..." Deos said, which was when Mettaton came in with Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Dr. Alphys and Muffet, they all saw Asgore and Toriel, Muffet was surprised by Toriel, but decided to hold her questions until she's not on-camera.

"HELLO BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES TO THE REUNITING OF THE ROYAL COUPLE AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A HUMAN MAGE HERE AND HE'S BROUGHT SOME OF HIS OTHER MAGES HERE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S GOT FOR US, BUT IT'S GOT TO BE SOMETHING FABULOUS!" Mettaton said.

"Indeed, it is..." As Deos walked towards the throne while carrying Flowey in his flower pot and putting him on the throne "Monsters of the underground! Humanity have wronged you for far too long, first attacking out of fear of what you MIGHT do, the only reason why many of you are here now is because of the barrier, they feared entering the underground and so spread the legend that has resulted in only those wanting to disappear climbing up here...or those wanting to break it, we have that capability now and with no further dust or blood being spread! The first debt that I intend to repay, on behalf of my race, is returning what was lost to you..."

"WHAT IS THAT? DON'T KEEP THE AUDIANCE IN SUSPENSE!" Mettaton said, silently excited to see his ratings climbing quickly at the anticipation.

"This!" Deos said as he used his magic to engulf Flowey in a bright, yet painless light, which made a lot of white fragments fly into him, the others had to shield their eyes from the light, so it was unclear as to what was happening within that light...

* * *

 **What was Deos doing? Will Flowey come out of it intact? What consequences will there be? Find out in Chapter 28: Light and Dark**


	28. Chapter 28: Light and Dark

**Previously: Frisk, Flowey, Deos and Toriel finally arrive at New Home and then to the Throne Room, which leads to a reunion between the two boss monsters, Toriel starts to feel what she once denied and Asgore starts to feel less suicidal. (after putting Deos' theory to the test) Deos then showed them, the divorce / abdication document that Toriel didn't sign due to the pen running out of ink (which she then burns) and after that, Deos called Mettaton, Sans, Papyrus, Muffet, Undyne and Dr. Alphys for their reunion and (after bringing the rest of his Order) for Deos to use his magic on Flowey to bring a load of soul fragments to the one in him, to fulfil his side of their bargain.**

* * *

 **(Throne Room)**

The light dissipates and Deos moves back to the others of his Order, they can all see the result of this magic, which has shocked all of those who sees this, three are shocked about this most of all: Asgore, Toriel and Dr. Alphys, the reason for this is in the form of a small boss monster wearing a green shirt with long sleeves and yellow stripes and black pants, Asriel Dreemurr was with them once more, he looked at himself and was taking it in what has just happened, he's no longer a (mostly) soulless flower, he's him again, then he remembers his actions as Flowey and started crying, which caused Dr. Alphys cry as well, while hugging Undyne, while Asgore and Toriel rush to hug their son, the son those death resulted in their family being destroyed.

"I WASN'T EXPECTING THIS...PRINCE ASRIEL IS ALIVE ONCE MORE AND HE WAS THAT TALKING FLOWER...THINGS MIGHT BE TOUGH FOR THEM, WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE HOW I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW..." Mettaton said, quietly.

"I shot..." Toriel said, slightly disgusted with herself for attacking him when he was Flowey with a fireball.

"I couldn't stop myself, Mom...I didn't feel that it was bad...or anything, now that I have a soul again, I can't stop!" Asriel said, with the tears gushing out of his eyes.

"It's all my fault!" Dr. Alphys shouted, her self-hatred was unmistakeable, Toriel looked at Dr. Alphys.

"So you had something to do with this..." Toriel said, with hints of anger in her voice.

"My first e-experiment with Determination was with a f-flower, but when my back was t-turned one day, that flower d-disappeared..." Dr. Alphys said.

Toriel's rage was approaching burning point, but she was stopped by Asriel paw "No Mom, she didn't know...I don't blame her for what happened..." This caused her rage to lessen somewhat.

"I sanctioned her experiments..." Asgore said, with some sadness.

"The irony of this is that if she DIDN'T conduct that experiment on that flower that some of his dust fell on, Asriel would've STAYED dead." Deos said.

"You are all right...any punishment that I could dispense would be nothing compared to what you have done to yourself, Dr. Alphys...I have experience with that..." Toriel said, understanding her position.

"As have I..." Asgore said.

Toriel then put Asriel down, who was then hugged by Frisk "Nice to meet you, Asriel." Frisk said.

"You're forgiving me, even though I've tried to kill you when we first met in the ruins?..." Asriel said, surprised by how friendly Frisk is towards him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Frisk replied.

"Oh and before you ask, I don't know whether Frisk is a boy or a girl, it's a sensitive subject...so it might be best not to ask about that right now." Deos said.

"Okay..." Asriel said.

"WOWIE, THERE'S A MINI-ASGORE WITH US! I CAN'T WAIT TO COOK SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI FOR HIM!" Papyrus said, excitedly.

"You might want to wait on that a little while longer, he's got a lot to deal with." Sans said.

"Sans..." Asriel said, ashamed of himself for what he did during various resets.

"That's okay, kid, you couldn't feel bad about what you did, even if you wanted to. Now that you have a soul again, it's all coming back at once. Now that I know that you're not gonna do what you did again, I can finally relax around you, I like you better like this, don't ever change back." Sans said, he didn't have anything in this voice that suggested that he had any anger or hate towards Asriel.

"T-thanks..." Asriel said, as he starts to feel better about himself.

"Hey, you needed a re-fur-al." Sans said, causing Toriel to laugh at this.

"SANS! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM THIS, THIS IS SERIOUS!" Papyrus shouted.

"If only that was so..." Deos said, as everyone looked at him.

"Is..." Toriel said, hesitating to ask him.

"Don't worry, Asriel is fine, although as a precaution, you might want to get Dr. Alphys to check up on him, it's Chara...when I brought Asriel's soul back together, I also brought Chara's soul back together...they're linked...they're where you took their corpse...where this all started...although this will take a little longer than Asriel as they'd need to dig themselves out of their own grave." Deos said.

"This dark presence...is it...Chara?" Toriel asked.

"No, they're just the host of this dark presence, a demon that wants to use determination as a means of destroying everything with the unknowing help of Frisk, who would've made constant resets in order to get the "perfect ending", where Asriel doesn't have to be a flower at the end, this wears the walls of reality thin enough for this demon to use Frisk to kill as many in the underground as it can, finishing off with Flowey and then it destroys everything..." Deos explained.

"That's why we're here, we're here to give it a next level exorcism!" Simone said.

"We're glad that he's not taking chances with this, I was surprised that the others were this patient" Neil said.

"I was worrying that you'd need my attention..." Lara said, making Cali slightly jealous, she looked in her direction "not in that way, I know you're taken."

"Some people think that I show too much kindness and should get you examined for any signs of insanity, but we can let you go on this one.

"Okay...got everyone?" Cali asked Deos.

"Yeah...Sans, Mettaton...let's end this." Deos replied.

"I'm coming with you, you're not the only one who has Determination!" Undyne said.

"No Undyne, if you use that, you'll melt" Deos said, with some concern.

"Melt?! What do you mean by that? Explain yourselves!" Toriel said.

"I've got a device that Dr. Alphys put together to make it safer for me to use it." Undyne said.

"I...I had some help with that..." Dr. Alphys said, worryingly.

"You had something to do with this?..." Deos said, with some minor annoyance, while looking at Cali.

"We need all the help we can get, besides...you'd need to beat her unconscious AGAIN just to stop her from going, wasting time and energy that you could be using for what we're dealing with! Short version: it's pointless to change her mind." Cali said.

"Very well...it's time finish this..." Deos said, accepting this.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE FINALE! TAKE US THERE!" Mettaton said.

"Right...Asgore, Toriel, keep Frisk and Asriel out of trouble, you don't want your family to get destroyed again." Deos said.

"I guarantee that we shall" Asgore said.

"Yes, we shall" Toriel said, as she held onto the hand / paw of Frisk and Asriel.

"KEEP MY BROTHER SAFE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD DO WITHOUT HIM!" Papyrus shouted.

"I wouldn't be in the position I'm in, if I couldn't keep others safe." Paula said.

"Undyne, don't stay longer than it's safe, I don't know what I'd do if..." Dr. Alphys said nervously.

"You were a good student and a good friend, I felt better when training you, It would be a sad day if you were lost to us..." Asgore said.

"Don't worry, I'll get out of there before the Determination makes me melt." Undyne said, with a pointy smile on her face.

"Sans...that goes for you as well, you helped me through a tough time and I do not want to lose a friend as good as you, well...with one exception..." Toriel said, while looking at Asgore with a look of desire, making him nervous.

"You got it, Tori". Sans said.

"DARLINGS! WE CAN'T KEEP THIS DEMON WAITING!" Mettaton said.

"You're right...everyone..." Deos said, as he charged his magic "hope for our safe return" He, the rest of his Order, Sans, Undyne and Mettaton disappeared.

"Well...this was certainly worth taking a break...now, I'd like to talk about the spiders in the ruins." Muffet said, looking at both Dr. Alphys and Asgore.

 **(Ruins)**

Chara Dreemurr, the first human to fall down into the underground, the adopted child of Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr and adopted sibling of Asriel Dreemurr, lay tired as they rested to get their strength back after digging themselves out of their own grave. They felt that Asriel was also somewhere, they felt a link between them as he once absorbed their soul, the LOVE in them was strong, but they need more destruction to be able to gain vengeance on both races that turned their backs on them, they created a determination fuelled construct of a knife and walked along the path that leads to the rest of the ruins and then walked through the doorway and saw a red cloaked and red masked figure.

"Howdy, the scheduled genocide has been interrupted by this emergency ritual, a psychopath child who like their brother was previously dead and now doesn't care about who they want dead, not knowing that they have a sickness within them, something that tagged along for the ride long ago, before they ended up down here, that which brought out the worst in them and make it worse." Deos said.

"Do you know who I am? What I can do? I won't let anyone stop me! Human, Monster, I don't care who stands in my way, Asriel is mine!" Chara said, with a tone of pure malevolence.

"I know what you plan to do, but the situation is not what it initially appears to be, it's not you who is in the driving seat, you need to be dealt with, if any of us are going to have peace that doesn't involve mass slaughter." Deos said.

"Can't you see how hopeless your situation this is?! There's only one of you, in this world, it's kill or..." Chara said.

"You were a toxic influence on Asriel, you poisoned your father, you destroyed your family and yet you don't see how your actions affected anyone but yourself." Deos said, interrupting Chara with some disgust in his voice.

"I'm bored, time for you to die now" Chara said, indifferently as they charged at Deos...

* * *

 **How will the fight between the combined forces and this demonic presence go? Is there any hope for Chara? What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 29: Rainbow Hexagram**


	29. Chapter 29: Rainbow Hexagram

**Previously: A heartfelt reunion between Asgore, Toriel and their long dead son, Asriel and the broadcast of this by Mettaton (along with the rest of the Order of Seven and a few other monster witnesses) then Deos brought his Order along with Sans, Mettaton and (reluctantly) Undyne with him to perform an exorcism on this demon in the ruins, a demon that was in the resurrected Chara, who was brought back with Asriel...**

* * *

 **(Ruins)**

As Chara Dreemurr, the demon possessed human adopted by the ruling boss monsters in the underground, was charging at Deos, Red Mage of the Order of Seven, he made the other six of his Order appear in a circle, with Sans and Undyne right behind him. The others created a barrier which made Chara feel not so good.

"Surprise!" Deos said, Chara starts to collapse in pain.

"You..." They said, with growing hatred in their voice.

"We're not interested in destroying you, Chara! It'd break your family's hearts and I don't wanna tell them that you're dead, AGAIN!" Undyne said with surprising restraint.

"Yeah, we want what's making you a threat to all reality." Sans said.

"It's not up for negotiation..." Deos said, as he added his own power into the mix, which started to draw out a black smoke from Chara, who was screaming in pain as it was drawn out of them, when the last of the demon was exorcised, Chara collapsed and Sans quickly got to Chara and warped them away from this location and just as the black smoke was solidifying into something spiked and evil looking, a combination of "The Scream" painting and something out of a Heavy Metal album cover, Sans warped back.

"Chara's safe, but is out cold, they should be alright for now." Sans said.

"Good..." Deos said and then looked at the others, who have stopped generating the field that made the Exorcism possible. "Get into position."

They nodded as they followed the plan they they had agreed to, for this situation. Mettaton then flew down and stood with the others.

"SO, THIS IS WHAT MADE THINGS WORSE FOR US AND IT HID IN SUCH AN INNOCENT LOOKING PACKAGE" Mettaton said.

"They always look so innocent, right until they get the point across." Sans said.

"...I'll let that one pass as I've got a point to get across myself" Undyne said, who then made a spear appear in her hands.

"This time, none of us will need to hold back! We can't let it get back to Chara, otherwise this will all be for nothing, whatever happens...this ends here and now!" Deos shouted.

"RRRRRREEADY! IT'S SHOWTIME!" Mettaton said, who made a flash of light "OH YEAH!" He shouted in his signature way, when the lights came back on, the Dark Demon had before it Deos the Determined, someone who won't tolerate the innocent being threatened and one you do NOT want to anger, Undyne the Undying, an emotionally intense lesbian fish monster who would be the ultimate bed-wetting nightmare of any sushi chef, who now had spikier hair and hearts on her gauntlets and her chest plate and a small spear on the previously covered eye. Sans, an undead being without any meat on his bones who's lazy and joking personality was just a front for a broken man who saw his actions as pointless until recently. Finally, we have Mettaton NEO, a ghost in a robot body who has recently been outfitted with Demon Eradiator weapons and a more human looking appearance, who appeared like a glam rock singer combined with a video game robot.

"I still have enough power and determination to destroy all of you! Then I shall reclaim my puppet and finish what I started! All shall be destroyed, over and over again for all eternity!" said the Dark Demon, a voice that was as echoing as it was malevolent.

"Threatening us all..." Sans said, who then had his eye sockets hollow "You're gonna have a bad time!" he said in a deep intimidating voice, who then proceeded to pelt the demon with Gaster Blaster lasers and bones, combined with gravity shifts, most of which hit and considering that it was a demonic being, it also burned with something purple.

"Woah, you kicked its dark a**! What was..." Undying the Undying said, impressed by Sans' performance that was previously unknown to her.

"Karmic Retribution, the greater the sins, the heavier it hits." Sans explained.

When the smoke cleared, the Dark Demon was still standing and it swung its arm at Sans, which Undyne the Undying blocked with her spear and then parried to leave it wide open to attack, which she followed with a barrage of spears, which hit hard and pinned it to the wall.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT!" Undyne the Undying shouted. Then Mettaton NEO, sent a barrage of Mini-Mettaton bombs to explode on it, finishing with a few volleys from his arm cannon, it reformed after that damage.

"IT'S REFORMING, I GUESS WE'RE THE ONES WHO NEED TO TRY HARDER!" Mettaton Neo said.

"Then let's try harder, then!" Deos the Determined shouted, He attacked with Undyne the

Undying delivering a Mace / Spear combo, which furiously pounded the Dark Demon into pulp, who proceeded to whip both of them to the other side of the room, incapacitating them briefly. Sans and Mettaton dodged out of the way and decided to deliver a Gaster Blaster / Arm Cannon combo to further damage it, all this did was give the other two time to recover, it then swung furiously at Sans and Mettaton NEO without success as they dodged effortlessly each time as Mettaton NEO used his legs to counter-attack it by kicking it repeatedly.

"It keeps reforming! How are we able to beat it, if it keeps coming back for more!" shouted Undyne the Undying.

Deos looked behind him "That's still charging, we need to buy the others more time."

"THEN LET'S KNOCK 'EM DEAD!..." Mettaton NEO said.

"I won't say what I'm thinking as it would be a little insensitive towards you..." Deos the Determined said.

"Do you see how futile your efforts are? I will keep coming back again and again, until you all tire yourselves out, then I shall destroy you with minimal effort and then everything else shall follow!" The Dark Demon said with hatred in his voice. Deos the Determined then blasted him with a strong red beam out of his hands, which Mettaton NEO and Sans joined him in with, along with Undyne the Undying with her spears, Deos the Determined was thinking that Dr. Alphys must be watching this right now and is having a nosebleed AND finding it hard to breathe with all the excitement that's happening, even though she knows that they're in danger.

"Enough with the villain monologues already! Make it easier on yourself and give up!" Said Undyne the Undying, while looking at her D-T Regulator, it was nearing its limit, this was worrying, but she won't leave too soon, she'll buy as much time as she can with what she was left to work with, Sans doesn't look too good, he's been sending bones to collide with the demon and using his Gaster Blasters in more precise ways, while dodging the arm swings, he's starting to look tired, Mettaton NEO isn't looking too good either, even with the time that Dr. Alphys had to modify him, his power supply won't last much longer either, so she sees that she needs to make her next move count. Deos looks at her, he understands what he needs to do.

"Do you know what would happen, if I used my magic to augment yours temporarily?" Asked Deos the Determined

"No." Said Undyne the Undying.

"Nor me, let's find out!" Deos the Determined said, as he put his hands on her shoulders, while standing behind her and used his magic on her, she then made giant spears appear above the Dark Demon, who pulverised it, much in the same way as she would her cooking, it was a pile of goo when she was done and it was reforming again, the D-T Regulator was near the critical point, Deos then looked back and he could sense that they were almost done charging, then a dark tentacle swung at both of them, then a white laser appears to blast it back, this was coming from a Gaster Blaster.

"Time to whip you into shape!" Sans said, much to the displeasure of the others, along with Papyrus, who was probably watching, he was looking tired.

"Get her out of here, Sans...you two have done enough." Deos the Determined said.

"Gotcha..." Sans said, as he grabbed Undyne and started to warp both of them out.

"I can still take..." Said Undyne the Undying as she was interrupted by them warping out of the ruins.

"Mettaton NEO, let's retreat to the next room, I want you to show what's next." Said Deos the Determined. He then ran to the next room and Mettaton NEO followed not long after, in the next room, the Dark Demon was fully reformed and angry, it was then met with Mettaton in his based form and the seven mages of the Order of Seven lined up with formation.

"The Captain of the Royal Guard and that deceptively lazy Sentry is gone, your ability to resist me is much lower, what hope is there now?" said the Dark Demon.

"You've definately got a couple of those, if you wanna take us on!" Simone shouted.

"Justice shall be served by your destruction!" Paula shouted.

"Kindness is clearly beneath you!" Alec shouted.

"Let's see if you can keep together after this!" Lara shouted.

"You're a patient force of destruction, even mine has limits!" Neil shouted.

"We'll keep going until you're gone or we are!" Cali shouted.

"...and to finish this off..." Deos said, as he quickly charged his magic "we give you the worst cliché in the underground, a finale that is definitely grand and the last word you'll hear from us!" he shouted and then they all focused their magic into one point to create a white beam, brighter than anything Sans can create with his Gaster Blasters.

"BEGONE!" Said the Order of Seven as the concentrated blast of magic tore into the demon, slowly and painfully making it dissipate.

"YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME! I AM THE DESTROYER! I..." said the Dark Demon as it was finally vanquished, they all caught their breath before any of them talked.

"We'd best head back to the throne room..." Deos said as he went back to normal, the others silently agreed, he warped them back there.

 **(Throne Room)**

They suddenly appeared and they were all relieved to see them safe, Papyrus was hugging his brother since he came back intact, Undyne was being seen to by Dr. Alphys, who was showing no ill-effects from using Determination, after it was purged from her system...for now, although the Dreemurrs were another thing entirely...

"Everyone, something's off with Chara!..." Deos said, as they all saw that although they were awake, they seemed like they were starting to break apart, like they was fading away in parts, showing their red soul.

"I guess not everyone can be saved, after all...he he." Chara said, bitterly.

"Is there nothing that you could do for them?..." Toriel asked, with tears in her eyes.

"There is, but I need the two of you to do something..." Deos said, with a serious look in his eyes.

"Name it!" Asgore said, in an unusually commanding voice.

"I need you to bleed a little on Chara, trust me, I can use that to save them." Deos said, they did so by cutting each other to bleed a little on Chara, Toriel then proceeded to heal both of them.

"What now?" Asriel asked, worried about their sibling.

"Everyone, move back! Asgore and Toriel, channel your hopes, your compassion and your love towards Chara" Deos shouted, they all complied, Mettaton was recording this intently as he used his magic on Chara, who was engulfed in a white light, similar to the one that Asriel was, when he was Flowey, they were all confused as to what he meant by saving Chara...or rather all the monsters, the Order of Seven knew what Deos was doing...

* * *

 **How is Deos intending to save Chara? What will this mean for the underground? What else is left for them to do? Find out in Chapter 30: Irony and Change**


	30. Chapter 30: Irony and Change

**Previously: The Order of Seven generated a field to exorcize a Dark Demon that had been possessing Chara Dreemurr, the first human to fall down into the underground, then Deos the Determined, Undyne the Undying, Sans and Mettaton NEO fought a fierce battle against it unfortunately it regenerated each time it was damaged, thankfully that battle was intended to buy the others time to charge their magic, which ended with a cliched scene that would've been worthy of part of Dr. Alphys' anime collection where a white beam combining the Order of Seven's magic eradicated the Dark Demon for good. When they returned to the Throne Room, they found that Chara was starting to fade, thankfully Deos had a plan involving the blood of Asgore and Toriel, along with a spell similar in appearance to the one that he used on Asriel...**

* * *

 **(Throne Room)**

Chara started to open their eyes, for some reason they were finding it hard to focus, although they could hear some voices.

"Good, they are awake" He recognized their Mom's voice, she always worried a lot about them...

"Are you sure that they're okay?" He knew that was Asriel, what a cry-baby...so was Dad...they could now see clearly and saw a ring of monsters and humans looking at them with a mix of concern and unease, what could make them feel uneasy.

"Chara, how is everything going in there?" Deos asked.

"F-Fine...you saved me...why?" Chara asked back.

"Yes, I saved you, but it wasn't without side-effects..." Deos said, slightly nervously.

"Why?..." Chara said as they moved into a sitting position "What side-effects were..." Chara was about to ask when they saw that they have paws...white fur...huge white feet. "There?..." they checked the rear and yes...there was a tail and on their head was huge floppy ears and they felt that they had a muzzle and fangs, this made Chara wide eyed with shock and open mouthed as what has just happened has sunk in. "You turned me into a boss monster?!" Chara shouted in a surprised tone.

"It seemed like a suitable punishment for what you've done..." Paula said.

"Punishment?!" Toriel said, in an alarmed tone.

"Let's see...they poisoned their father, attempted to use Asriel as a tool for killing those that had driven them down here and got both of them killed and causing lasting damage to you and Asgore, all because they couldn't let go of their hatred for humanity, a hatred of their own flesh, a hatred that the demon that used to be inside of them brought to the surface and amplified." Deos said, while looking at Toriel.

Paula then brought out a small mirror and Chara could now see their new body, they still had the hair that they had when they were human, along with the rosy cheeks and the red eyes, along with the green long sleeved shirt with a single yellow stripe and brown pants, but now they were a bipedal sentient goat who wasn't wearing any shoes, much like their brother and their parents, they were still in shock with what was their new body.

"You seem to take more after your father in looks, Chara...much like Asriel takes more after his mother." Deos said.

"Really? I've never really thought about that..." Asriel said.

"Around this time, in the best-case scenario, you would've absorbed almost all the souls of the underground and the six human souls and turned into the 'absolute god of hyperdeath', which is basically you fully grown, you had horns that were more slender than your Dad's...oh yes, I almost forgot to say this..." Deos said, while turning to Asgore and Toriel. "Now that Asriel is back and, thanks to your contribution, there's a spare, the two of you are now aging again...agh..." Deos said, while looking at Asriel, who was then interupted by a hug from both Asgore and Toriel.

"Thank you!" Said both Asgore and Toriel.

"Too...tight..." Deos said, trying to breathe, they let go.

"Sorry, I will need to watch what I do around humans in future, as I could kill them without intending to." Asgore said, sounding embarrassed.

"I'll let you go on this occasion..." Deos said, as he catches his breath.

"We certainly did, isn't that right, Gorey?..." Toriel said affectionately, making Asgore blush, she then switched to a more serious tone "Why did you bring Chara back as a boss monster, not that I am complaining that you saved them..." choosing her words carefully.

"It's because I couldn't bring them back as a human, that would've require their human parents, who have been dead for some time..." Deos explained "I remembered something about the Mages that set the barrier up, finding some monster infants, basically war orphans and since their parents were most likely killed or otherwise rendered inaccessible by guards around Mt. Ebott, they decided to perform a ritual for those who couldn't conceive naturally, they were turned into humans using the blood of their parents and fed with determination channelled by them as one of my predecessors literally worked their magic, what I did to make it work here was inverted the formula, replacing determination with hope, compassion and love."

"You got a second chance at life, Chara, don't mess it up." Simone said.

"I deserved to die!" Chara said, with self-loathing in their voice.

"Chara!" Toriel shouted in shock.

"I mean it! Why do you care about me, when I've caused you so much pain! You've been great parents to me, better than I truly deserve!" Chara said, the emotional beating continues.

"Please stop saying that!" Asgore shouted, as Chara looked at Asriel, who had no hatred in his eyes, only worry about the child who is now fuzzy.

"You've been a great brother to me, you didn't have to be...you still care about me?" Chara said, with confusion in their voice.

"Of course, I do! We can't do anything about what happened before, all we can do is move forward." Asriel said, Chara can see that he meant every word.

"Then why do I feel like pointy things are stabbing me?" Chara said.

"That's...guilt, Chara." Alec said.

"How do I make it go away?!" Chara said, they look almost unable to take it anymore.

"You need to let go of it, you spent your life as a human not feeling it, as you were devoid of compassion, something which humans can have, but don't particularly need. Now that you're a boss monster, you filled to burst with compassion and you feel that you've wronged your family, but they don't hold it against you, they just want to pour their love onto you, because they want to show you that they still love you, regardless of what you've done to them." Alec explained.

This did it for Chara, they couldn't hold back the tears any longer, they rushed to their parents who gladly hugged them...with Asriel and Frisk quick to join them, Chara started to feel a great weight lifted from his soul, the others felt better about this as Chara turned to Frisk.

"Frisk...I don't know what you've been through to be driven down here, but you've dealt with coming here different to how I did, you don't like the use of violence, even if it's self-defence. You feel merciful, even when everyone is trying to kill you...I don't know if it means anything but..." Chara said, then they hugged Frisk "You're a better human than I ever was." the tears kept coming, they thought about it and they realized that they're now just as big a cry-baby as their father.

"Thank you for saying that, Chara." Frisk said.

"...AND THAT'S A RAP!" Mettaton said.

"Good, I can take this off now...what are you two smiling about?" Deos asked, as Asgore and Toriel were laughing at the sight of Neil, Alec, Paula and Cali, Deos could see that they were kneeling down to pet Asriel and Chara, both with embarrassed looks on their faces, Deos wasn't amused by this, although he wasn't surprised about this.

"I can't stop myself, you're both so cute..." Cali said, with a smile on her face.

"I agree." Alec said.

Asriel looked at Chara "Chara, is this how some humans react to any that look like us?..."

"Why are you asking me, Asriel?" Chara said, while trying not to pay attention to the attention that they were getting.

"You used to BE human." Asriel asked.

"Yeah...and not a good one." Chara said, regretful of their past actions.

"Well, you seem like a better monster." Neil said.

"So, start acting like one." Paula said.

Then Chara had a surprised look on their face, this alarmed everyone.

"Chara, what is wrong?" Toriel looked at him worryingly.

"I was thinking of Snail Pie...when I was human, I thought it was gross, now..." Chara is unable to complete that sentence, although they could guess the rest of that sentence.

"I see that you've gained your mother's craving for snails..." Deos said.

"WHAT?! I'll start LIKING snails?!...this is certainly going to take some getting used to" Said Chara, initially disturbed, but resigned to the fact.

"I'll head to Waterfall and pick some up..." Toriel said, excited that Chara likes them now.

The Order of Seven then put their masks back on and Deos then makes the device visible for all to see. "Mettaton, you might want to be showing this next bit, as this is the moment that you've all been waiting for, although not exactly as you thought it would go."

"I'LL MEET YOU ALL AT THE BARRIER, DARLINGS!" Mettaton said, as he moved ahead.

* * *

 **How successful will the barrier breaking be? Will the other six humans be brought back? What Happens next? Find out in Chapter 31: Righting Wrongs**


	31. Chapter 31: Righting Wrongs

**Previously: Chara discovers that they've been brought back to life as a boss monster, along with developing some of their father's crybaby** **tendencies** **, their mother's craving for snails and an understanding of how some humans act around small boss monsters, then Deos has Mettaton head to the barrier for the next part of the plan that the Order of Seven have only now been able to carry out.**

* * *

 **(The Barrier)**

They all met at the edge of the barrier, the device is ready, Toriel told Asgore what Deos and the others were planning, that with the power the six human souls, the barrier can be shattered without using them up and that it might also bring them back to life (as humans) and that Dr. Alphys, the Order of Seven stood ready for this part of their performance (including those who took a break from boss monster petting) they stood in anticipation of this great moment, the moment that is finally going to happen. "Monsters of the Underground! The time of your liberation is upon you, know this about the humans above, to most...you are a half-forgotten legend! The reason why the first war started in the first place outside of living memory, Fear from the humans was what triggered that war, a fear that is not that well founded as even though you COULD absorb human souls, you wouldn't want to, they were just afraid of this. The second war declared was triggered by rage gained from personal loss, the personal loss of King Asgore "Fluffybuns" Dreemurr..." this made most of the audience chuckle "a war that he didn't want in the first place and now is no longer needed. I'm sure that a more peaceful existence will be more likely than it was since your imprisonment, an imprisonment that shall end right now!" Deos said, as he and the others activated the device, which was now loaded with the other six human souls, it was made to ensure that they were all there and that no one could use it on their own, it then focused a white beam similar to that which exorcised the demon earlier onto the barrier, which struck the barrier and made it crack, a crack which spread quickly and then it shattered, the barrier was shattered.

"IS THE BARRIER SHATTERED?" Mettaton said, with unusual restraint.

"Yeah, around this time, either Asgore would've fought Frisk and died, either due to Flowey or by his own hand." Deos said, both Asgore and Asriel were pained by this thought. "...or Toriel would've interrupted the fight by fireballing Asgore..." Toriel was pained by that thought, she was quite ignorant of the situation and she wouldn't have known any better. "Then Flowey would've absorbed the other six souls and all the souls of the underground...except Napstablook" Mettaton reacted to this "he didn't feel like it...then Flowey turned into an insane version of Asriel, whom Frisk had to fight when he changed into an adult form...just wait until grow a pair, Asriel"

"What did you mean by that?..." Toriel said, with some restrained anger and her arms crossed.

"Horns..." Deos said, this silenced Toriel with embarrassment, she was obviously thinking of something else "I'm trying to keep this family friendly...Frisk eventually brought him back to sanity and back to his child form, then he broke the barrier by releasing all those souls and then went back to the ruins before he changed back to Flowey...thankfully in part to our intervention, things have been improved in this chain of events...let's see what's outside." Deos said, as they walked outside.

 **(Mt. Ebott)**

They could see that they were pretty high up on the mountain, there was a castle nearby and a city further in the distance. Most of the monsters were amazed by the setting sun, something that they had never seen before, Asgore, Toriel and Chara certainly have seen this before...as the reunited couple had seen it before they were sealed underground with the others who weren't killed in the war, Chara had seen it before, because they used to be human and was born on the surface, yet they didn't appreciate it in the way that they did now.

"Oh my..." Toriel said.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore asked.

"Wow...it's e-even better than on TV..." Dr. Alphys said.

"It'll give you a reason to get out of the lab during daylight hours, won't it?" Deos said.

"Speaking of daylight hours..." Cali said, while hugging Deos, he let that happen.

"It's WAY better than I ever imagined!" Dr Alphys continued.

"You LIVE with this!?" Undyne asked

"Yeah, pretty much." Frisk replied

"It's not so stuffy and the heat isn't Hotland strong, isn't it?" Deos asked.

"Yeah! I really feel alive!" Undyne replied.

"Oh and Papyrus, that giant ball is the sun" Deos said.

"WOWIE! I FINALLY GET TO MEET THE SUN!" Papyrus said, with excitement.

"I know that you could stand here and watch that for hours or however long it would take, Asgore, there's nothing stopping you from doing so now, but we need to work out what to do next..." Deos said, then he noticed Chara crying as they were hugging his legs "Ah, Chara...Is something wrong?"

"Thank you for making turning me into a boss monster, it's made me better than I was and thank you from bringing my family back together..." Chara said, they have a tone of gratitude towards Deos for turning them fuzzy.

"There's also a bonus that you won't have to worry about demonic possession ever again as demons don't like monsters, your souls taste disgusting to them." Deos said.

"Why do our souls taste disgusting to them?" Asriel asked.

"You have too much hope, compassion and love for them to handle, something that they can't handle, it burns them up." Deos said.

"Anyway...how are we gonna re-introduce ourselves to the humans? They're probably not gonna feel bonely without us" Sans asked, Toriel laughed at that, Papyrus groaned at that.

"Well, walking into a large human population is a bad idea, last time that happened...it's more than dust that had fallen..." Deos said, chosing his words carefully, while getting the point across."

"Yeah..." Said Asriel and Chara, they both speak from personal experience.

"I've been discussing that with the others non-verbally and it might be better, if we get them to come here, possibly using a sign that's designed to attract maximum attention, that might be where you can come in, Dr. Alphys with Mettaton's assistance, he's the one that you talk to, when attracting attention is concerned." Deos said.

"That would be safer...we also need time to remove the anti-human sentiment that I helped to encourage..." Asgore said, with regret.

"Gorey, STOP IT!" Toriel said, with a look of anger "If we are to move on from that troubled time, we must not dwell on that!"

"Forgive, but don't forget." Paula said

"Yes, you are right." Asgore said, they then nuzzled each other.

"You're definitely in charge, Toriel" Cali said.

"Although Asgore doesn't seem to mind it." Deos said.

"This 'war' was a mistake from the start, all we can do now is to work on a peaceful existence between humans and monsters, Dr. Alphys, work with Mettaton on the sign to attract the human's attention."

"Right, come on Mettaton!" Dr. Alphys said, with more confidence than she's had in a while.

"COMING, DR. ALPHYS!" Mettaton said, as they both heading back to the Lab in Hotland, the Order of Seven then turns to the monsters facing them.

"We'll head back to Ebott City, the nearest human settlement, to resume the lives that we want the other humans are concerned to see us as, I'll be paying you all a visit periodically to check up on you..." Deos said, as Dr. Alphys and Mettaton came back.

"A-ASGORE! The coffins in the basement, they've got some live humans in them!" Dr. Alphys shouted in a panic.

"So, they are alive again..." Toriel said.

"What?! It worked?" Undyne asked.

"What worked?" Sans asked

"This will take some explaining..." Deos said, knowing that there are still some loose ends to tie up...

 **(True Lab)**

The Dreemurrs, Dr. Alphys and Undyne are just outside the ward, which was now occupied by the six human children that was killed by various monsters on Asgore's order, on the way, they saw the Amalgamates, which Toriel wasn't pleased about, the six human children are out cold.

"So, the other humans that got killed are now alive again?!" Undyne said

"Why did we move them down here?" Toriel asked

"The b-beds were v-vacant and they c-can be monitored..." Dr. Alphys said, scared of Toriel

"As long as you do not do anything to them without our say so..." Toriel said, with a tone of caution.

"U-Understood" Dr. Alphys said.

"Hey, Dr. Alphys...I've looked through the data you have on the Determination experiments with some help from Lara, she's the medic, not me and we might be able to separate the amalgamates into their separate parts without killing them." Cali said.

"W-WHAT?! Excuse me, I need to talk with Cali and Lara about this." Dr. Alphys said, looking at Asgore and Toriel before she rushed out of sight with Cali following her.

"I should probably be suspicious of her, but she wanted to repair the damage that she caused, I understand that much." Toriel said.

Frisk then appeared around the corner, running into view "one of the kids is awake".

"What'll we do?!" Chara said in a panic, they and humans didn't have a good history and that was when they WERE human.

Deos walked up from behind, startling the Dreemurrs when he spoke "It might be best for Frisk to introduce themselves to that child, they're human, so they're less likely to provoke a bad reaction."

"Yeah, imagine how they'd react to us..." Asriel said.

"...or Sans and Papyrus." Chara said.

"I'd go and introduce yourself, Frisk, we'll deal with the situation as it progresses" Deos said.

"Okay" Frisk said, with a smile on their face. they then walked into the ward and found that it wasn't just one that was awake, it was ALL of them, they weren't expecting this, but they approached them.

"H-Hi Frisk, this must be strange for you, seeing us alive" The Purple Soul child said, he looked socially awkward, Dr. Alphys could relate to him.

"You know who I am?..." Frisk asked, confused.

"Yeah, we've been aware of what has been happening down here, since we've...well, we're not dead anymore." The Orange Soul child said, he's trying to keep it together and doing so better than the others.

"Where's Asriel and Chara?" The Yellow Soul child said, she was looking around for them.

"Yeah, I wanna cuddle those talking goats!" The Light Blue Soul child said, cheerfully.

"I'm thinking that I deserved death, I killed some of them..." The Blue Soul child said, with a tone of regret, she's not as selfish as she used to be.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, they killed all of us, neither side knew better." The Green Soul child said, he either had a larger vocabulary than the others or he gained one through his time as a soul.

"Anyway...where are they?" The Blue Soul child said, a bit more cheerfully than last time.

They then saw Asriel and Chara walk into the ward nervously, even though they appeared to have overheard their conversation.

"Howdy..." Asriel said, there was a long pause after this, neither side sure as to how to react to this.

 **(Lab)**

"So, you're sure this could work? by putting the D-T Regulator here, adding more parts and then using it with this chamber, you'll be able to turn the amalgamates into what they were before your experiment went wrong?" Undyne asked.

"A greatly simplified way of putting it, but yeah, that's what I'm hoping it is, I'll have to do some small-scale testing to make sure that it doesn't turn them to dust or make things worse...I don't wanna make Toriel mad..." Dr. Alphys said with a tone of terror in her voice, grabbing into Undyne's hand for comfort.

"I don't blame you, you're not alone in this anymore, you've got me now..." Undyne said, with some desire in her voice, this made Dr. Alphys blush, especially when she looked at her in her eye...Cali rolled her eyes at this and surprised them with what followed.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY?! There are no children here, human or monster!" this made Undyne pick Dr. Alphys up in shock at this sudden outburst, Dr. Alphys then had a sly look to her, she was right where she wanted to be and surprised Undyne by kissing her, she knew what she was doing, but she didn't care! She wanted to show Cali and Undyne that she could overcome her anxiety, that she could keep it together! Undyne looked shocked at this odd behaviour from her yellow reptilian friend...no, she was more than just a friend to her.

"You know what, I'll come back when you two are done..." Cali said, while smiling that they're finally kissing, Dr. Alphys gave a thumbs up to show her appreciation, Cali then headed down to the True Lab via the elevator.

 **(True Lab)**

Asgore, Toriel and Deos were waiting patiently for their children and seeing as none of them were running back quickly, they can assume that things were going well.

"Should we go and check on them?..." Toriel asked, then she noticed Asgore was sad at the thought "Fluffybuns, I know that you are holding it against yourself for them being killed, even though it was not by your hands, but we both need to face our fears and the failures of both of us" Toriel said.

"I think that both of you are in for a surprise..." Deos said.

"Why is that?" Toriel asked, worryingly.

"Let's go and see..." Deos said, they all then walked to the ward and were confronted by the sight of Frisk smiling at what they were seeing: the six human children was all petting Asriel and Chara, both with embarrassed looks on their faces, this was the LAST thing that they were expecting from the six human children who were killed by monsters, they stopped when they saw Asgore and Toriel, two monsters which had some part in what happened in the underground, time seemed to stand still for all of them...

* * *

 **How will the six human children react to Asgore and Toriel? One gave the order that led to them being killed and the other didn't do anything to prevent that, also...what about Dr. Alphys' latest project? Find out in Chapter 32: Fixing Ruin.**


	32. Chapter 32: Fixing Ruin

**Previously: The barrier is finally shattered and just as the Order of Seven is about to leave, they're reminded that the other six human children who was once dead are now alive again, once they woke up, they were first greeted by Frisk and then met Asriel and Chara, fully aware of who they are, who then proceeded to be petted by those humans, although they stopped what they were doing when they saw Asgore and Toriel...meanwhile Dr. Alphys and Cali are working on a way of curing the Amalgamates' condition and (after an outburst on Cali's part) Dr. Alphys and Undyne finally kiss.**

* * *

 **(True Lab)**

Asgore and Toriel look at the six human children (who are now alive and conscious) who are looking at them, both in silence, with Frisk, Asriel and Chara in the middle, their parents walking in stopped their "petting" session, then both Asgore and Toriel then collapsed to their knees.

"I gave the order that led to your deaths, I might as well have done the deed myself!" Asgore shouted with deep regret in his voice.

"I could've stopped this, yet I let all of you go and...how can you forgive either of us?!" Toriel shouted with the same regret that was in Asgore's voice.

The six human children then ran towards them and hugged them both, which surprised both of them.

"You're...forgiving us? Even thought we were both responsible for your deaths", asked Asgore

"You're not evil, you just made a decision that you regretted and couldn't take back." Said the Yellow Soul Child.

"Some of us did some bad things ourselves..." The Dark Blue Soul Child said with a look of shame on her face.

"Some of us were less grateful of you..." The Orange Soul Child said, he's still thinking of the monsters that he affected, Snowdrake's Mom being one of them, who suffered a fate worse than death.

"You were a welcome presence in my life, there was not any others whom I could talk to in the ruins" Toriel said, slightly more cheerfully.

"Yeah, you didn't care where we came from, you accepted us for who we were." The Purple Soul Child said

"We don't hold against you, what happened in the past...it shouldn't be allowed to decide what happens next." The Green Soul child said

"Besides, we got to cuddle with your fuzzy sons!" The Light Blue Soul child said gleefully, which made the other children groan.

"Well, the barrier is gone now, so you could leave at anytime, but...I would rather that you didn't leave unaccompanied, although I would prefer that you were escorted by humans as..." Toriel said, unable to complete that sentence.

"Those humans were mean, Asriel is too cute to hurt anyone!" The Light Blue Child said.

"He was rapidly aged by absorbing Chara's soul, so he didn't look like he is." Deos said, alarming the six human children. "Yes, I know, you know what I've done and that I have a major part in you being alive again, Dr Alphys...that reptilian otaku and Mettaton, a flamboyant ghost in a robot body are working on a sign that will attract human attention and get them to come here. Although before you leave, Dr Alphys wants to monitor you to make sure that you don't kneel over dead suddenly."

"I feel fine" Said the Purple Soul child, the others agreed "In fact...I feel better than ever"

"Why is that?" Asgore asked, feeling more comfortable around the other human children.

"I don't tire out like I used to." Said the Purple Soul Child.

"So your death and resurrection had an unintended side-effect?" Deos asked.

"Yeah!" Said the Purple Soul Child.

"Hey...I'm guessing that they've forgiven you two?" Cali asked, upon seeing Asgore and Toriel with the six human children hugging them.

"Yes, is there a reason why you are here?" Toriel asked back.

"Yeah, Dr. Alphys wanted to talk to you about something that could reverse the amalgamates condition." Cali replied.

"Did she?..." Toriel said, with a look of suspicion "Excuse me." she started to walk off to talk to Dr. Alphys.

"Mom..." Asriel said, which made her turn around to look in his direction "please don't be too hard on her, she wants to make up for what she did." this reminded her that she was on that same journey herself, along with Asgore.

"I will try, Asriel." Toriel said, understanding what he meant by that, she then went off to talk with Dr. Alphys, not long after that, Cali dragged Deos away from sight into the power room, where she proceeded to take their masks off and then pinned him to the wall with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I'm guessing that I haven't been paying enough attention to you?..." Deos said, a little nervously, Cali patiently nodded with a more neutral expression on her face "you think that we should make us as boyfriend and girlfriend official?" this made her patiently nod with a big smile on her face. "What you're thinking of doing...you're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" this made her patiently shake her head, while not breaking the smile. "Well, I guess we should..." he was then interrupted by her lips locking onto his with her tongue entering his mouth, he was wide-eyed with shock, he wasn't expecting this so soon and as she continued, he thought "why am I fighting this?!" and had his tongue enter her mouth and held her as tightly as she was holding onto him, both making pleasurable noises as they do so...they are in no hurry to leave...

 **(Lab)**

Dr. Alphys was working on her research, when she heard a familiar voice, which terrified her "Dr. Alphys...I hear that you wish to speak to me about something." Toriel said in a serious tone.

"W-What d-do you w-want to k-know about?" Dr. Alphys asked, Toriel then noticed how terrified she was to the reptilian scientist, she sighed at this and kneeled to as close to her height as she possibly could.

"I know that you are terrified of me and that you want to make up for your mistakes, much as I want to do so with mine, can you tell me how you intend to deal with these...amalgamates?" Toriel asked, patiently, Dr. Alphys becoming somewhat calmer as a result.

"W-well, I intend to apply the D-T Regulator technology with a chamber and a few modifications to s-separate the amalgamates into their individual parts, I'm going to t-try it on them directly, not to b-begin with, we know what happened last time I took things too fast..." Dr. Alphys said with regret in her voice, Toriel understood that she had learned her lesson. "I'll test it smaller scale and waiting to see the results before testing it on the amalgamates, unless you think t-that I'm too r-reckless and dangerous, in that case...you s-should just..."

"...Fire you?" Toriel asked, in a serious tone. "No, even if I wanted to, I could not do that right now and do not think that you can get out of this by handing in your resignation, you have work to do, I have spent...quite some time running away from my responsibilities and being angry with Asgore, which at least is partially anger at myself for not stopping him, you do not have the luxury of having your aging halted by the death of your child, do not make the same mistake that I did!" Dr. Alphys was surprised by this comforting tone, she was unsure how to react.

"O-Okay..." Dr. Alphys said nervously.

"Keep me informed of your progress, Dr. Alphys." Toriel said, she walked towards the elevator to the True Lab, but she stopped and turned around before she went in. "Could you watch over my children, I want to spend some time with Asgore...I think you can guess what I mean..."

"Understood, of course I'll watch over them!" Dr. Alphys said, she was thinking that she'd have someone to watch Anime with, other than Undyne, of course...that was when Undyne burst into the Lab, she saw Toriel and Dr. Alphys and she assumed the worst.

"Hey! Leave her alone! She regrets what she did and she's trying to fix what she did, cut her a..." Undyne shouted in anger.

"It's okay, Undyne, she's actually being quite nice." Dr. Alphys said, she did not want them to fight.

"Oh...sorry" Undyne said, subdued.

"If you will excuse me, I need to get back to Asgore..." Toriel said, implying that she was thinking about Asgore in a less than pure way, she then entered the elevator.

"She's letting me watch over her kids." Dr. Alphys said with a smile on her face.

"You've got some Anime ready, haven't you?" Undyne said.

"Yeah! But before that..." Dr. Alphys said, as she was picked up and carried upstairs by Undyne, she turned red with embarrassment, but she didn't struggle as this was where she wanted to be and she wouldn't have it any other way...

* * *

 **How have the monsters of the underground reacted to the barrier being broken? What more is there to do to establish peaceful relations with the humans? What else is going to happen? Find out in Chapter 33: Among the Monsters...**


	33. Chapter 33: Among the Monsters

**Previously: Asgore and Toriel are forgiven by the six human children that have been killed, then Deos was pulled away from sight by Cali and they had their first kiss. Meanwhile Dr. Alphys received a friendlier visit from Toriel, understanding that she needed to ease off on her as she wants to repair the damage that she caused.**

* * *

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

It was a day later and Deos was able to sleep well for the first time in years, the barrier was broken, the Dreemurrs were back together and Frisk is with a family that truly cared about them, the demon within Chara (who was now, by their own admission, a better person as they were brought back to life as a boss monster) was exorcised and he and Cali are together...he then walked out of his bedroom and he was then ambushed by Cali, who pinned him to the wall.

"I let myself in..." Cali said, with a big smile on her face, Deos noticed the change in her attire, the purple hoodie, purple training shoes and the purple dyed fat pigtails were still there, but she was wearing a black tank-top, a purple skirt with black tights.

"What's the occasion?" Deos asked.

"I just felt like a change, he he." Cali replied.

"Well..." Deos said, as he made them switch positions, much to Cali's surprise, her eyes were wide open in shock, this wasn't what she was expecting at all, even less so when he kissed her, they could feel each other's tongues in their mouths, Cali stopped after a short while and she had an amused smile on her face.

"Deos...now I know that we're together..." Cali said.

"Is it because I kissed you this time?" Deos asked.

"Yeah, don't leave it all to me..." Cali replied, in a teasing voice.

"Now, let's get some tea before we carry out what we've got to do today." Deos said.

"So you don't mind me keeping the key?..." Cali asked with affection in her voice.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend now, we should act like that..." Deos said, Cali was unable to speak, she was that happy with how things are going between them, she sat down as she watched Deos make their tea..."

 **(Snowdin)**

Frisk, Asriel and Chara were in Snowdin Town, walking around meeting the other monsters, they were surprised with Asriel's return and even more so with the way that Chara returned, then Monster Kid walked up to them. "Yo! Someone told me that you're a human!" Monster Kid said.

"Last time I checked, I'm Frisk" Frisk said.

"I'm glad that I don't have to hate you anymore." he then looked at Chara "So you used to be human and now you're a boss monster, Prince Chara?" Monster Kid asked.

"Just Chara, please...and yeah, I like who and what I am now, I wasn't a nice human..." Chara replied.

"How was it like to be a flower, Prince Asriel?" Monster Kid asked.

"Just Asriel...it was torture, my soul was in pieces and I couldn't feel anything, I was...mean..." Asriel replied, while painfully recollecting.

"That's not you anymore, Asriel! We've got everything back and more." Chara shouted, this surprised Asriel, they've never reacted like this before.

"Thanks, Chara." Asriel said, Frisk silently agreed, while Asriel felt better now that he has his family on his side and Chara felt truly happy in a way that they'd never been as a human.

"Why are you still here, Frisk? The barrier's gone...don't you have a family on the surface?" Monster Kid asked.

"No-one, my human family are dead and..." Frisk said, hesitating before smiling "I've found a new family." they put an arm around each of the two boss monsters.

"They took you in?" Monster Kid asked.

"They're not the first that they did, Mom took in six others, like us two, there were dead, but they're now alive again, they're in the Lab, Dr. Alphys is monitoring them to make sure they're okay." Chara explained.

"When do you think we'll move to the surface?" Monster Kid asked.

"Dr. Alphys and Mettaton are working on a sign that will attract their attention, so that they come to us, it'll hopefully be safer, I went to the surface to bring Chara's body to the surface...it went badly..." Asriel replied, not enjoying remember that day.

"Cool! I'll go tell my parents!" Monster Kid shouted and ran to do so, falling flat on his face and then got back up to continue running.

"You're making friends already." Sans said, he was watching them while they were talking.

"Howdy Sans." Asriel said.

"Hey Sans" Chara said, a little nervous.

"What's happening?" Frisk asked.

"I heard that Dr. Alphys watched over you, I'm guessin' that it went well as Dr. Alphys isn't sufferin' from second degree burns, she must've scaled it up with Tori" Sans replied.

Chara groaned at this, Asriel and Toriel chuckled at this. "Is Papyrus maintaining his new standards in the kitchen?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah, he's feelin' a lot better now, I'm feelin' better as well, now that I know that I'm not going back to the way things were before" Sans said, with a hint of genuine joy in his voice.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better now...we can all move forward from now on, if we do need to reset, we'll do it from a point AFTER the barrier is broken." Asriel said, still regretting his actions as Flowey.

"That reminds me, your Mom wanted me to take you home, she's saying that she's making Snail Pie, that'll make Napstablook happy." Sans said.

"My mouth is watering..." Chara said, still horrified at what is causing this.

"Give in to it, Chara..." Asriel said, happy by how Chara has changed.

"I haven't tried it yet." Frisk said.

"Welp...you're about to find out." Sans said as he took all of them and used one of his shortcuts to take them to the Capital.

 **(Mt. Ebott)**

Outside of Mt. Ebott, two humans, a male and a female in climbing gear overlooked it with the intention of climbing it, neither are aware of what was below or that the legend is now no longer relevant, they also saw the huge sign near the top, a yellow arrow on a purple background with flashing alternating lights...

 **(New Home)**

Undyne burst into New Home in her usual less than subtle way "Hey, Toriel, I wanted to tell you how..." she said, stopping mid-sentence as she sees Chara make delighted noises out of their mouth as they're eating, they stop when they see Undyne, the others turned to face her.

"Undyne, is there a reason why you are interrupting our Lunch?" Toriel asked, with some minor annoyance.

"When I was human, I thought that Snail Pie was gross...now..." Chara said, then they smiled when they next spoke "I can't get enough of it!"

"It's not that bad, Chara." Frisk said.

"I guess Frisk is just more open minded with what they eat...oh yeah, I wanted to think you for helping me to cook without burning the house down...again, Alphys liked her Udon Noodles, I thought it was time that she ate healthy, she's been destroyin' herself since the amalgamates, NO LONGER!" Undyne said.

"There are some who are still hostile towards humans, I should have known that it would not be so easy to calm everyone down." Asgore said.

"I am sure that you will succeed eventually, that is why we are not moving to the surface right away." Toriel said "I was impressed by how good Dr. Alphys was with my children...and the others, she has proven to me that I can trust her."

"I'm glad that you two have smoothed things out with each other." Undyne said, smiling at this development.

"Some of the others were around before Anime was even released in this part of the world, they liked it and so did we." Frisk said, with a smile on their face.

"Yeah, I thought it was ridiculous, exaugurated and crazy in places...then again, so was yesterday and it was kind of the point of it." Chara said.

"It was well received, Undyne, that was that they were trying to say." Asriel said.

"Lemme know when you think that the two fuzzy kids are ready for training from me, we've seen one demon that was out there, who knows what else is there, I want them to be ready for it, we might not have a group of mages helpin' us out next time." Undyne said.

"I will take that into consideration, they are not yet ready for that." Asgore said, with some concern about her eagerness to train Asriel and Chara, so soon after they've been brought back to life.

"I gotta go now, that kid might've fallen down again, he doesn't have any arms, so gettin' back up again might be a problem, see ya!" Undyne ran out.

Toriel looked at Asgore "Is she usually like this?"

"Yes, she was, first time I met her, she challenged me to a fight." Asgore said.

"Which in the end, made her the woman that she is now..." Toriel said.

"Saving Dr. Alphys from jumping into the Abyss, just by getting to her before she did it." Asriel said.

"It is surprising how events ripple like stones in a still pool of water..." Asgore said.

"Yes, Fluffybuns...it is" Toriel said, while smiling at him...things were certainly looking up, they then continued eating.

 **(Ebott City)**

Deos and Cali were eating out at a cafe, they had some fruit smoothies as they both felt like it and some ham salad sandwiches, they then spent some time drinking their smoothies while looking at each other with desire in their eyes.

"I've had dreams about this...the only difference was that everyone isn't in their underwear" Cali said, she had a big smile on her face when she said that.

"You're less...angry than you usually are, is it because we're finally together and that you're telling me this without feeling embarrassed?" Deos said, slightly confused by this revealing thought.

"He he, you noticed?...I was angry and annoyed a lot because you didn't get the message, you know how to keep me waiting...I have a lot of things that I want us to try out, things that will bring us closer..." Cali said, now looking mischievous.

"I'm guessing that it involves the two of us in the same room together, where we become more revealing." Deos said, Cali gasped at this.

"Deos!..." Cali said, in astonishment and then she put her elbows on the table and held her head in place with an amused expression on her face "You've been reading my mind, haven't you?..."

"We've been slowly getting to know each other for a while now, if you feel that we're ready for it, I'm willing to do that with you..." Deos said, his full attention on her.

"Well...just before that, I'll talk you through what I've been doing today..." Cali said, then she moved close enough to Deos to whisper in his left ear, in a seductive voice "sub-routine...by sub-routing, line...by line" this caused Deos to use all his willpower to restrain himself, this made Cali smile, she knows what Deos likes about her and she likes being able to embrace who she is.

"I see you two are warming up to each other" Paula said as she approached the other two in her ECPD Uniform.

"Paula, we were discussing how we were going to help the two sides get on with each other, then...I guess we got distracted with each other." Deos said.

"We regret nothing..." Cali said, smiling at those words.

"You might wanna check up on them, see how they are, I know it's only been a day, but they might think that we've forgotten them already." Paula said.

"You're right, we were finished anyway, come on, Deos" Cali said, as she took him by the hand and dragged him away, Deos knew that it was pointless to resist and Cali was smiling at how they were behaving towards each other now.

 **(Mt. Ebott)**

Two human climbers were making steady progress up Mt. Ebott, they then found an opening in the mountain, they could see that others have been there before them, the tracks leading to and from the opening and the giant arrow on the sign that's lit up.

"Carol..." The man said "This wasn't here before."

"I can't think of anyone that could do put that up here, not even choppers fly over this mountain, you know the old legend, Simon?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, those that climb up here, never come back, that's why we're here...to prove that false." Simon replied.

"No one has ever climbed up this high before..." Carol said.

"Let's see what's in here" Simon said.

"Wait, Simon...whoever or whatever put this here might be inside." Carol said.

"Maybe we'll find out why none got out alive." Simon said.

They cautiously walked closer to the opening, not knowing what is inside...

 **(Throne Room)**

Simon and Carol, two humans that have climbed up Mt. Ebott is walking into the Throne Room, it was the last thing that they were expecting, two thrones on a field of yellow flowers.

"I think something lives here...something big..." Simon said.

"What gave that away?! The huge thrones in the middle of the room?!" Carol asked, hysterically.

"I know, right?" Simon replied.

"I think we should get out of here, before whatever sits here comes back." Carol said, nervously.

They then hear something walk in, it was Asriel and Chara.

"I never thought that I'd miss the surface." Chara said.

"I'm hoping that things go better than..." Asriel said, stopping wide-eyed in shock as he sees the two adult humans that are right in, Chara reacted in a similar way to Asriel, but they were trembling in terror as their track record with humans was not good, when they were human, the adult humans in front of them, didn't know what they were seeing.

"Carol...are you seeing two anthropomorphic goats?" Simon asked.

"Yeah Simon..." Carol replied.

"So, it's not altitude sickness, then?" Simon asked.

"Nope..." Carol replied.

"Howdy...I'm Asriel, this is Chara, welcome to the Underground." Asriel greeted them, this put them at ease.

"It's started! We're going to die, aren't we?!" Chara shouted at Asriel, bad memories surfacing from what happened last time they encountered adult humans, this made Carol kneel down.

"Why would I want to kill such a bundle of cuteness?..." Carol asked, while petting Chara, now looking embarrassed as they usually do when humans treat them like this.

"Not unless they're killing you with kindness, Chara." Asriel said, then he found himself pulled closer to Carol and was being petting himself, he now felt the same way.

"Don't think you're getting out of it, Asriel, I don't want you to feel left out..." Carol said, in an affectionate voice, she's quite taken with the fuzzy boss monsters.

"Carol, I think they get the message, they know that we don't want to kill them..." Simon said, cautiously.

"I know...I just like doing this..." Carol said, happily...she stopped when she saw Frisk walk in, seeing this woman petting his new siblings, who stood back up upon seeing this human child.

"Hey, I'm Frisk." Frisk said, surprised by the two human adults that have arrived in the throne room.

"You're human, aren't you?" Simon asked.

"Last I checked, did you see the sign outside?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, did someone here put that there?" Simon asked.

"A ghost in a robot body put it there." Frisk replied, this confused the two human adults, although considering what they have in front of them, that doesn't sound as crazy.

"Do you wanna met our parents?" Asriel asked.

"Good idea, Asriel, we need to find out as much as we can, where better than from someone in charge?" Carol said.

Simon and Carol then walked out of the Throne Room with the children, questioning how a human child could've gotten there before them and if any others have come down there, what happened to them? Any questions would have to wait until they spoke to their parents...

* * *

 **How will this meeting go? What will it lead to? How will the Order of Seven react to this latest development? Find out in Chapter 34: Friendlier Terms**


	34. Chapter 34: Friendlier Terms

**Previously: Deos and Cali are getting closer to each other, Chara, Asriel and Frisk are getting to know the inhabitants of the underground, Frisk knowing that they're not in any danger anymore, Asriel as himself and Chara as a better person than they used to be. Then they and their parents ate some Snail Pie that Toriel made and Chara (who used to hate it) now loves it, then the Dreemurr children encountered two human adults who climbed up Mt. Ebott, not expecting to find what was inside it, who then showed them to their parents.**

* * *

 **(New Home)**

Simon and Carol are escorted by three children, Asriel and Chara were boss monsters, as they explained on the way there and Frisk, who fell down from a lower point of the mountain and after a series of events, they were able to persuade the monsters to stop their hostilities towards any humans that came there and bringing their new family back together, the two adult humans were a little disturbed, this didn't bode well for the other humans...they saved any questions for when they meet the parents of these children, they all climbed up the stairs and up to their home, they walk towards the kitchen.

"Mom, you need to see this." Asriel said.

"Did you hurt yourself, Asriel..." Toriel said, the two human adults were nervous at the sight of this adult boss monster, bigger than her children and with smaller horns, she turned around. "Come here and..." she saw her children with two strange human adults, she looked surprised. "Oh...I wasn't expecting you here...this soon."

"We weren't expecting..." Carol said, as she waves her hand, punctuating the point "...this".

"Frisk told us that it wasn't like this yesterday, it would've been suicidal for us to just be here and we wouldn't have be able to leave...we can leave at anytime, can we?" Simon asked.

"Oh yes, you can." Toriel said, this reassured them.

"She pet us, mom!" Chara said.

"Did she?...he he he, you'd better get used to that reaction from humans, Chara." Toriel said.

"Where's their dad?" Simon asked.

"He should be sparing with Undyne right now and..." Toriel answered, stopping mid-sentence as she saw something behind them, they can see a shadow over them and they turn around and they see another boss monster, this one with golden hair and beard and larger horns than Toriel.

"H-Hi, I'm Carol, this is Simon...you must be the man of the house." Carol said.

"Howdy, I'm Asgore." Asgore greeted them.

"I guess you weren't expecting visitors so soon, but...we're here now, we've turned on the cameras when we came in, it's been recording what we've been doing since then, so can you show us around this place, while giving us a brief history of what happened here.

"We would be glad to, come Gorey, we have a lot to show them and much to cover." Toriel said, in a demanding tone to Asgore, she led him in the direction of the CORE, the others followed her, Simon and Carol looked at each other and could see who was in charge of this family.

 **(Lab)**

Dr. Alphys is sitting down after doing exercises, out of breath and on the floor...she noticed Cali was speaking "Alphys, are you there?"

"Gimme a moment, Cali..." Dr. Alphys said, still catching her breath as she pulled herself up and got to the computer. "Okay, I'm here, I've started an exercise regimen, I'm resting right now."

"YOU...are exercising?! What have you done with Alphys? (!)" Cali said, she was NOT expecting this.

"Undyne wanted me to be healthier, she's even been cooking for me and she DIDN'T burn her house down this time, we have Toriel to thank for that, she told me that she didn't want me to destroy myself again...I won't, now that we're together..." Dr. Alphys said, with desire in her voice upon thinking about Undyne.

"Good to hear that things are going that things are going well." Cali said.

"So...how are things between you and Deos going?..." Dr. Alphys asked, boldly.

"Rather well." Cali replied.

"Are you spending more time with each other?...whenever you look at him, aren't you thinking 'Just kiss me already! You know that I want you to pour your love onto me like flavoring and instant noodles!'" Dr. Alphys said, excitedly, she was feeling much more secure than she's ever been.

"The 'flavoring' heard every word..." Deos said, in a deadpan tone.

"W-WHAT?!" Dr. Alphys shouted in surprise.

"Don't worry about it, neither of us is taking it personally, that right, Deos..." Cali said, with a tone of affection in her voice.

At this point, Sans appeared and wanted to talk to Dr. Alphys "Good, you're talkin' with each other, I've just heard some news, two adult humans have come in from the Throne Room."

"Okay, I wasn't expecting this...we need to play the parts, we're the humans who have been talking with you for a while, slowly reaching an understanding, as for the others...this will take some explaining..." Deos said, Cali understanding what he meant, they couldn't teleport there, even if they wanted to, it would arouse suspicion, but they could help spread the word of what is happening down there...

 **(MTT Resort)**

Simon and Carol walk out from the CORE with the Dreemurrs and into MTT Resort, a hotel / eating place that they have to pass through in order to go anywhere else. Various monsters look in their direction for a few seconds and then went back to their business.

"I'm guessing that not many humans came down here and none, before Frisk, came back alive?" Carol asked.

"Unfortunately..." Asgore replied, they noticed that he's deeply troubled by this.

"That power plant provides more power than you could ever use fully, it could provide clean energy for Ebott City." Simon said.

"OH YEAH!" Mettaton said as he wheeled in, much to the shock of the adult humans.

"This is Mettaton, he's a ghost in a robot body that entertains the underground." Frisk said.

"Are those cameras that you're wearing?!" Mettaton asked.

"Yeah." Carol replied.

"HELLO BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES, WELCOME TO MY FABULOUS RESORT! MY BODY WAS CREATED BY THE GORGEOUS DR. ALPHYS." Mettaton said.

"Yes, we will be getting to her and before you say anything, we have shown them the CORE and told them as much as we could." Toriel said.

"SHE'S KNOWS MORE ABOUT IT THAN ANYONE THAT'S STILL AROUND." Mettaton said.

"I would recommend the designer of the CORE, W.D. Gaster, but...he is missing." Asgore said, with some unease.

"Missing?" Simon asked, this was slightly disturbing.

"It is complicated, Sans and Papyrus have some connection to him, but I did not feel that I should ask them...Dr. Alphys is his successor." Asgore replied.

"He was a tough act to follow..." Toriel said.

"Shall we go to visit Muffet? She could use the publicity." Frisk asked.

"Alright..." Toriel said, nervously.

They all left MTT Resort, Simon and Carol wondered what this "Muffet" is like, Toriel was nervous as she knew what she was like, the others were just relieved that this encounter with the humans is going better than the last one.

"Who is this Muffet and what does she do around here?" Carol asked.

"She's bakes things, as long as you don't step on any of her spiders, you'll have nothing to worry about." Asriel replied.

"She's a giant spider monster." Chara said.

"So, she's the ultimate nightmare for arachnophobes?" Simon said.

"Yeah, but don't say that, it might cause offense and even with the one in charge around here, it would probably take a lot to calm her down." Carol replied.

"She would not dare attack me." Asgore said.

"Who was talking about you?" Carol asked, jokingly.

This surprised Asgore, she was clearly referring to Toriel, not that he had a problem with that, things have got back to...mostly what they were before the long nightmare that struck them occurred, they all laughed at this as they went to meet Muffet.

* * *

 **How will the adult humans react to Muffet? How will both the monsters in the Lab in Hotland and Deos and Cali on the surface will deal with them, when they get to the Lab? Is there anything else behind the climb up Mt. Ebott? Find out in Chapter 35: Purple Reunion**


	35. Chapter 35: Purple Reunion

**Previously: The Dreemurr children introduced Simon and Carol, two humans who have climbed up Mt. Ebott to their parents, both sides were nervous at this contact between humans and monsters so soon, meanwhile Dr. Alphys were undergoing a new fitness regimen on Undyne's insistance and as she was talking with Deos and Cali, Sans appeared and told them about the two humans that have climed Mt. Ebott, they then prepared for what would happen once they arrived at the Lab...**

* * *

 **(Lab)**

Dr. Alphys and Sans had just talked with Deos and Cali on the surface, they were discussing how to deal with the humans when they get to the Lab and they need to explain how Deos and Cali fits into it.

"I'll tell my bro' what he needs to do when they get to Snowdin, after I tell Undyne about what's coming." Sans said.

"Tell me what?!" Undyne said.

"Undyne, two adult humans have c-climbed up to the way in through the t-throne room! Don't worry, they're being t-taken on a tour of the u-underground by Asgore and the others." Dr. Alphys said.

"What?! Where are they?! I wanna..." Undyne shouted.

"You might as well wait here, Undyne, they'll be coming here." Sans said "You've saved me a little time, I need to head to Snowdin to warn my bro'" he walked the other way, much to their confusion.

"He does that." Dr. Alphys said, with a nervous look.

 **(Hotland)**

Outside the Lab, Simon and Carol were looking at this huge white building in a part of the underground that was full of lava, which was illuminating it. Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, Asriel and Chara was following them.

"Muffet wasn't as dangerous as we thought she was, all we had to do was avoid stepping on any spiders, I'm sure that she'll be a hit on the surface." Simon said.

"Yeah...what was this lab created for?" Carol asked.

"To find another way of breaking the barrier without using human souls, all it did was result in W.D. Gaster disappearing and the creation of amalgamates." Asgore said.

"Oh...who's in charge of it now?" Carol asked.

"Dr. Alphys...ironically her research was responsible for Asriel coming back to life again..." Toriel said.

"She's also a huge otaku." Frisk said.

"Is she?..." Simon said, he and Carol had a look of concern on their faces, this wasn't lost on the others as they walked into the Lab.

 **(Lab)**

Simon and Carol was surprised to see a short yellow lizard who is about Frisk's size with glasses and a lab coat, alongside her was a fish-like monster with red hair done in a ponytail, wearing a black tanktop and blue pants.

"H-Hi, I'm Dr. Alphys, this is Undyne." Dr. Alphys said, with some understandable nervousness.

"Hey, we weren't expecting you here so soon, good thing that you didn't come here earlier, I wouldn't be as nice to be around, how are you holdin' up?" Undyne said.

"So far, we've met a family of talking goats, a possessed robot body, a spider baker and now a lizard in a labcoat and a warrior fish-lady, if we weren't recording this, they'll think that we're crazy!" Simon said.

"I got caught up by a lot of anti-human stuff, but Toriel talked me out of trying to kill that little guy." Undyne said.

"Yes...it made me think about my own decision to hide away from my problems, which was a bad idea." Toriel said.

"It all worked out in the end" Deos said, from the computer, surprising Simon and Carol. "It resulted in both Asriel and Chara (albeit in a different form) being alive again."

"Who...?" Carol asked

"I'm Cali, this is Deos, we've been talking with Dr. Alphys for a while now, more Deos than me, I didn't like her until yesterday." Cali said.

"She was my inside woman, although I initially had to buy her loyalty and to keep her from telling anyone, not just because it would risk her being seen as a collaborator with the enemy or even a spy." Deos said.

"He sent you Anime, didn't he?" Carol said, looking at Dr. Alphys smiling.

"How did you know that?!" Dr. Alphys said, surprised.

"Frisk told us that you were an Otaku." Simon replied.

"Oh...well, they helped me get through a tough time...well, that and Undyne...he he." Dr. Alphys said.

"Toriel was persuaded to leave the ruins and do something that she should've done long ago and that's when they eventually changed how things are and that was how Asriel and Chara are alive again." Deos said.

"Yeah, they told us on the way here, I've been wanting to ask you about something, it happened a few years ago..." Carol said.

Then the Purple Soul Child walked up from the elevator, "Dr. Alphys, Endogeny is hungry aga..." He had a look of shock as he saw Simon and Carol. "Mom! Dad!" He ran up to them and hugged them both, they picked him up and tearfully hugged him.

"Liam!" Simon and Carol shouted, tears flowing down their eyes.

"He's your son, isn't he?" Asgore said, with deep regret.

"Yes...he was dead...and now he's alive and hasn't aged a day since then." Carol said.

"He's also in better condition than he was before, good eyesight, good physical condition for his age...I'll stop there." Dr. Alphys said.

"We were going to ask you to take all of the children to the surface." Toriel said.

"It's because Asriel was killed last time." Simon said.

"Yes..." Toriel said, with some pain in her voice. "We thought that they would be safer if they were returned by other humans."

"Understandable." Carol said.

"Next it's the wetness of Waterfall, Toriel was there recently because that's where she buys snails to make Snail Pie" Deos said.

"I didn't like that as a human, but now...I can't get enough of it." Chara said, with delight in their voice.

"You were also a psychopath from what Asriel told me, but not anymore" Undyne said.

"Let us continue the tour of the Underground, we have two other parts of it before we are done." Toriel said.

"You're DEFINATELY the one in charge of your family." Carol said.

"Doesn't look like it's an issue." Simon said.

"We need to leave you here for a little longer, go tell the others that you'll all be heading back to the surface sooner than expected." Simon said.

"Okay, this'll surprise them." Liam said. they both lowered Liam down, he's a little happier now as he waved his parents as he went back down to the True Lab via the elevator.

"Oh...I almost forgot, the tests on the amalgamate cells have started and so far, they're stable and separated into their separate cells." Dr. Alphys.

"Amalgamate?..." Carol asked.

"I will explain on the way." Toriel said, neither Simon or Carol wanted to ask further after that "That is good, Dr. Alphys, keep me informed on your progress, once you are certain that it is safe to separate them, do so." She said in a firm, but understanding tone.

"I will, Toriel." Dr. Alphys said, a little nervously, but relieved by her easing off on her previously harsh stance.

"Now that we've dealt with that..." Cali said and some noises indicated that someone had fallen on the floor and then some pleasurable noises were being made.

"Time to go...I am thankful that we cannot see what is happening there, it is NOT something that I want my children to see." Toriel said with some minor annoyance.

Simon and Carol then followed the Dreemurrs out of the Lab and towards Waterfall, relieved to find out that their son is alive again, it was clear that events had taken their toll on the fuzzy boss monsters and they already had a couple of humans learning what they're learning about and more, they'd like to meet these two when they get back to Ebott City, they moved there in the hopes of finding out what happened to him...they haven't got all that they need to know about these (literally) magical creatures, but at least the question of what happened to their son was answered...that and they know that they're big on snails, they wondered how they'd react to them done in the French style...

* * *

 **How will Simon and Carol react to Waterfall? What will Deos and Cali do after they introduced themselves to them? What has Sans been doing? Find out in Chapter 36: Dampened Spirits**


	36. Chapter 36: Dampened Spirits

**Previously: Simon and Carol visit the Lab in Hotland (after visiting Muffet) and meet Undyne and Dr. Alphys, finding out what they need to about Deos and Cali and, much to their relief, Liam (the purple soul child) their son, was alive, although before they can take him and the other five of the ressurected human children, they have a tour of the Underground to complete, so they had to leave Liam in the Lab until they're done.**

* * *

 **(Waterfall)**

Simon and Carol were following the Dreemurrs into the wetter and cooler part of the underground known as Waterfall, they visited the Temmie Village, where the Temmies live, they didn't know what to make of them...they then passed by an opening and out of it is Gerson, an elderly monster that resembled a anthromorphic tortoise in an explorer outfit, they stopped being surprised by, this based on what they've seen so far.

"Hey, I wasn't expectin' any fully-grown humans down here so soon, I'm Gerson, I was around when we were all forced down 'ere." Gerson said.

"Yeah, we've been getting that a lot since we've been here, I'm Simon, this is my wife, Carol, we were also told that Asgore and Toriel were around that time as well, I can guess it's because you're reptilian that you've lasted long enough to see the sun again, they had the ability to stop aging due to...I'll stop there." Simon said.

"Yeah, it was good to be around long enough to get outside, I missed the sun...I guess humans have mellowed out since then." Gerson said.

"They have, sir." Asriel said.

"Well, they haven't tried to kill us." Chara said.

"No, you're just too cute!" Carol said, as she petted them both, they looked embarrassed.

"Well, unless they're trying to kill you with embarrassment, I think that things are going to be better now, heh." Gerson said.

"We would like to invite you to dinner later, it has been too long since we have invited you for anything, is that not so...Fluffybuns?" Toriel said, with some affection in her voice as she looked at Asgore, he was blushing.

"I'm glad that you two have made up with each other, I look forward to it". Gerson said, as he went back to his shop.

"Who's next?" Carol asked.

"Napstablook, Mettaton's cousin lives here, he runs a snail farm...I can't get enough of them..." Chara said, while slightly salivating at the thought.

"You really do have a strong craving for snails? I know of this restaurant that some of the more adventurous diners go to, there are a..." Carol asked, she then stopped as they walked up to the homes of the two ghosts, they then saw a blue ghost pass through the door of the blue house, this shocked Simon and Carol.

"Ghosts ARE real?!" Simon shouted.

"Uh...yeah...Sorry if I'm bothering you." Napstablook said.

"No, I just haven't seen a ghost before, there are shows that you'd be a hit on." Carol said.

"I do music, is that what you're thinking of?" Napstablook said.

"No, those shows that investigate the paranormal, can you imagine the ratings that you'd get" Carol said.

"That's more my cousin's thing, getting attention." Napstablook said.

"Trust me, even you'd get attention on that." Carol said.

"Really?" Napstablook asked.

"It would appear that tastes have changed radically since we were last on the surface, oh...and I shall need to get some more snails on the way back from Snowdin, Chara has developed quite an appetite for them...I can understand that." Toriel said.

"Okay." Napstablook said, as he disappeared from sight.

"So, what's next?" Simon asked.

"Snowdin, that's an interesting place..." Frisk said.

"I'm guessing that it's called that because it's the coldest part of the underground?" Carol asked.

"Yes, that was my doing." Asgore said.

"He's not the best with naming things..." Toriel said.

"Well...let's go there then." Simon said.

They then started the journey to the last part of the underground, wondering what they'll find there...besides snow and ice, under Mt. Ebott is clearly not a place that obeys the normal laws of physics, monsters are a magical race who COULD'VE been a threat to humans, but they weren't the more dangerous race, humans were...they could've wiped the monsters out, if they didn't seal the monsters underground, granted there were some monsters who were still hostile towards humans, but that's why Asgore doesn't want them to move to the surface right away, he or more likely Toriel, as she was clearly the one in charge, wanted to be more cautious this time around, to reduce the risk of hostile reactions towards them...

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

Deos was trying and failing to hold back what he's feeling as Cali was seductively telling him about what she was working on to streamline any future jobs that she's hired for, it was technical, it was nerdy and she did everything that she could to provoke him in this way, she knows what he finds attractive about her and she likes embracing who she is and she likes it that he likes it as well, there's SO much that she wanted to try with him, but that's for later...

"You know, I have a family history of eyesight issues..." Cali said, playfully.

"Is this going anywhere?" Deos asked.

"What if I had to wear glasses?" Cali asked, looking at him, starting to look upset, they both knew this wasn't genuine, but he understood why.

"It wouldn't make me think less of you." Deos said, Cali then looked at him in his eyes.

"Really?" Cali asked.

"In fact, it would bring out what attracts me to you, it would make it more obvious than it otherwise would be." Deos said.

"He he..." Cali said, with a big smile on her face "I have a job that I need to take care of now, I'll be back after I'm done..." she whispered into his ear "I want to try something out with you..."

"I look forward to it..." Deos said, both were exciting each other.

"Bye, Deos" Cali said, as she slowly walked out, Deos then walked to his setup and awaited the next update of Dr. Alphys on what was happening in the underground.

 **(Waterfall)**

The Dreemurrs are leading Simon and Carol to the boundary of Waterfal, they are about to enter Snowdin, their attention is then attracted by Sans, a skeleton wearing clothes who is close to the height of the children, both human and monster.

"Hello Sans, I see that you have been waiting for us." Toriel said.

"Yeah, the weight of guard duty was startin' to get to me" Sans said, making Toriel laugh.

"I see we have some visitors." Sans said, looking in the direction of the two adult humans. "I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton."

"I'm Simon, this is my wife Carol" Simon said, both he and Carol are slightly unnerved by the proven existence of the undead.

"It's pretty obvious that you don't eat brains, otherwise Frisk would've been in trouble" Carol said, this made Frisk cross their arms and did not look pleased by this statement.

"Nah, ketchup is better, 'sides, Tori wouldn't like it and if Fluffybuns doesn't wanna fight her, I've got no chance, I did better against that demon that we exorcised out of Chara." Sans said, who then looked at Chara "I guess humans have changed since you were last on the surface".

"Yeah, the worst they've done so far is pet us." Chara said.

"Worst?" Carol said as she continued to pet Chara and Asriel, they can't contain the embarrassment.

"You wanna met my brother, he's big of spaghetti and thanks to Tori, I find myself sittin' around, not makin' any excuses for not eating at home. I'm no longer having a take-out." Sans said, Toriel giggled at this.

"Why not? If we don't meet him, he'll meet us, we've met everyone else that way." Carol said, they then look as Sans walked the other way, Simon and Carol was confused by this.

"He does that, like he makes mom laugh." Said Frisk, as they all walked towards Snowdin and the final part of the tour, Simon and Carol noticed that Frisk sees these talking goats as their new family, they aren't the most obvious choice, but they're had to go through a lot to get to this point...

* * *

 **How will Simon and Carol react to the inhabitants of Snowdin? What will happen next and how will Deos (and any others) fit in? Find out in Chapter 37: Intemperate Conclusion.**


	37. Chapter 37: Intemperate Conclusion

**Previously: Simon and Carol move through Waterfall and meet Gerson, the reptilian veteran, who was invited to dinner by the Dreemurrs later, they then met Napstablook, who found out that he could get as much attention from humans as Mettaton, Toriel told him that she'd need some more snails on the way back, then they met Sans on the edge of Waterfall, who put them at ease quickly as he went ahead (or behind) to Snowdin as they "Followed", meanwhile...Cali asks Deos an important question.**

* * *

 **(Snowdin)**

Two skeletons were waiting near their home in their well lit town amoung the snow and the trees that make up this part of the underground, with one being laid back and the other being impatient.

"SANS! WHEN WILL THESE NEW HUMANS GET HERE?!" Papyrus asked.

"I can't second that, It's only been a minute." Sans said.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted.

"There they are." Sans said as he looked in the direction of Waterfall.

Simon and Carol were following the Dreemurrs into Snowdin, they look around and see a nice-looking town filled with a variety of monster types and they don't feel like they're in danger, they are then approached by a taller skeleton who looks like he's dressed for battle.

"GREETINGS HUMANS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WELCOME YOU TO SNOWDIN!" Papyrus said.

"Right...I'm Simon, this is Carol, we've been taking a tour of the underground, recording everything as we go for the surface to find out that you're not a threat to them." Simon said, with some nervousness as to how friendly Papyrus.

"That's certainly true, we've found out that something that humans did long ago, almost turned monsters into what humans feared." Carol said with a similar level of nervousness.

"Mistakes have been made on both sides, but that doesn't mean that we can't come to an understanding" Sans said.

"Yes, Sans...mistakes..." Toriel said, regret is still there, she can't forget the ones that she made herself, which didn't contribute positively to the situation.

"It won't go like last time." Frisk said.

"Yes, at least both sides will be better informed." Asgore said.

"Humans aren't as bad as I thought either" Chara said.

"Those are words that I didn't expect from you." Asriel said, he truly did NOT expect to hear those words from someone who once hated them so much, they wanted to wipe them all out for what they did to monsterkind.

"INDEED, I WOULD MUCH RATHER COOK FOR THEM THAN FIGHT THEM!" Papyrus said.

"Yeah, at this rate, you'll be doin' that tomatter." Sans said.

"SANS! NOT IN FRONT OF THE HUMANS!" Papyrus said.

"I can see it doesn't get boring here." Carol said with a smile on her face.

Then Monster Kid runs up to them and then falls flat on his face, he then turns his attention to the Dreemurrs and these two new humans. "Yo! That was fast! You saw the sign outside, right?"

"Yeah, it's hard to miss it...you have no arms." Simon said.

"Simon! Don't say that." Carol said.

"Yeah, I know, I don't let that get me down, I sometimes need rescuing by Undyne when I fall down in Waterfall." Monster Kid said.

"I can see how that could be a problem..." Carol said, understandingly as she knows that swimming would be more difficult with such a disability.

"You spelt Library wrong..." Simon said.

"YES, I KNOW! I SHOULD HAVE CHECKED BEFORE I PAINTED THAT SIGN!" Papyrus said.

"I guess like your artistic career, it dried up." Sans said, Toriel laughed at this.

"SANS!" Papyrus said.

 **(Deos' Apartment / Lab)**

Deos was in the middle of a conversation with Dr. Alphys regarding the amalgamate problem, she was gaining in confidence and she was surer of herself than she'd ever been.

"So, you've tested it on a smaller scale and it worked?" Deos asked.

"Yeah, they separated into their individual parts and they didn't break apart, I can't believe that I didn't think of this sooner." Dr. Alphys said, happily at this result.

"I'm guessing that it's because you aren't tearing yourself apart and have a girlfriend...So, when are you going to try it with an entire amalgamate?" Deos asked.

"I-I wanna speak to Toriel a-about that first." Dr. Alphys said, with some nervousness.

"She's a stricter taskmaster, isn't she?" Deos asked.

"Yeah, it's what I need...I don't want to make things worse." Dr. Alphys replied.

"Although she is more understanding than she was and not just because it resulted in Asriel's resurrection, although there was a...lengthy and painful transition period." Deos said.

"Yeah" Dr. Alphys said, painfully aware of that, Deos then quickly changed the subject.

"How are things between you and Undyne?" Deos asked.

"Great, I get tired out a lot, due to her training, but it's worth it...and she's getting me into some healthy eating, I'll need it as instant noodles might be quicker, but doesn't give me much." Dr. Alphys replied with some affection in her voice as she thinks of her girlfriend.

"Hey Alphys, did you need me to check on the numbers?" Cali asked.

"I'll leave you two to deal with that, I'll make some tea while..." Deos said.

"Give up, Deos! You just want to hear me do my thing..." Cali said, with some affection as she spoke, while looking in his direction.

"I can't argue with that..." Deos said, with similar affection, he then went to make some tea for both of them.

 **(Throne Room)**

The Dreemurrs are with Simon and Carol, along with their son Liam and the other five resurrected human children, Sans is with them as well.

"Well, it's been informative as it was surprising to be here, we have what we need and we've got back what was lost to us." Carol said.

"We will still not all go to the surface right away, there is still some lingering resentment that we need to deal with down here." Toriel said.

"Fair enough, it's nice of you to let Sans take us down the mountain with his shortcuts." Simon said.

"It saves on travel time and it's less dangerous for the kids." Sans said.

"Well, we'll be seeing you sometime after relations are formally made, hopefully better than last time." Simon said.

They then all said their goodbyes as Sans used his shortcut to take them to the bottom of the mountain.

 **(Mt. Ebott Car Park)**

They all appeared in the car park, there are few vehicles there, the humans were surprised by the location that they appeared.

"Thank you, Sans for taking us where our car is." Carol said.

"Really? I was just aiming for the bottom of the mountain, I wasn't aiming for your wheels." Sans said

Meanwhile on the road that leads to Ebott City, a car suddenly braked and drove in their direction and stopped, out of the car came a slightly mature woman who ran towards the Light Blue Soul child and then knelt to her height, her eyes streaming with tears.

"I never thought that I'd see you again, Lily" The woman said, Lily looked at her confused and then recognized this woman.

"Sarah?..." Lily asked.

"Yeah...how have you not aged in all this time?! Where have you been..." Sarah asked, although she stopped when she saw Sans, a short skeleton that stands up on his own, she looked scarred.

"Hey, I'm Sans, I helped get everyone get down here quicker, I know it must be strange to meet a talking skeleton." Sans said.

"Yeah..." Sarah said, with some nervousness.

"I'll let the others explain me, I need to get back to my bro, he'll be worrying about me." Sans said.

"I can understand that...you see, Lily is my sister, I was a year older than her when I last saw her and now...she's been gone a while." Sarah said, as she hugged Lily.

"Okay" Sans said, as he used a short-cut to disappear, much to Sarah's confusion.

"Can someone explain what's going on?! First, I find that my sister is alive and hasn't aged that much since I last saw her and on top of that, I see an undead being with clothes that can disappear in a way that would be the envy of a Las Vegas stage show!" Sarah asked, Simon and Carol know that they have a LOT to explain...

* * *

 **How will the humans react to what Simon and Carol have to show them? Will things go smoother than it was last time humans and monsters interacted with each other on the surface? Find out in Chapter 38: Two Years Later.**


	38. Chapter 38: Two Years Later

**Previously: Simon and Carol visited Snowdin and was introduced to Papyrus and Monster Kid, Dr Alphys was showing some promising results with the reversal of the amalgamates and another of the resurrected human children is reunited with a family member, when Sans brings them to the car park to more safely get them down the mountain...**

* * *

 **(Astovius School)**

Has it really been two years since the barrier was broken and a more peaceful relationship between Humans and Monsters was made? This is what Toriel was thinking in her Lilac sweater and Purple dress, she checked her glasses and they were clear, good, she at least looked the part as she stood outside, worried at how she'll do on her first day, the humans have gotten used to the idea of co-existing with monsters, as well as letting their children be educated in a school with a mix of human and monster staff, she was even able to persuade Asgore to tend to the plant life outside it, which he was happy to do so, some asked how he isn't embarrassed while wearing a pink shirt with a yellow flower motif, but she knows that he's not at all embarrassed by this, besides...no! These thoughts are inappropriate right now! Wait until we get home...she then sees Monster Kid run towards the school, falling flat on his face once, before getting up again and walking towards the main entrance.

"You should be more careful, you could hurt yourself" Toriel said.

"I was in a hurry, Mrs Dreemurr, I didn't want to be late." Monster Kid said.

"You are one of the first to arrive and I see the rest are not far behind, your carer came here before you with your lunch and everything else that you need." Toriel said.

"Thanks for telling me that, Mrs Dreemurr." Monster Kid said, as he walked inside the school.

Toriel then thought of her children, Asriel - her first born who was trapped in a fate worse than death and was brought back to life, Chara - her first adopted human child who was a psychopath possessed by a demon, who killed themselves by buttercup poisoning, but then they had it exorcised from them and then they were brought back to life as a boss monster that more closely resembled Asgore than her and behaved much better than they were, when they were human and finally Frisk - her second adopted human child, the one who was able to convince monsters that humans have changed since the last time they met, although they had help from a magic wielding human, Deos - a human that knew all the variations of what would happen, he didn't like it, so he "wrote himself into the plot" so that an outcome that they could all live with and the crimes of the past could be undone, the lives of the monsters have improved, she admitted to herself, even Dr. Alphys was able to repair the damage that she did, having long separated the amalgamates into their separate parts without killing them, it truly seemed like things were looking up...

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

Cali was sitting near the computer, talking with Dr. Alphys, at least now they don't need any special apparatus to do this now...she once hated that reptilian otaku, but now she's grown to like her, they've become more confident and secure about themselves since all of their emotional baggage was dealt with.

"The energy generated from the CORE is surprisingly compatible with the rest of the grid, it's been a year, give or take since it's been connected to it." Dr. Alphys said.

"I know, it's around that time that I moved in with Deos, I had a...unique way for us to get an understanding with each other." Cali said.

"Yeah, switching bodies...I didn't want to ask before, but...how was it as a guy?" Dr. Alphys asked.

"Different, there's one part that he has no control over." Cali relied.

Dr. Alphys gasped "Did you?..."

"Yeah, it was hard to ignore...I let him examine my body, it was only fair." Cali replied.

"So...where is Deos?" Dr. Alphys asked.

"Getting some supplies, it's a good thing that he's strong at human standards, he's carrying enough for both of us." Cali replied.

"I don't wanna think about how much he'd need to carry with him, if there's more than one of you." Dr. Alphys.

"Alphys!" Cali shouted.

"S-Sorry, I d-didn't..." Dr. Alphys said nervously, this anxiety attacks have become less frequent, although that doesn't stop them from happening.

"That's okay, we haven't thought that far ahead, we haven't even considered marriage plans yet." Cali reassured her. "If and when we do decide to start a family, we don't have to do it the natural way."

"How is this...?" Dr. Alphys asked.

"Let us just say that it's similar to natural birth, but without the figure loss, although I still have a connection to the baby, need to eat more and then there's the pain..." Cali replied, with some dread in her voice.

"I see..." Dr. Alphys said.

"On the plus side, it's only half as bad as natural birth...mostly because Deos will get the rest." Cali said.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" Undyne asked.

"What...oh yeah, I gotta go, bye Cali" Dr. Alphys said with a surprised tone.

"Yeah, bye Alphys, sorry to have kept you." Cali said as Dr. Alphys hung up. "I have something that I need to be doing myself.

 **(Astovius School - Cafeteria)**

Frisk, Asriel, Chara and Monster Kid (and his carer, who was feeding him) were sitting down eating after their morning classes, sitting nearby are Lily (the Light Blue soul child) Alice (her blind niece...Lily was gone for a while) Sam (the Orange Soul child) Niome (the Blue soul child) Peter (the Green soul child) Liam (the Purple Soul child) and Kylie (the Yellow Soul child) they were resisting the urge to go up to the fuzzy goats to pet them...

"Chara, can you relax?! You've not been attacked, you don't have to worry about that anymore...and I thought that Dr. Alphys was the nervous one." Sam Said

"Sam! That was mean." Frisk said with a frown on their face.

"Sorry, I was just annoyed with Chara always watching their back." Sam said.

"It might seem weird that our mother is a teacher here, but I'm glad that she is, you and the others wouldn't stop petting us." Asriel said.

"Come on, Azzy, it wasn't just us, he he." Lily said.

"Almost all the whole class that." Alice said.

"How did you know it was us?" Chara said, still embarrassed by what happened.

"Aunt Lily helped me." Alice replied.

"I can believe how quick you got used to having an aunt that's around the same age as you." Niome said.

"I helped her with the things that she finds difficult, she helped me get used to what happened since I disappeared." Lily said.

"At least she's with those who won't judge her because she's different." Liam Said.

"To be fair, she's with two talking goats and an armless reptile, so she's got a lot of different around her and it doesn't matter to any of his" Kylie Said

"You've got that right!" Peter said.

"We had a scare when Dad tried to make chocolate snail pie..." Chara said.

"Ewwww..." Said the six fallen children and Alice.

"Sorry for grossing you out, he started a fire that Mom put out, she was so mad at him that we thought that the family would be destroyed again." Chara continued.

"Yeah, she calmed down when she saw him collapse in tears...she's a lot more forgiving than she was last time he did something dangerous." Asriel said.

"Are you gonna watch Mettaton's new show? I'm certainly gonna hear it, because..." Alice asked.

"I'm certainly gonna watch that, I'm part of the reason why he's even up here in the first place" Frisk replied.

"So..." Lily said as she led Alice to where Asriel and Chara were sitting to pet them, their faces showing the usual embarrassment "when do your horns usually come out?"

"Lily!" Liam said with a tone of amusement, the others laughing at this.

"I guess the two of you were expecting a reaction from the other humans, just not the same kind that those we've already met have shown. Well...next is gym class, I hear Coach is gonna do some dodgeball...for some reason, I feel determined knowing that." Frisk said.

 **(Mt. Ebott)**

Six of the Order of Seven are waiting just below Mt. Ebott, they're waiting for the one that isn't there yet, they appear to be preparing for something...something that needs all of them to be in one place.

"How long are we gonna wait for Cali? I've got gym class in a lil while" Simone asked.

"I'm sure she's just talking with Dr. Alphys, we can wait a few minutes, Neil replied.

"She's used to go out of the way to NOT talk to her, now she looks forward to it." Lara said.

Then Deos walked over and Cali was with him "We can finally get this started, there's one more loose end that we have to tie up." Deos said.

"Yeah, THAT one" Cali said.

"He risked himself to try and find another way of getting out of the underground and ended up being scattered, now that you found that item of his in the CORE, we can pull him together, just like you pulled Asriel's soul together and truly brought him back." Paula said.

"What are we waiting for, let's do this" Alec said.

They all gathered in a circle as Deos leaves the iten in the middle, a book written in the Wing Dings font. They all generate magic and focus their thoughts on their intent, an intent that's centered around that book that was found in the CORE, they all strain to keep it stable, as in they were lifting a heavy weight, but after a few minutes in a flash of light, a skeleton wearing black with a "scar" on the right side of his uneven face, he was lying down on the floor, at first, but then he gets up, picking up the book that was used to get him out of wherever he was.

"Welcome to the surface, W.D. Gaster, I'm sure that you have a lot of questions...don't worry, none of us have read the contents of that book." Deos said.

"Where are Sans and Papyrus?...a grave crisis is coming." W.D. Gaster asked.

* * *

 **Humans and monsters are at peace with each other, the Dreemurrs are together again (with an extra family member and an existing member becoming fuzzy) and W.D. Gaster is on the surface after...a number of years, but what about this "grave crisis" that he spoke of? Find out in Undertale: Missing Fractures.**


End file.
